Les sœurs Wesson
by dreamaker68
Summary: Lorsque deux histoires semblables se rencontrent. Les sœurs Wesson sont les meilleures chasseuses de France. Aux États-Unis pour un quête importante, elle vont croiser la route de deux frères, chasseurs eux aussi, similaires à elle, bien trop similaires. Pourquoi avaient-ils vécu les mêmes choses.
1. Rencontre

-Une histoire de fantôme ?

Les sœurs Wesson, Sara et Danielle, étaient à bord d'une l'Alpine A106, sans trop savoir où elles allaient. Elles avaient traversé le monde depuis la France pour arriver aux États-Unis afin d'accomplir une « mission » très importante, malheureusement elles n'avançaient pas.

-Oui c'est ça, répondit Danielle, à quelques heures d'ici, on devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil. C'est dans une petite ville dans l'Idiana, pour être exact.

-Non, on n'a pas le temps et tu le sais.

« Non »?! Comment ça non ? pensa Danielle, juste comme ça c'est tout, c'était elle l'aînée et elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

-Écoute, je sais très bien ce que l'on a à faire et cela me tient à cœur autant qu'à toi, mais puisque l'on n'a aucune piste on devrait faire autre chose.

-On doit se concentrer sur notre but, la raison pour laquelle on est ici, et … commença sa sœur.

-Sara, on y va , pas la peine de te plaindre tu ne veux pas laisser ce fantôme tué d'autres personnes, il a déjà fait 7 victimes, Sara, 7 !

Sara se tut, certes elle était pressée d'arriver à ses fins, cependant peut-être que sa sœur avait raison.

-Très bien, se résigna-t-elle.

Dana accéléra, ce fantôme allait souffrir, il aura à faire face aux deux meilleures chasseuses de France.

L'Alpine des sœurs Wesson venait de passer le panneau Whitestown. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel Américain. Leur voiture en mode décapotable, les sœurs profitaient de la route paisible.

-Bon on y est, alors dit m'en un peu plus, demanda Sara.

-Très bien, il y a deux jours Margarett et John Haleen ont été tués dans leur maison durant la nuit. Les policiers ont trouvé que la cause de la mort est un coup de cisaille dans le ventre …

-En même temps difficile de rater ça ! La coupa Sara.

-Certes, donc je disais, euh … oh oui, le plus bizarre est que la cisaille n'a pas été retrouvée, c'est la police qui a déterminé qu'elle était l'arme du crime. Les sept autres victimes ont toutes été tuées de la même manière.

-Un témoin ?

-Non juste la voisine qui a découverts les corps, mais on devrait jeter un coup d'œil à la scène de crime, répondit Danielle.

-Bon ben tailleurs et escarpins nous voilà, les agents Smith arrivent !

Elles atteignirent leur motel et profitèrent de la fin de la journée pour continuer leurs recherches. Elles essayaient de trouver qui pouvait être ce fantôme mais les pistes étaient peu nombreuses.

Le lendemain les sœurs se rendirent sur le lieu du crime, mais elles ne trouvèrent pas grand chose, si ce n'est la preuve qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un fantôme. Cependant cela ne les avançaient gère car il fallait tout de même trouver son identité si elles voulaient pouvoir le tuer. En sortant de la maison elles avaient interrogé la voisine mais cela n'avait rien donné, elle n'avait que découvert les corps, et n'avait rien vu d'autre.

Encore dans le quartier, les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers l'Alpine quand elles virent deux hommes de l'autre côté de la rue

-Dana regarde ces deux mecs là-bas ! s'exclama Sara.

Dana regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait sa sœur. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Les deux hommes portaient des costumes, l'un était plus grand que l'autre, et tous les deux venaient de sortir d'une Impala.

-Merde on dirait des agents fédéraux, pourvu que ce ne soit pas ça, pria Sara.

Elles s'étaient présenté comme des agents de police d'un comté voisin qui aurait eu affaire à des affaires similaires. Si ces deux hommes se rendaient compte qu'elles n'étaient pas des vraies policières, elles étaient foutues. Ils continuaient de marcher vers la maison, se faisant, elles seraient obligées de les croisés. Sara remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas pleins d'assurance et orgueilleux comme tous les agents fédéraux qu'elles avaient rencontrés avant. En pleine réflexion elle remarqua à peine qu'elles étaient déjà à leur niveau.

-Bonjour, je me présente agent Sabo, dit le plus petit en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste tandis que l'autre l'imitait, et voici l'agent Tornes, FBI.

Dana pouffa, elle trouvait cela tellement drôle que ces deux agents se retrouvent à travailler ensemble, car ils portaient les noms de deux membres du groupe Bon Jovi, le guitariste et le batteur. Cependant elle entendit aussi la deuxième information : FBI, et ça c'était un problème.

Les deux hommes montrèrent leurs plaques et elles les leurs. Ils ne demandèrent pas à les voir de plus près, et elles en étaient tout à fait ravies, mais Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver étranges.

-On a eu chaud ! Dit Dana.

-Oui … répondit Sara dans ses pensées, elle était persuadée que ces deux hommes avaient quelque chose à cacher.

Dana vit que Sara était songeuse.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Ces deux hommes, ils sont étranges.

Dana haussa les épaules, et elles repartirent vers la voiture.

Le soir arrivait, les sœurs Wesson avaient passé leur après-midi à chercher l'identité du fantôme mais il n'y avait rien, personne n'était mort de manière violente dans cette maison ni même dans la ville. C'était le néant.

Elles avaient donc pris la décision d'aller refaire un tour dans la maison de nuit, espérant trouver plus d'informations. Celle-ci avait été totalement fermée le temps de l'enquête mais la seule solution était de retrouver l'arme du crime et de la brûler, et Dana était persuadée quelle si trouvait encore.

* * *

L'Alpine s'arrêta dans la rue. Les deux femmes sortirent, et ce dirigèrent vers la maison. Sara allait crocheter la serrure quand Dana l'arrêta.

-Attends !

Elle fit signe à Sara d'écouter.

Des voix et des pas. Elles n'étaient pas seules. Dana poussa la porte déjà ouverte, et entra en premier, pistolet à la main. Elle fit signe à Sara de la suivre. Elles avaient pour seule lumière, celle de la lune qui était filtrée par les fenêtres. Sara brandissait son fusil à pompe devant elle. Les voix se rapprochaient, elle décidèrent se cachèrent derrière une porte et attendirent que les intrus passent. C'était des voix masculines qui semblaient familières à Sara. Deux silhouettes passèrent devant elles. Sara fit signe à Dana et elles sortirent de leurs cachettes en braquant leurs lampes et leurs armes vers les deux hommes, qui avec une rapidité étonnante se retournèrent et firent de même.

-Vous ?

-Vous ?

Sara et Dana avaient face à elles les deux agents du FBI qu'elles avaient rencontrés plus tôt, enfin ce n'étaient visiblement pas de vrais agents. Mais ils semblaient tout aussi étonnés qu'elles.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Dit Dana sévèrement. Enfin qui vous êtes vraiment, car on avait compris que vous n'êtes pas vraiment du FBI.

-On pourrait vous demander la même chose, rétorqua le plus petit.

Il s'en suivit un silence ou aucun ne voulait répondre à l'autre. Sara regarda le plus grand ils échangèrent un regard et pensèrent à la même chose : si personne ne bougeait, la situation ne pourrait pas avancer. Ils hochèrent la tête et rangèrent leurs armes sous les regards ahuris des deux autres.

-Range ton arme Dean, dit le plus grand.

-Sam, mais …

-Range ton arme, si elles avaient voulu nous tuer elles l'auraient fait depuis longtemps.

Dean lui lança un regard plein de reproche avant de soupirer et de s'exécuter. Sara elle, regarda avec insistance sa sœur.

-Okay ! … dit-elle avant de faire de même.

-Que faites vous ici ? Demanda Sara.

-On … commença Sam.

Un bruit venant de derrière les sœurs le stoppa. Tous les quatre ressortirent leurs armes, et visèrent l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit.

Une lampe sur leur droite vola et ils retournèrent. Au même moment Sara se fit éjecter sur le côté et s'écrasa contre un mur.

-Sara !

Avant même d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Dean tomba au sol sur le dos et cria d'une voix étouffé comme si quelque chose appuyait sur son torse.

Sara à peine consciente lança le fusil à pompe à Dana qui juste après l'avoir attrapé visa au dessus de Dean puis tira.

Lorsque les grains de sel contenus dans la cartouche entrèrent en contact avec le fantôme, il apparut aux yeux de tous. Pris de panique il lâcha Dean et se précipita dans le corps de Sara, trop faible pour le repousser.

Elle se remit debout tremblante, du liquide visqueux noir coulant de ses narines. Elle releva brusquement la tête et lança un regard noir à Dana.

-Oseras-tu tirer maintenant ? s'exclama Sara.

-Espèce de …

-Espèce de quoi, tu ne vas tout de même pas insulter ta sœur, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal.

Sam profita de la situation pour aller discrètement dans la cuisine de la maison.

Danielle visa Sara avec son arme, mais ne put se résoudre à tirer.

-Tu es si faible, cracha-le fantôme.

D'un mouvement de la main elle projeta Danielle contre le mur et la bloqua avec un meuble pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger, un grand sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Dean se releva avec difficulté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et compris qu'il allait devoir faire diversion.

-Hé, toi !

Sara fit volte-face.

-Personne ne t'as appris qu'on n'écrasait pas les gens comme ça ? s'exclama Dean en faisant de grands gestes.

Le sourire de Sara s'estompa, et fit place à un visage rempli de haine. Elle se précipita sur Dean et le plaqua à nouveau au sol. Il se débattit et réussit à se mettre au-dessus d'elle, mais du fait de sa force décuplée par le fantôme, Sara le fit basculer et il se retrouva à nouveau dos au sol. Elle empoigna son cou et s'appuya de tout son corps sur lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas se relever.

Dana regarda la scène horrifiée toujours bloquée derrière le meuble bien trop lourd pour elle.

-Sam ! Dépêche-toi ! Dit Dean d'une voix étouffée, le visage rougissant.

Sam surgi de derrière Sara l'empoigna fermement, l'entraîna vers l'arrière, en tombant assis au sol. Dean se libéra et Sam passa un bras en dessous de la poitrine de Sara et une jambe autour de sa taille pour être sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Elle se débattit, mais ne réussit pas à se libérer. Elle cria de rage et Sam en profita pour introduire dans sa bouche une grande quantité de sel avant de la maintenir fermé, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle recrache. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus. Le fantôme sortit du corps de Sara avant de disparaître. Sam relâcha son emprise sur Sara, qui se pencha en avant fit quelques pas à quatre pattes, avant d'être prise de fort haut-le-cœur et de vomir. Une fois son estomac vidé, elle se mit à genoux, et la tête lui tourna, elle vit de plus en plus flou et s'écroula en arrière. Sam, qui était encore au sol, la rattrapa et elle tomba sur son torse. Danielle qui avait été libérée du meuble grâce à l'aide de Dean, se précipita vers sa sœur qui n'avait pas perdu complètement connaissance, elle était juste complément épuisé. Sara leva la tête vers Sam.

-Merci …

Elle était restée avec Danielle dans la maison tandis que Sam et Dean étaient allés chercher la cisaille qui se trouvait tout simplement dans une cachette située dans le cabanon derrière la maison. Les deux frères avaient trouvé plus d'informations qu'elles : le couple avait acquis récemment une grande quantité d'outils de jardinage, ils en avaient donc déduit qu'ils avaient acheté la fameuse cisaille, qui était l'objet qui reliait le fantôme au monde des vivants. Finalement cette affaire était incroyablement simple.

Une fois l'arme brûlée, tous les quatre se retrouvèrent devant la maison. Un silence gênant s'installa. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sara et Danielle rencontraient d'autres chasseurs mais c'était les premiers qu'elles rencontraient aux USA. Sara ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle se sentait proche de Sam sans même le connaître. Dean finit par briser le silence pour dire qu'il avait faim et commença à partir. Voyant que personne ne le suivait, il se retourna et ajouta : « Allez ! C'est moi qui paye ! Je crois qu'on a des choses à se raconté, et rien de mieux qu'un repas pour échanger des informations ». Les sœurs se regardèrent et Dana haussa les épaules.

* * *

Les voilà donc tous les quatre attablés dans le premier diner qu'ils avaient trouvé.

-Vous avez un accent, vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dean.

Sara sentait à l'intonation de sa voix que, même s'il les avait invité, il était tout de même méfiant.

-Oui, on est Françaises on est venue aux États-Unis pour …

Danielle lui donna un coup de coude.

-C'est bon j'allais pas leur dire ! – elle se remit face aux deux frères – Je disais, ... ma sœur et moi on est aux États-Unis pour raison personnelle.

-Une chasse ? s'interrogea Dean

Sam lui adressa un regard mauvais.

-Dean ! Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, calmes-toi.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-OK ! Pardon.

Sara les regarda avec amusement, pas de doute ils étaient vraiment frères. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à elle et sa sœur.

La serveuse arriva pour prendre les commandes. Dana et Dean demandèrent tous les deux un hamburger et Sam dit à son frère de manger plus sainement tout comme Sara qui fit un discours similaire à sa sœur. Le plus jeune frère commanda une salade et quand la serveuse demanda à Sara ce qu'elle voulait manger, elle répondit qu'elle ne voulait rien. Danielle inquiète, lui demanda comment elle allait.

-Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai juste pas faim.

Elle avait encore le goût du sel dans la bouche.

Sam la regarda, coupable.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Elle lui sourit.

-Ce n'est rien, j'aurais pu tuer quelqu'un : Dean ou même ma sœur. Grâce à toi il n'est rien arrivé.

Ils terminèrent de dîner, Sam et Sara avaient principalement comblé les blancs, mais Dean et Danielle avaient tout même fini par se détendre et avaient commencé à discuter. Arrivés devant la voiture ils se rendirent compte qu'ils logeaient dans le même motel. Sara se dit que leur rencontre était inévitable.

* * *

Les deux voitures se garèrent sur le parking du motel.

Dana et Sara sortirent de l'Alpine en même temps que Dean et Sam sortirent de l'Impala.

-Mais oui ! C'est vrai maintenant que j'y pense, j'avais vu l'Impala sur le parking du motel hier soir ! S'exclama Dana. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on croise une voiture comme celle-là.

Dean eut un regard fier et Danielle commença à lui poser des questions sur la Chevrolet, tandis que lui, en posait sur l'Alpine.

Sam et Sara s'éloignèrent des deux passionnés.

-Faut croire qu'on devait bien finir par se rencontrer ; même motel, même enquête.

-Ouais, c'est vrai …

Ils sourirent et se regardèrent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si bien en sa présence. Un silence apaisant, les entourait.

Sara finit par reprendre la parole.

-Vous êtes les premiers chasseurs qu'on rencontre ici, il y en a beaucoup aux États-Unis ?

-Plus ou moins, beaucoup sont morts.

Le regard de Sam s'assombrit et elle comprit vite que beaucoup des personnes qui l'entourait étaient mortes. C'était pareil pour elle.

Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais Danielle et Dean avaient fini de parler et sa sœur l'attendait. Sara s'excusa auprès de Sam et sortit les clé de la chambre.

Sam se pencha vers celles-ci.

-Tiens, on est presque à côté.

Ils étaient exactement à trois chambres l'un de l'autre.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent ainsi vers leurs chambres. Arrivée à la porte, Dana retînt Sara qui voulait l'ouvrir, et lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la poignée. Sara écarquilla les yeux, la porte était ouverte, elle avait été enfoncée.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux leurs armes. Sara laissa Dana rentrer, restant derrière elle pour la couvrir. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sara crut rêver, c'était comme-ci un lourd poids venait de tomber sur sa tête.

-PUTIN !


	2. Surprises

Les deux frères Winchester venaient d'entrer dans leur chambre quand ils entendirent le cri de Dana.

Ils firent volte-face et d'un geste presque devenu machinal, sortirent leurs armes. Ils passèrent la porte de leur chambre et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir vide. Prudemment, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte des sœurs et arme levée ils entrèrent.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Sara était assise sur un des deux lits et Dana tournait en rond cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose. La chambre était complètement sens dessus dessous.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Sam en baissant son arme voyant bien qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat.

Dana se retourna vers lui. Il pût lire sur son visage un mélange de colère et de panique, en voyant cela il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être un danger finalement.

-Ça ne se voit pas ?! cracha-t-elle. On a été cambriolé !

-Dana ! S'il te plaît, dit sa sœur la fixant d'un œil mauvais.

Elle ne prêta pas attention à sa sœur et reprit ses recherches. Sam et Dean s'interrogèrent du regard. Qu'est-ce que Dana cherchait comme cela ?

Sam se tourna vers Sara, lui posant en silence la question et visiblement elle comprit, puisqu'elle prit la parole.

-On avait laissé notre réserve d'argent dans le coffre de la chambre mais ils l'ont forcé. On n'a même plus de quoi se payer une nuit dans un autre motel.

Dean se dit qu'elles n'avaient pas été malignes, les vols dans les motels étaient très fréquents aux États-Unis. Il remarqua que l'expression sur le visage de Danielle changeait. La colère laissait progressivement place au désespoir. Elle s'affala sur le lit au côté de sa sœur et elles commencèrent à discuter. Dean se tourna vers Sam, et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il sut tout de suite ce que pensait son frère.

-Non ! dit-il avant même que Sam prenne la parole.

-Dean pense y ! lui répondit-il.

Son frère l'entraîna dans le couloir.

-Dean on ne peut pas les laissées comme cela ! Elles vont devoir dormir dehors, dans leur voiture !

Sam était bien trop altruiste au goût de son frère.

-On a dormi des milliers de fois dans la voiture. Elles vont survivre.

Sam soupira exaspéré.

-Tu veux dire qu'on a très mal dormi dans la voiture, et puis regarde leur voiture, elle est plus petite que l'Impala.

-Et elles sont plus petites que nous ! Ça revient au même.

Là c'était vraiment de la mauvaise foi pensa Sam. Il fit un regard plein de reproches à son frère qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Écoute Sam, on a aussi vécu des moments difficiles mais on a survécu.

-À quel prix ? Dean ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, s'emporta Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elles ?

Dean réfléchit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez elles. Pourtant elles leurs ressemblaient beaucoup. Mais quelque chose clochait, et même si le fait qu'il avait fini par bien s'entendre Dana était un signe de bonne volonté, sa nature méfiante prenait le dessus.

-Je sais pas, ... , je n'ai pas confiance. On ne va pas inviter des étrangères à venir habiter avec nous, juste parce que tu as flashé sur la plus jeune.

Sam détourna le regard.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça.

-Tu ne nies même pas !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Dean, tu le sais très bien.

-Oh ! Arrête ton cinéma, je vois très bien qu'elle te plaît, et tu veux te rapprocher d'elle, et quoi de mieux que d'habiter ensemble ! ...

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre, pendant que Dean continuait de parler.

\- et puis ...

-Dean ! le stoppa Sam.

Son frère le regarda d'un air outré. Il lui avait coupé la parole, et même si c'était loin d'être la première fois, il détestait toujours autant cela. En plus son frère ne le regardait même pas, il avait le regard rivé sur ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Il le coupait et n'osait même pas le regarder ?

Sam ne prêta pas attention à son frère et continua.

-Regarde les.

-Tu ...

-Regarde les !

Dean tourna la tête.

Dana était assise sur le lit, tête penchée, et regardait le sol.

Sara s'approchait d'elle deux bières à la main.

- _Bon il ne reste plus que des bières mais ça fera l'affaire_ , dit Sara à sa sœur en français tout en lui tendant une bouteille.

Elle s'assit à côté de sa sœur en silence, et posa une main sur son épaule. Dana leva le regard vers elle, et Dean y vit de la tristesse, de la colère, mais aussi le sentiment de ne pas être assez bien pour Sara, de ne pas être une bonne grande sœur, de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Il connaissait ce sentiment, il l'avait déjà ressenti.

\- Elles sont comme nous Dean, dit calmement Sam. Tu te reconnais en Dana, et tu sais ce qu'elle ressent. On le sait. N'aurais-tu pas aimé avoir de l'aide dans ses moments là ?

Merde ! Son frère avait raison. Il poussa un long soupir.

-D'accord.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que son frère souriait. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Les deux sœurs levèrent la tête vers eux.

Sam prit la parole.

-On a une proposition à vous faire, dit-il en se dandinant sur ses pieds un peu gêné. On a une sorte de bunker avec pleins de chambres. Vous pourriez passer un peu de temps là-bas, juste le temps que vous récupériez assez d'argent. Ça vous évitera de dormir dans la voiture.

Le regard de Sara s'illumina, mais alors qu'elle allait se lever pour remercier Sam, Dana la retînt par le bras.

- _Sara, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, on ne les connaît même pas_ , dit Dana en parlant dans sa langue natale.

Même si Sam ne comprenait pas il savait qu'elle parlait de lui et son frère.

-On est juste là vous savez ? dit Dean en faisant un geste de la main.

Dana ne prêta pas attention à lui et poursuivit.

- _Sara on va se débrouiller, sans eux, juste nous deux comme on a toujours fait_.

- _Non on a besoin d'aide et tu le sais._

 _-Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il fallait se concentrer sur notre objectif tout à l'heure ?_

 _-Oui mais on ne peut rien faire sans argent, et je sens qu'on sera en sécurité là-bas._

 _-J'ai l'impression que tu dis ça pour une toute autre raison._

 _-Quoi ?_ dit Sara en haussant le ton

Sam se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû poser la question autrement.

- _Oh ... bah je sais peut-être à cause de Sam ?_

Sam fit une grimace quand il entendit son prénom.

- _Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là, et puis j'ai pris une décision -_ elle se retourna vers Sam et repassa en anglais _-_ merci beaucoup on accepte volontiers _._

Dana soupira énervé mais visiblement résigné.

Ils discutèrent de l'heure à laquelle ils se donneraient rendez-vous sur le parking de lendemain, et les frères retournèrent dans leur chambre. Dean fit un clin d'œil à son frère en passant la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui il y a ? lui demanda Sam.

-Sara, ..., je crois qu'elle t'apprécie.

Sam fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête.

-Comment tu sais ?

Son frère fit une moue victorieuse.

-Tu as compris ce qu'elles disaient ? demanda Sam plus que surprit.

-Loin de là mais disons que j'ai déjà rencontré quelques françaises, et elle m'ont appris des trucs il y a longtemps - il fit un autre clin d'œil - l'accent anglais les fait craquer.

Sam ne continua pas la discussion et alla se coucher, son frère l'imitant, mais néanmoins il dormit très bien cette nuit-là.

* * *

Le lendemain ils se rejoignirent tous les quatre sur le parking et prirent la route. Durant tout le trajet le silence régnait dans les deux voitures. Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi au bunker et Dean leur montra le chemin jusqu'au garage où Dana gara l'Alpine.

-Wouah c'est énorme ! s'exclama-t-elle. On peut garer des dizaines de voitures ici. Tout est aussi grand ?

Dean fier bomba le torse et répondit que c'était le cas.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale. Sam sourit, en voyait les deux sœurs impressionnées, il était simplement heureux de les voir contentes, il n'y avait plus cette tristesse dans leurs regards qui lui rappelait bien trop ce que lui même avait vécu.

Il les conduisit jusqu'au salon, et Sara écarquilla les yeux.

-Cette collection de livres, ... c'est incroyable - elle se dirigea vers les étagères et passa ses doigts sur le dos des livres - ils parlent de tellement de sujets différents.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Sam, on est vraiment chanceux d'avoir accès à tellement d'ouvrages.

Sam et Sara commencèrent à parler de livres et Dean et Dana levèrent les yeux au ciel. Dean regardait la scène un peu amusé. Sara semblait être le féminin de son frère, cela lui faisait tellement plaisir voir son frère aussi enjoué et souriant. Il se tourna vers Dana qui était à côté de lui. Elle inspectait les environs du regard, devant certainement s'assurer que l'endroit était réellement sécurisé. Il se dit qu'il aurait fait la même chose. Mais le regard de Dana s'arrêta sur quelque chose. Dean suivit la ligne imaginaire qui partait de ses yeux et il vit ce qu'elle regardait : le symbole des hommes de lettres. Avant qu'il est pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit Dana sortit son arme et la braqua sur lui. Il levait les mains en l'air.

-Woah ! Doucement, dit-il.

Sam et Sara se retournèrent.

-Dana qu'est-ce que tu ... commença sa sœur.

-Regarde ! la coupa Dana.

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction du symbole et une fois que les yeux de Sara se posèrent sur la marque, elle sortit aussi son arme et la braqua sur Sam à une vitesse très impressionnante. Il lut de l'incompréhension mais aussi ce qu'il identifia comme étant de la colère sur son visage, il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et l'imita en levant les mains.

-Vous nous avez mentit, s'exclama Sara. Vous n'êtes pas des chasseurs, vous êtes des hommes de lettres.

Dean esquissa un mouvement voulant expliquer la situation mais Dana l'empêcha d'un mouvement de son arme.

-Je ne bougerai pas à ta place, siffla-t-elle, resserrant son emprise sur la gâchette.

Dean déglutit difficilement.

-Vous connaissez les hommes de lettres ? demanda Sam le plus doucement possible.

- _Les hommes de lettres,_ répondit Sara avec un certain dédain. Vous savez que c'est du français !

Elle était étrangement énervée, de ce qu'avait vu Sam, elle semblait être quelqu'un de plutôt calme, mais là, il avait l'impression qu'elle était furieuse.

Elle lui fit signe de se placer à côté de son frère. Ils étaient maintenant menacés chacun par deux armes.

-Attendez, dit-Sam. On est pas des hommes de lettres. C'est ... c'est pas ce que vous pensez.

-Ah bon ?! demanda Dana, levant les yeux en l'air. Bon bah excuser nous, c'est que nous sommes bêtes, vous habitez dans un bunker appartenant aux hommes de lettres mais vous n'êtes pas des hommes de lettres.

-C'est ça, répondit simplement Dean.

Dana pencha la tête, perdue.

-C'est notre grand-père qui était un homme de lettres. Il nous a légué ce bunker. On vous jure qu'on est des chasseurs. On a aussi eu des problèmes avec eux.

-Pour ... pourquoi on devrait vous croire ? demanda Sara confuse.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, dit Dean.

Dana baissait son arme en première et ce coup si ce fut Sara qui la regarda, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je crois qu'ils disent la vérité Sara. Ils n'ont rien des hommes de lettres. Regarde-les ! dit Dana en faisant un mouvement de la main vers Sam et Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'indigna Dean.

Sara finit par baisser son arme, et interrogea les frères à propos du bunker. Ils répondirent à ses questions et elle finit par les croire. Une fois la "l'interrogatoire" finit, Sam montra les chambres à Danielle et Sara. Elles s'installèrent et il put rejoindre son frère dans la pièce centrale. Il s'assit face à lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je me demande ce qui a pu arriver à Sara et Danielle pour qu'elle est tellement peur des hommes de lettres, dit Dean.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elles les craignent.

Sam était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne comprenait pas la réaction démesurée qu'avait eue Sara. Il fallait qu'il le découvre, il ne sut dire pourquoi mais il ressentait le besoin de savoir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur de Sara.

-Elles ont pleins de choses à nous raconter encore, finit par dire Dean brisant le silence qui c'était installé.


	3. Confidences

Sara était réellement impressionnée par le luxe qu'offrait le bunker, mais le fait de savoir qu'il appartenait aux hommes de lettres l'avait refroidi.

Elle avait tout de suite eut confiance en Sam et son frère et quand elle avait cru qu'ils leurs avaient menti, elle s'était presque sentie trahie. Drôle pour des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux jours.

Ils disaient vrai et cela la rassurait, elle ne s'était pas trompé, elle pouvait avoir confiance en eux.

Elle déballa quelques une de ses affaires et laissa son esprit divaguer. Les livres, tous ces livres que possédait cette bibliothèque, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Peut-être que ses livres pourraient l'aider dans la quête qu'elle menait avec sa sœur.

Décidée elle se leva et rejoignit à nouveau le salon. Dean était déjà assis une bière à la main, une autre bière posée face à lui. Elle devait appartenir à Sam.

Ne sachant quoi dire elle préféra se taire et commença à examiner les étagères de la bibliothèque.

-Tu cherche quelque chose de précis ?

Sara sursauta. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait engager la conversation.

-Euh ... non. Merci.

-Tu es aussi mauvaise menteuse que mon frère tu sais ?

Merde, Dana lui avait dit de s'entraîner à mentir, elle avait trouvé ça stupide, mais maintenant elle se dit que ce n'était pas un si mauvaise idée. Mais mentir encore plus ne servirait à rien.

-Oui et non, c'est en rapport avec la raison pour laquelle Dana et moi on est aux États-Unis, mais on sait pas vraiment quoi chercher.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi pensé de cet échange, Dean était distant et parfois amical. Elle se dit qu'il était tout simplement méfiant comme l'était sa sœur.

Ses pensées furent compromises par l'arrivée de Sam et de Dana.

-Dean on n'a plus rien ni à boire, ni à manger, on même plus de tarte, se plaignit Sam.

-Bah, va faire les courses.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, comme pour râler mais se tût. Certainement savait-il que c'était peine perdue.

Dana qui n'avait encore rien dit, vit que Sam regardait Sara, presque comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Elle comprit et fit un signe de tête insistant à sa sœur, qui ne capta pas le message.

Dana soupira et prit la parole.

-Sara j'ai besoin de quelques trucs moi aussi.

Dana vit l'incompréhension sur le visage de sa sœur qui n'avait toujours pas compris. Ah ! ... ce qu'elle pouvait être désespérante !

\- Tu peux aller me les chercher ?

Sara ouvrit grand les yeux comprenant enfin ce que Dana voulait lui faire comprendre et rougit.

-Euh... oui bien sûr — elle se tourna vers Sam — on ne prend qu'une seule voiture je suppose.

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle venait de demander à être seule avec lui.

Sam acquiesca, et ils se préparèrent.

Une fois dans la voiture des frères le silence s'installa. Sara ne savait que dire, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait vraiment seule avec Sam. Finalement ce fût Sam qui parla en premier.

-Sara je peux te demander quelque chose, tu as le droit de refuser, je veux dire on se connaît pas vraiment mais ...

Sara fit oui de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec les hommes de lettres ?

Elle détourna le regard et déglutit, c'était encore difficile de penser à cela.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave, la conforta Sam.

Elle ferma les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

-On s'est retrouvé confronté à eux lors d'une chasse. On ignorait alors leurs existence. Ils nous ont d'abord aidé, en nous donnant des informations utiles pour notre affaire. Mais on a été piégées.

Elle fit une pause dans son récit une larme coulant le long de sa joue, créant un tracé humide.

-On enquêtait sur des loups-garous, ils vivait en groupe. On ... on a trouvé une petite fille de même pas sept ans, qui n'avait encore fait de mal à personne, d'après les autres loups-garous, on lui avait appris à se contrôler. Ses parents suppliaient qu'on la laisse en vie, jurant qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un. On a décidé de l'épargner, certes elle n'était pas humaine mais on ne pouvait la tuer.

Sam restait silencieux, Sara se demanda s'il désapprouvait le choix qu'elles avaient pris.

-Sam, elle ... elle était en train de jouer avec ses poupées quand on la trouvé, elle nous a invité à prendre le thé avec ses peluches. C'était une petite fille comme les autres. Qui serait le monstre si on la tuait de sang-froid ?

Elle disait cela plus pour elle-même que pour Sam, toute cette histoire avec les hommes de lettres avait été très difficile à vivre.

-On s'est fait kidnappé par les hommes de lettres le lendemain de la descente à l'endroit où se cachaient les loups-garous. Ils n'ont aucune pitié, aucun remords, pour eux seul importe le résultat, et il était sans appel : tous les loups-garous, tous sans exception, avaient été tués. Ils ... ils m'ont enfermé seule, et ils m'ont apporté ... le corps sans vie de la petite fille. Ils m'ont dit qu'avec nous le monde ne risquait pas d'être sauvé, que si l'on commençait à avoir pitié pour eux, l'humanité serait perdue et ce par notre faute, à moi et ma sœur.

Elle se tourna vers Sam les joues humides.

-Après tout ce qu'on avait déjà enduré pour sauver des gens, toutes les personnes que l'on avait déjà perdues, ils ont osé nous dire que l'on mettait le monde en danger, que l'on mettait l'humanité en danger, mais c'était eux qui n'étaient plus humains, et ce n'était que la première fois qu'on les as vue, ce n'était pas la pire.

Elle se toucha le ventre instinctivement. Tout était si douloureux, cette peine l'envahissait à nouveau. Elle ne parvînt pas à se calmer, car ce n'était pas à cause de l'histoire de la petite fille qu'elle pleurait mais pour ceux qu'ils leur, ... qu'ils _lui_ en fait vivre après, mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable d'en parler. Elle sentie une main se poser sur sa jambe, elle croisa le regard de Sam qui lui faisait comprendre implicitement qu'elle n'avait pas à tout lui dire tout de suite. Au contact de sa main elle se sentit apaisée, elle prit la prit dans la sienne et la serra avait de la relâcher doucement.

Sur le reste du trajet ils parlèrent de tous et de rien. Quand ils furent de retour au bunker ils préparèrent à manger tous les deux et Dean se régala comme jamais. Sara allait un peu mieux, la bonne ambiance qui avait finit par s'installer lui avait donné du baume au cœur. Même si cette discussion avec Sam avait été dure, elle se sentait plus légère, elle avait pu en parler à quelqu'un, car elle refusait d'en parler avec Dana, elle ne voulait pas voir la tristesse et la pitié qui lui était destinée dans les yeux bruns de sa sœur.

* * *

Durant le temps où Sam et Sara étaient parti faire des achats Dana s'était retrouvée seule avec Dean. Il ne semblait pas commode mais le silence commençait à devenir pesant.

-Ça doit être cool d'avoir un endroit fixe dans lequel revenir après les chasses, finit-elle par dire.

Elle ne sut pourquoi ce fut ses premières paroles, peut-être était-ce parce que c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Elle enviait secrètement les frères, ils avaient un chez-eux, Sara et elle n'avait rien, si ce n'est elles-mêmes. Ils avaient ses affaires rangées dans des tiroirs tandis qu'elles les avaient constamment dans un sac qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle.

-C'est pesant d'être tous le temps sur la route, lui répondit-il comme s'il avait compris ce à quoi elle pensait.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux lisses avant de prendre une gorgée de la bière de Dean, qui ne dit rien à sa grande surprise.

-C'est notre vie, c'est tout on a toujours vécu comme cela.

Dean sourit avant de prendre lui aussi une gorgée de bière.

Elle le sentait plus détendu, elle brûlait d'envie de lui poser une question, mais elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec lui et elle ne voulait pas se faire rembarrer. Mais elle finit tout de même par parler.

-Est-ce que tu penses être à la hauteur ?

Dean pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension, elle n'avait pas été assez claire. Elle reformula.

-Est-ce que tu penses être un bon grand frère pour Sam ? Penses-tu être quelqu'un de bon ? Ou penses-tu justement que tu ne mérites pas tout ce que Sam peut t'offrir ? Est-ce que tu penses mériter d'être heureux ?

Elle ne voulait pas poser autant de questions mais ses propres interrogations sur elle-même s'étaient mêlées à ses paroles. Ses inquiétudes l'envahissaient prenant possession de tout son être, cela la rongeait mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Sara, elle se devait d'être forte devant elle.

-Est-ce vraiment à moi que tu poses ces questions ?

Il avait compris, évidemment. Il avait déjà dû ressentir ces émotions, avoir ces mêmes interrogations. Dana avait toujours ressenti cela. Elle s'était toujours occupé de Sara, et maintenant qu'elle était tout ce qui lui restait ses inquiétudes était encore plus fortes qu'avant. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Sara ...

-S'il arrivait quelque chose à Sam, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner, lâcha Dean. Je sais ce que tu ressens tu n'es pas la seule. Tu n'es pas folle, tu n'es pas une mauvaise grande sœur, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Voilà ce que je peux dire en te regardant. La méfiance est devenue une seconde nature tant tu ressens le besoin de protéger ta sœur. Je peux te dire cela, car je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais et je ne suis pas un mauvais frère. Tu es comme moi. Tu n'as pas à porter ce poids trop lourd pour toi, tu peux le partager avec ta sœur et même si cela m'a pris tu temps pour l'accepter, avoir l'aide de Sara n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui dévoiler tes craintes les plus viscérales, tu n'as pas à être parfaite, et forte tout le temps pour elle, tu as besoin d'être sincère, et surtout d'êtres là pour elle quand elle en a besoin, et je sais que c'est le cas et c'est cela qui fait de toi quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui est à la hauteur.

Dana avait arrêté de respirer durant le monologue de Dean, ce qu'il avait dit, ... c'était comme s'il avait lu en elle ses plus grandes craintes, les plus nocives qui la consumaient. Elle expira et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand elles ferma les yeux. Elle qui ne pleurait que rarement devant sa sœur et là, elle fondait presque en larmes devant un inconnu. Un inconnu qui la comprenait. Elle baissa la tête et les larmes tombèrent sur ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur la table Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, peut-être était-ce parce qui l'avait percé à jour, qu'il l'avait compris sans la connaître, qu'il l'avait rassuré alors qu'elle n'avait rien demander. Elle finit par relever la tête, son regard dans celui de Dean.

-Merci.

Pour seule réponse il lui tendit la bière. Elle prit une gorgée, et sourit.

-Est-ce vraiment à moi que tu répondais ?

Il lui rendit son sourire.

Le temps que Sam et Sara reviennent de leurs courses ils étaient resté assis là à boire chacun leur tour, dans un silence devenu amical et apaisant. Quand la bouteille fut vide Dean alla chercher à nouveau de la bière mais ne ramena qu'un seule bouteille qu'ils se partagèrent à nouveau.

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé Sara et Dana se retrouvèrent seule dans la bibliothèque, Sam ayant forcé son frère à l'aider à ranger et à faire la vaisselle. En voyant le sourire de sa sœur qui, elle l'avait remarqué avait bu dans la bière de Dean tout le repas, Sara prit la parole.

-Finalement c'est pas si mal hein ?! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est vrai tu as peut-être raison, mais efface-moi ce sourire de ton visage. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sam ? Tu semble différente et vous avez mis du temps.

Elle fit un regard explicite à Sara qui l'ignora, sachant que sa sœur voulait simplement changer de sujet.

-Alors elle est confortable la banquette arrière ? finit par demander Dana.

-Dana ! Rien de ce que tu peux imaginer s'est passé, tu n'est pas croyable. On as fait que discuter.

-Discuter ? fit sa sœur avec un ton plein de sous-entendu.

-Oui et je ...

Elles entendirent un bruit de porte, la porte d'entrée plus précisément, qui venait de s'ouvrir. Elles sortirent leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie.

Elles virent un homme qui descendait les marches. Elles le prirent en joug toutes les deux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Dana sur un ton sévère.

Il s'arrêta dans sa descente, surpris.

-Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Dana en faisait un mouvement avec son arme.

Il continua de descendre les escaliers jusqu'à arriver à leur hauteur, et les regarda intensément, ses sourcils se fronçant au-dessus des ses yeux bleus

-Où sont Sam et Dean ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Répondez à la question, dit Sara arme tendue devant elle.

Il ne répondit pas et passa devant les sœur.

-Sam ! Dean ! cria-t-il

Dana mit son canon contre sa nuque.

-Répond à la question, qui es-tu ?

Elle le vit hausser les épaules et il se retourna vers elles.

-Castiel.


	4. Similitudes

Dean avait entendu Dana crier, avec Sam ils se regardèrent et tous deux se précipitèrent dans le salon. La scène qui se passait devant eux était presque drôle. Dana et Sara, armes en mains, tenait en joug Castiel. Il leva les mains pour calmer les deux sœurs.

-On se calme, on le connaît ! C'est bon ! Vous pouvez baissez vos armes.

Il regarda Castiel, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus venu. Il s'était inquiété car ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles pendant des semaines. C'était un soulagement de le revoir.

-Cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

Il prit brièvement Castiel dans ses bras et Sam fit de même. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux sœurs dont le regard était rempli d'incompréhension.

-On peut avoir des explications, demanda Dana en faisant des gestes de la main pour signaler sa présence.

-Bien-sûr, dit Sam en montrant Castiel Voici Cas, c'est un ami rassurez-vous.

-Vous n'êtes pas humain, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la plus âgée des deux sœurs.

Perspicace, se dit Dean.

-En effet, répondit Castiel, je suis un ange.

Dean s'attendait à de la surprise sur le visage des deux sœurs, après tout, lui et Sam ignorait l'existence des anges avant d'avoir rencontré Castiel. Mais ... rien, Sara sourit et tendit la main à Castiel, qui lui serra poliment. Elles savaient donc que les anges existaient.

-Sara, se présenta-elle, et voici ma sœur Dana. On est des chasseuses, Sam et Dean nous hébergent le temps qu'on trouve assez l'argent pour repartir.

Castiel les fixait, visiblement perplexe.

-C'est pas tous les jours qu'on me regarde comme cela, plaisanta Dana en faisant un clin d'œil à Castiel.

Dean rit. Castiel ne comprit pas, il rit d'autant plus. Sam posa ensuite la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Dean.

-Vous saviez que les anges existaient ?

Les sœurs se regardèrent et il se demanda ce que ce échange silencieux cachait. Elles ne répondirent pas tout de suite.

-Oui, on en a rencontrés avant, une est devenue une amie. En réalité on a pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis un long moment, depuis qu'on est aux Etats-Unis, finit par dire Sara.

Dean sentit l'inquiétude dans la voix de Sara et dans le regard de Dana. Elles semblaient tout aussi proches de cet ange qu'eux de Castiel.

-Elle s'appelle Abigail, ça te dit quelque chose Castiel ?

Cas finit non de la tête mais il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, Dean se dit qu'il fallait qu'il interroge Cas plus tard.

L'arrivée de Castiel avait été mouvementé mais Sam n'avait toujours pas oublié sa discussion avec Sara dans la voiture, il se sentait coupable, il avait visiblement réveillé en elle de douloureux souvenirs concernant les hommes de lettres. Il avait vu dans son regard une grande tristesse qu'elle cachait derrière ses sourires et il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas à cause de l'histoire de la petite fille. Même s'il avait envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler. Peut-être était-ce de la curiosité mal placée ou peut-être était-ce un début d'attachement, il ne savait pas.

C'est alors qu'il allait se coucher qu'il entendit du bruit provenant de la chambre que Sara occupait. Elle était partie dormir tôt et il pensait qu'elle devait déjà être endormie à cette heure ci. Il toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit, il ne voulait pas ouvrir comme cela, elle était allé dormir et il ne savait pas si elle ... enfin si elle était réellement habillé ou pas. Son esprit divagua un peu puis il se ressaisit. Il entendit comme des sanglots, il avait envie de l'aider mais il ne se connaissait pas vraiment et il ne pouvait pas entrer dans sa chambre comme cela.

Il finit par toquer encore une fois. Elle lui répondit d'une petite voix.

-Oui ?

-Sara c'est ... c'est Sam, tout va bien ?

Elle prit un moment à répondre.

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas ça va.

Il allait lui demander si elle était sûre mais il ne voulait pas plus la déranger.

-Si ... si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis dans ma chambre.

Il aurait pu se tuer pour avoir dit ça comme cela, on n'invitait pas quelqu'un dans sa chambre comme cela ! Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et partit. Il entra dans sa chambre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider, il aurait voulu que Sara le laisse l'aider, mais ça ne servait à rien de forcer les choses. Il se changea et au moment où il allait se coucher dans son lit on toqua à sa porte. Il s'était dit que Dean était venu lui demander quelque chose, alors, quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit Sara en short et T-shirt (qui, il l'avait remarqué, ne couvrait pas tout son ventre) les joues humides, il fût surpris, très surpris. Il restait là à la regarder, ne disant rien.

-Sam, je ... Non, ça ne va pas.

Il ouvrit la porte, et l'invita à entrer. Faisant abstraction du fait qu'il était seul avec Sara dans sa chambre. Elle s'essaya sur son lit, et lui à côté d'elle.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule l'incitant à parler.

-Dans la voiture, ... je n'ai pas pleuré à cause de l'histoire avec la petite fille.

Il ne dit rien, se disant qu'elle était venue pour parler et non pas pour discuter.

-Il s'est passé autre chose.

Sa voix tremblait, Sam comprit que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire l'avait réellement touchée, blessée.

-Après cette histoire, il s'est passé pleins de choses, et Dana a disparu pendant un moment, plusieurs mois, presque une année.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Pendant ce temps je l'ai cherché mais j'ai ... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas un chasseur et il était vraiment gentil. J'en avais mare de cette vie que j'avais, je ne voulais plus chasser, pas sans Dana - elle sourit tristement - j'ai finit par m'installer avec lui, ... on avait même un chat, ... j'ai finit par arrêter de chercher ma sœur. J'étais bien à ce moment-là même si Dana me manquait.

Sam songea à ce qu'il avait vécu pendant que Dean était au purgatoire. Cette histoire lui rappelait beaucoup ce temps-là.

-Puis Dana est réapparue, et là j'étais heureuse, j'avais ma sœur, quelqu'un qui m'aimait, une vie tranquille loin du stress de la chasse, et je ... j'étais ...

Elle laissait sa phrase en suspens, baissa la tête, il vit des larmes tomber sur ses cuisses. Sam eut mal pour elle, la tristesse et le désespoir qu'il voyait en elle semblait être bien trop grand pour qu'elle arrive à le supporter.

-Peu après que Dana soit revenu les hommes de lettres nous ont kidnappé, à nouveau. Ils voulaient des renseignements sur des chasseurs : des noms, des adresses. Dana à réussi à s'échapper, moi pas. Je lui ai dit de partir, et même si elle ne le voulait pas, elle le fit. Elle était obligée, si elle voulait me sauver il fallait qu'elle se sauve d'abord. Je savais qu'elle allait revenir me chercher. Mais ça les a énervé, beaucoup. Ils m'ont torturé, frappé, j'étais attaché au sol, et ils me frappaient ... encore et encore pour avoir des réponses, que je ne leur ai pas données naturellement. Mais ...

Un sanglot lui échappa et Sam lui prit la main.

-Quand Dana est revenue me chercher ils m'avaient presque battue à mort, je faisais une hémorragie interne.

Elle se toucha à nouveau le ventre dans le même réflexe que dans la voiture. Il comprit qu'elle avait dû recevoir beaucoup de coups dans l'abdomen. Il la vit se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Elle serra fort sa main et releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux rougis par les larmes qui coulaient en continu sur son visage, ses iris se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle essaya de parler mais c'était comme si les mots lui coûtaient trop chers, la voir comme ça lui fendit le cœur.

-Je ... J'étais ... en ... enceinte ...

Elle éclata en sanglots, se précipitant contre Sam qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle serra son T-shirt. Sam avait cru qu'il avait vécu quelque chose de similaire à elle l'espace d'un instant mais il s'était trompé, elle avait perdu un enfant, au moment même où elle avait cru pouvoir avoir une vie heureuse. Il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de semblable, il avait perdu son frère, sa petite amie, sa mère, des amis, mais perdre un enfant devait être complètement différent. Elle ne cessa pas de pleurer, et Sam sentit son T-shirt devenir humide mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ce qu'elle vécut était horrible. Il comprit qu'au-delà de la tristesse qu'elle avait dû ressentir, elle avait surtout perdu espoir. Il la serra encore plus dans ses bras et passa sa main dans son dos pour essayer de la calmer. Tous deux oublièrent qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours, à ce moment-là c'était comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date.

Elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Sam épuisé par le chagrin. Une fois sûr qu'elle dormait, il l'installa dans son lit et sortit pour la laisser se reposer. Il y avait assez de chambres dans le bunker, et il voulait qu'elle puisse être tranquille.

Après que Sam, Dana et Sara étaient partis se coucher, Castiel rejoignit Dean dans le salon. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, Dean se dit que c'était le bon moment pour questionner l'ange.

-Cas, tu connais cette Abigail, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel baissa la tête, et réfléchit.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

-Alors, pourquoi as-tu dit que tu ne la connaissais pas ?

Castiel soupira, avant de regarder à nouveau Dean.

-Abigail est connue de la plupart des anges, mais pas d'une bonne manière. Elle était très intéressée par le pouvoir, alors que là-haut elle n'avait qu'un poste bas placé. Quand on a appris votre naissance on savait toute l'importance que toi et ton frère allaient avoir, notamment à cause de cette histoire avec Michael et Lucifer. On ne pouvait pas tout prévoir, mais on savait que vous alliez avoir un place très privilégiée. Abigail la sut aussi. Elle voyait en vous l'accès au pouvoir, elle était intéressée par ce que vous pourriez lui offrir : une place de choix parmi les anges, comme celle que j'ai eue pendant un moment. Elle était prête à tous pour mettre la main sur vous, quitte à menacer d'autres anges, à soudoyer des démons et d'autres choses. Elle a fini par être expulser du paradis.

-Donc cette Abigail peut être dangereuse.

-Oui, non, ... ça fait des années que personne n'a eu de nouvelle d'elle, peut-être s'est-elle calmée. Mais Dean je me méfie des sœurs. Elles me semblent étranges.

-Je me suis aussi méfié au début, mais je ne pense pas qu'on est à les craindre. Tu sais elles sont comme nous Cas et ...

-C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète Dean. Elles vous ressemblent beaucoup, et je n'ai pas eu besoin de passer beaucoup de temps avec elles pour le comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on rencontre des personnes qui nous ressemblent Cas, nous les chasseur on a tous vécu des choses similaires qui nous ont menées jusqu'à cette vie.

-Peut-être, mais Dean fait attention, cette histoire ne me plaît pas trop.

-T'inquiète Cas, ça va aller.

Dean se dit que même s'il ne doutait pas vraiment de Sara et Dana il parlerait de toute cette histoire à Sam. Maintenant que Dean y pensait il se dit que Cas n'avait pas complètement tort, les sœurs leur ressemblaient beaucoup. Il se rappela que Dana avait commandé un hamburger comme lui après la chasse, et il pensea à toutes ces émotions qu'il avait vue en elles après le cambriolage, et de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec elle. Mais il ne voulait pas les juger trop vite, après tout il ne s'agissait que de sentiments et de goûts. C'était peut-être une coïncidence, mais avec la vie qu'il menait il s'avait que les coïncidences étaient peu fréquentes.

Sam n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, la venue de Sara hier l'avait un peu bouleversé. Après près d'une heure à essayer de se rendormir, il finit par se lever. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine et qu'il vit son frère assit à la table un café en main il sut tout de suite que Dean l'attendait. Il se servit lui aussi un café et s'installa face à son frère. Après un court silence Dean prit la parole.

-Sam, j'ai discuté avec Cas hier d'Abigail.

-L'amie-ange de Sara et Dana.

Dean acquiesça et lui rapporta les découvertes qu'il avait faites la veille au soir. Sam l'écoutait silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi penser des révélations de son frère.

-J'ai confiance en elles Dean, même si cette histoire est inquiétante.

-Sam avoue qu'elles nous ressemblent beaucoup.

Il repensa à Sara, non ils ne se ressemblaient pas totalement, il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de comparable.

-Pas tant que ça Dean.

Il vit son frère le sonder.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis Sam ?

Il ne voulait pas raconter à son frère ce que Sara lui avait dit, il n'était en droit de révéler quelque chose de si personnel, de si intime. Il se rendit d'ailleurs compte que Sara lui faisait assez confiance et se sentait assez proche de lui pour lui avoir dit une chose pareille. Il repensa à Sara dans ses bras la veille. Il sourit. Il vit Dean sourire aussi, Sam comprit que Dean avait compris, du moins partiellement, ce qu'il pensait.

-Oh Sammy !

-Quoi ? répondit Sam innocemment.


	5. Conflits

Sara ouvrit les yeux lentement, elle avait mal à la tête. Elle regarda le réveil à côté d'elle et vit qu'il était presque 11h. Elle se leva d'un bond, et se demanda comment elle avait pu dormir si longtemps quand soudain, elle remarqua une chose. Elle n'avait pas de réveil. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la chambre de Sam. Elle se rappela difficilement ce qui c'était passé la veille. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait elle rougit, elle était allée dans sa chambre en pyjama.

Quand Sam avait toqué la première fois, elle était en train de dormir. Le bruit l'avait réveillé de son cauchemar, le même cauchemar qu'elle faisait depuis si longtemps déjà. Elle rêvait de cette cave dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée, du sang qui tachait ses vêtements, mais surtout elle rêvait du moment où elle avait compris d'où provenait le sang. Ce moment où elle avait réalisé, ce que les hommes de lettres lui avaient fait, de quoi ils l'avaient privée. Ainsi, quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait de nouveau été envahie par le désespoir, car au-delà du fait qu'elle avait perdu un enfant, elle avait aussi perdu l'espoir d'en avoir un jour. Ils l'avaient détruite.

Certes, elle s'était reconstruite depuis, mais pas complètement. Quand elle entendit à nouveau toquer, elle était déjà entrain de pleurer mais puis elle avait entendu la voix de Sam et cela l'avait réconforté. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle, et quand il lui dit que si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle pouvait aller le voir, elle avait voulu se lever et lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'il la réconforte. Mais non, elle ne devait pas le déranger avec ses problèmes, il devait déjà en avoir. Mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle finit par se dire que de l'aide serait nécessaire, qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle hésita quelques minutes avant de se lever et avait presque couru jusqu'à la chambre Sam.

Elle se leva, sortit de la chambre, croisa Dean qui lui fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu du fait qu'elle était sortie de la chambre de son frère, puis alla se changer avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle se servit du café et rejoignis le salon où Sam discutait avec Dean, et Dana buvait un café.

-C'est à cette heure-là que tu te lèves ? Plaisanta sa sœur.

Elle fit une grimace à Dana et sourit à Sam assis à l'autre bout de la table, mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas fâché contre elle, après tout elle était venu le déranger dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait peut-être empêché de dormir toute la nuit. Elle s'en voulut, et le fait que Sam ne l'avait toujours pas remarquer ne l'encourageai pas.

Les deux frères discutèrent pendant de longues minutes, un air bien trop sérieux au visage.

-Dana, il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin ?

-Pas que je sache, mais je me suis réveillé assez tard, ils sont comme cela depuis que je me suis levé. Tu as fait quelque chose Sara ?

-Bien sûr que non ! dit outré Sara.

Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Sam, toujours entrain de parler à son frère, regarda dans leur direction. Son regard croisa celui de Sara, qui fût étonner par le doute qui régnait dans celui du jeune Winchester. Elle se détourna de ses yeux bien trop envoûtants.

Les deux frères finirent de discuter, Sam but une gorgée de son café avant de prendre la parole.

-Ils faut qu'on soit sûrs d'une chose.

Sara s'inquiéta, ayant peur qu'ils ne changent d'avis et les mettent à la porte.

-On doit vérifier si vous n'êtes pas des démons ou des anges.

Elle et sa sœur se regardèrent surprises, mais après tout ils les accueillaient, elles pouvaient bien faire cela pour eux. Dean sortit une lame d'ange et leur tendit. Sara la prit la première et se fit une entaille sur le bras. Du sang coula et Sam parut soulagé, mais Dean avait toujours sur le visage un air méfiant. Dana lui prit rageusement la lame des mains, soupira puis se coupa avec.

-C'est bon vous êtes contents ? S'exclama Dana en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son bras avec un mouchoirs. Autre chose peut-être ? Une lame en argent ? Tant que vous y êtes, vous voulez nous tirer dessus avec des balles anti-sorcières ?

Dean pencha la tête visiblement agacé.

-Pourquoi pas ? dit-il.

Sam lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Non, on a juste encore une chose à vous demander, avez-vous des protection contre la possession démoniaque, dit-Sam.

Il tira sur le col de son T-shirt pour faire apparaître son tatouage anti-possession. Sara se releva sur sa chaise et son regard s'attarda sur la partie très courtement découverte du corps de Sam. Elle se frappa mentalement pour ce geste, mais un sourire s'était installé sur ses lèvres. Ce qui la fit vraiment rire par contre, fût le regard que porta Dana sur Dean au moment où, lui aussi, leur montra son tatouage. On aurait dit que sa sœur allait lui sauter dessus, visiblement Dana éprouvait des sentiments partagés entre l'agacement et l'attirance pour Dean. Elle lui donna un coup de coude, en espérant ne pas avoir eu la même lueur dans les yeux. Dana râla et regarda Sara qui comprit que sa sœur lui disait en silence"c'est bon, j'ai droit de profiter de la vue".

Les deux frères ne semblèrent pas remarquer ce qui passait du côté des sœurs, mais par contre ils attendaient leur réponse.

-Très bien, fit Dana en se levant.

Elle se mit de profil et releva son T-shirt montrant le tatouage qu'elle avait sur les côtes. Sara pouffa en voyant que Dean regardait Dana, tout comme elle l'avait regardé, mais tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle devait aussi montrer sa marque. Elle se maudit d'avoir choisi se T-shirt aujourd'hui.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

-Oui, répondit Dean catégorique.

Elle se leva, et releva entièrement son T-shirt qu'elle garda tout de même replié sur ses bras, et se retourna pour montrer aux deux frères la marque qu'elle avait au niveau de la colonne vertébrale sur son dos, cachée partiellement par la fermeture de son soutient-gorge.

-Par contre j'enlèverai rien de plus, râla-t-elle.

Elle entendit Sam tousser à la suite de la phrase, s'étouffant avec son café, avant de donner un coup dans sa tasse dont le contenu se renversa sur son pantalon. Il se leva, jurant, et baissant la tête, tandis que Sara riait de sa maladresse.. Elle remit son T-shirt alors que Sam se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer, un sentiment de honte prononcé sur le visage.

-Et ben tu lui as fait de l'effet, riait Dana.

L'aînée allait faire une blague quand son téléphone sonna. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant marqué "numéro inconnu". Après un court moment d'hésitation elle décrocha. Sara vit sa sœur se relever sur sa chaise brusquement.

-Abi ? Abi, tout va bien ?

Sara regarda sa sœur surprise, elles n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis si longtemps, ce coup de téléphone ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : elle avait des ennuis.

-Abi, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Dis-moi où tu es, je viens te chercher, on est dans un endroit sûr. J'arrive ne bouge pas, je serai là dans deux heures maximum, fait attention.

Elle raccrocha et fit signe à sa sœur de se lever.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Sara.

-Elle a des problèmes, des démons la pourchasse, elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi mais elle est ici aux Etats-Unis, pas loin. Dépêche-toi on va la récupérer, elle est blessée.

Alors que Sara partit chercher les clés de la voiture, Dean se leva et prit le bras à Dana.

-Attends, je ne connais pas cette Abigail, et je ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui non-plus.

-Lâche-moi Dean !

-Castiel n'a pas confiance en elle, ...

-Donc il l'a connaissait, ... mais tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre.

Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, et Dana commençait réellement à être agacée.

-Je ne veux pas d'elle ici !

S'en était trop, elle le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Je vais aller la chercher et je la ramène ici, elle a besoin de nous, et je m'en fous de ce que tu penses. Si tu veux nous virer d'ici après et bien soit. Si tu veux m'en n'empêcher, faudra me tuer, ...

-Dana ! Cria sa sœur qui revenait dans la bibliothèque. Ça suffit, on y va !

Sara lui lança les clés qu'elle attrapa, lâchant Dean de son autre main, avant de partir en direction du garage, lui lançant un regard noir au passage.


	6. Discussions

Sam après être allé se changer, revînt dans la bibliothèque. Il fut surpris de n'y trouver que Dean adossé contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dean soupira.

-Tu devineras jamais.

Pendant que Dean expliquait la situation à Sam, Castiel arriva et écouta le débriefing.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça, dit-Sam.

-Honnêtement moi non plus, répondit Castiel.

Dean se leva de sa chaise, agacé.

-Cas c'est toi qui disais que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance !

-Dean ce que je disais c'est que je me méfiais, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis des années.

-De toute façon c'est trop tard. Je doute que Dana revienne sans Abigail, on avisera Dean.

-Oui, mais je préviens si je ne le sens pas, elles partent tout de suite, peu importe combien tu trouves Sara attirante.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ? Je t'ai vu regarder Dana tout à l'heure.

-Mais moi j'ai pas renverser mon café à l'idée de voir Sara sans T-shirt.

-Je …

-STOP !

Ils se retournèrent vers Castiel.

-Sam honnêtement je suis d'accord avec Dean, regardez ce qu'elles vous font ! Elle vous retourne la tête – Il se tourna vers Dean – à tous les _deux_.

Dean détourna le regard.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elles quittent le bunker assez rapidement, pas à cause d'Abigail, mais à cause de l'effet qu'elles ont sur vous deux.

Ce fût ce coup-ci Sam qui détourna les yeux, et soupira.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas tort.

Sam devait bien avouer que Sara ne le laissait pas indifférent, en fait il était carrément sous son charme. En plus d'être belle, elle connaissait la vie de chasseur, elle savait à quelle point c'était un mode de vie compliqué. Elle connaissait le poids de la culpabilité, de la tristesse, elle était comme lui. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'attirait tant chez elle ? Il avait envie de l'aider à aller mieux, car ça le faisait lui-même se sentir mieux.

-Tu veux bien répéter Sammy ?

-Peut-être devrait-on être plus prudent, et ne pas les accueillir plus de temps qu'il ne faut.

Dean sourit, son frère commençait à retrouver la raison

-Voilà quelque chose qui me plaît !

* * *

Les sœurs revinrent dans l'après-midi. Tous les trois les avaient attendus toute la journée, principalement parce que Dean ne voulait pas qu'elles soient seules dans le bunker. Dana ne regarda même pas Dean, et Sara fit simplement un signe de la main pour saluer les garçons. Elle aidait la personne que Sam supposait être Abigail, qui semblait avoir été pas mal blessée. Elle releva la tête.

-Merci de me laisser venir, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Dean ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un regard méfiant. Les regards d'Abigail et de Castiel se croisèrent.

-Castiel, … tu es là.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de lâcher un petit « Abigail ».

Elle se mit droite et fit signe à Sara de la lâcher, elle avança d'un pas chancelant vers Castiel.

-Je, … je suis contente de te voir Castiel, ça fait longtemps, même si je suppose que tu ne dois pas être heureux de me voir près de Sam et Dean. Castiel, … je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire ses excuses.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Je sais mais j'avais besoin de m'excuser. Tu sais … je ne suis vraiment pas fière de ce que j'ai fais, mais j'ai changé, avoir été bannie du paradis m'a fait réaliser l'ampleur de ma bêtise. J'étais juste avide de pouvoir, j'étais tellement insignifiante là-haut. Mais rien n'excuse mes actes et je le sais.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulut faire encore un pas en direction de lui mais elle s'écroula au sol. Dana se précipita vers elle, et l'aida à se relever.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas soigné ? Demanda Dean alors que Dana se dirigea vers le couloir en aidant l'ange à se déplacer .

-Je n'ai plus assez de force pour me soigner.

-Content Dean ? Elle ne peut faire de mal à personne ! Répliqua Dana.

Abi lui fit signe de se taire, pour ne pas aggraver la situation, Dana leva les yeux aux ciels avant de reprendre sa route.

-Il faut que tu reposes.

-Attendez !

Cinq têtes se tournèrent vers Castiel. Il s'avança vers Abigail et posa sa main sur son front, elle ferma les yeux à ce contact. Une légère lumière émana de sa main quand il la soigna. Après quelques secondes, il retira sa main, et Abigail rouvrit les yeux.

-Merci.

Elles sortirent de la pièce, et Sara les suivit.

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était complètement perdu, il n'avait pas ressenti de menace en ayant vu Abigail, mais elle était blessé et donc vulnérable, c'était normal qu'il ne voyait pas danger en elle dans cet état. Mais elle avait l'air vraiment désolé, elle avait l'air de vraiment regretter tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Il soupira. Ces prochains jours allait être compliqués.

* * *

Ils avaient mangé le repas du soir à trois, avec Castiel à côté qui ne faisait que regarder. Dana n'avait pas voulu venir et était rester avec Abigail. Le repas avait été trop silencieux pour être agréable. Même si Sam et Dean n'en voulaient pas vraiment à Sara un certain malaise était palpable. Sam sentait qu'elle était un peu perdue, il supposa qu'être là à manger avec des personnes qui pensaient à les virer, à cause d'une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas, devait la rendre un peu confuse. Après ce moment qui parût trop long à tout le monde, ils allèrent se coucher.

Sam était presque endormi quand il entendit toquer à la porte. Avant même d'avoir répondu, il vit Sara entrer. Il se mit assis dans son lit, complètement perdu. Revenait-elle pour la même raison que la première fois ?

-Sara ? Ça … ça va ?

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que cette fois-ci, elle porta que le T-shirt de son pyjama, laissant ses jambes nues, entièrement découvertes. Elle avança vers le lit et monta dessus, ne répondant pas à sa question. Il déglutit quand elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

-Sara, … je … je …

Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Chut, détends-toi.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle dans son cou. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il ne pouvait plus penser à rien à part au fait qu'elle était assis sur lui, dans son lit, à moitié nue.

-Sa… Sara qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle l'obligea à se recoucher, et elle enleva son T-shirt dévoilant le haut de son corps seulement recouvert d'un soutient-gorge en dentelle noir. Elle se pencha collant leurs torses, l'embrassa dans le cou et dit :

-Ça ne se voit pas ?

Elle fit remonter sa bouche jusqu'à ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser. Sam ne tînt plus il prit son visage dans ses mains la voulant encore plus près. Elle lui prit le bras, sans rompre le contact de leurs bouches, et fit descendre sa main le long de son cou, la fit passer par sa poitrine avant de la déposer sur sa taille. Elle tira son T-shirt pour qu'il l'enlève et il s'en débarrassa le plus vite qu'il put, mettant aussi de côté la couverture qui les séparait. Les mains de Sara parcouraient son torse, et Sam avait l'impression que son corps brûlait sous ses caresses. D'un mouvement il les fit rouler et il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa à son tour dans le cou et elle gémit. Sam crut perdre la tête, tout était si intense. Il sentit Sara descendre ses mains jusqu'au pantalon qu'il portait et il retînt son souffle quand elle lui enleva. Elle répétait son nom, encore et encore.

-Sam, sam …

Il continua de faire descendre ses baisers.

-Sam …

Il embrassa sa clavicule.

-Sam …

Il passa une main dans son dos et défit l'ouverture de son soutien-gorge. Il allait lui enlever …

-SAM ! Arrête de dormir, tu sais quelle heure il est ?

Il se réveilla en sursaut et plein de sueur. Dean toquait à la porte.

-Oui … euh … oui j'arrive je le lève. Juste le temps de … J'arrive.

Juste le temps qu'il se remette de son rêve. Sam soupira fortement et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Il se prépara et sortit de sa chambre priant pour ne pas croiser Sara, ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit était bien trop gênant, même si elle ne le savait pas. Il arriva dans la cuisine et fût soulagé de n'y trouver que Dana et Abigail. Dean avait peut-être un opinion tranchée sur Abi, mais lui non. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était dangereuse, après tout cela faisait des années qu'aucun ange n'avait entendu quelque chose de mal à propos d'elle, elle avait certainement erré un peu sur terre avant de rencontrer les sœurs. Ils avaient remarqué, parfois contre leur gré, la méfiance que pouvait avoir Dana à l'égard des autres personnes, et il ne verrait pas pourquoi elle se serait trompé avec Abigail.

-Dana ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui, même si elle semblait toujours contrariée, son visage s'était adouci depuis la veille.

-Je suis désolé pour l'attitude de mon frère. Tu sais il ne pense pas à mal, il essaye juste de nous protéger, moi et Castiel.

-Je sais ce qu'Abigail à fait, elle nous a tout expliqué hier. C'est vrai que je peux comprendre que vu les événements Dean soit méfiant envers Abi, mais je pensais que vous nous faisiez confiance.

Sam s'assit face à elle.

-On vous fait confiance, sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

-Du moins on est encore là. Tu sais je suis loin d'être débile, et je suppose que vous avez certainement pensé à nous mettre à la porte après toute cette histoire. Mais Sam je dois te dire une chose, … .Je n'ai pas vu Sara aussi joyeuse depuis longtemps. Être là lui fait du bien, être avec toi lui fait du bien.

Sam rougit.

-Elle tient à toi, alors qu'elle ne te connait même pas. Sam si j'avais vous arrivez à la décision de nous virer, je t'en prie, pense à ce que Sara va ressentir. Enfin je veux dire ... je compte pas rester plus de temps qu'il ne faut, rassures-toi, mais fait attention.

Il hocha la tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

-Je sais que tu tiens à elle aussi, alors évite de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'es déjà. Elle est tout ce qui me reste Sam.

* * *

-Dean, Dean attend !

Il se retourna et s'arrêta dans le couloir, voyant Sara qui marchait vers lui.

-Dean, tu sais je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Vous êtes déjà sympathiques de nous aider, et on vous a un peu forcer la main avec Abi. Mais tu sais Abi compte beaucoup pour nous, elle nous a aidé tellement de fois, elle nous a sauvé la vie. Après si vous ne voulez pas qu'on reste je comprendrais, et honnêtement je crois qu'on ferait pareil.

-Je vais pas te mentir on y a pensé, et je ne vois vraiment pas toute cette histoire d'un bon œil , mais on est pas des monstres non plus, on ne va pas vous mettre à la porte comme ça, par contre dès que vous avez récupéré assez d'argent vous partirez.

Il vit Sara baissez la tête, elle avait un sourire triste.

-Bien-sûr, c'est normal.

Elle allait repartir en direction de la bibliothèque, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme cela il avait l'air si triste, il ne changerai pas d'avis mais, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu dire cela autrement.

-Sara – elle se retourna – c'est ma décision, pas celle de Sam. Il t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais.

Elle sourit.

-Merci.


	7. Rapprochements

Deux jours après son arrivée Abigail repartit, Dana fut triste et énerver. Certes Abigail repartait pour continuer de trouver des réponses pour l'enquête que menaient les sœurs aux Etats-Unis, mais aussi parce que l'ambiance au bunker devenait insoutenable. L'ange s'était dit que la seule solution pour calmer la situation était de partir. Dana en avait beaucoup voulu à Dean et à Castiel, mais elle avait finit par se faire une raison, même si elle avait en travers de la gorge le fait que les deux frères ne lui avaient pas fait assez confiance pour accepter Abigail.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les sœurs étaient arrivés au bunker. Dana sortait de temps en temps dans différents bars, arnaquant des hommes par-ci par-là, afin de gagner rapidement de l'argent. Sara quant à elle passait son temps à faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque souvent accompagnée de Sam, qui malgré le fait qu'il ne savait sur quoi elle travaillait faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. Un soir Dana voulut sortir à nouveau, mais elle en avait marre d'être seule. Elle voulait demander à Sara de l'accompagner, mais quand elle la vit aux côtés de Sam, toute souriante, elle se résigna. La solution lui fut offerte sur un plateau. Dean venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Je sors essayer de récupérer de l'argent – Sara leva la tête et lui dit d'être prudente – Dean tu viens avec moi.

Le ton qu'elle employa fit comprendre à Dean que ce n'était pas une question.

-Pourquoi?

Elle mit son doigt sur son menton feignant de réfléchir.

-Bah, parce je crois qu'il faut qu'on ai une discussion et je suppose que tu préfères qu'on fasse autour d'un verre, parce que je ne te laisse pas le choix et parce que j'en ai marre de sortir seule.

Dean fit une mine surprise et agacée, mais prit sa veste.

-On prend ma voiture, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

Il l'imita en mettant aussi son doigt sur son menton.

-Bah, parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ils partirent.

Une fois arriver au bar, Dana s'assit au comptoir et commanda deux bières. Dean s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Bon qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, Dean pas de tout de suite, et si on essayait de profiter un peu de la soirée d'abord et puis je dois récupérer de l'argent.

Il soupira, visiblement profondément agacé.

-Bon, c'est quoi tu plan arnaquer les gens aux fléchettes ou au billard ?

-En partie mais si je veux pouvoir leurs prendre leur argent il faut d'abord que les hommes m'invitent à jouer.

En enleva son gilet, et lui fit clin d'œil. Dana vit Dean déglutir quand il vit qu'elle portait un haut qui sans être trop décolleté ou court, était très sexy.

-Et tu compte faire quoi maintenant, lui dit-il en la regardant étrangement fixement dans les yeux.

-Attendre, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'amusait et c'était justement la raison pour laquelle elle avait demandé à Dean de venir avec elle. Même si leur relation était tendue depuis l'arrivée (et surtout départ) d'Abigail, il fallait bien avouer que Dean était plutôt séduisant. Après toute cette semaine, où elle s'était sentie seule, Dean et Castiel restant souvent ensemble, certainement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas la voir, lui en voulant d'avoir ramené Abi, et Sam et Sara étaient réellement tout le temps entrain de faire des recherches, donc elle en avait eut marre, elle avait voulu sortir avec quelqu'un et s'amuser un peu de nouveau.

-Excusez-moi, fit le barman en tendant une boisson à Dana. C'est de la part du monsieur là-bas.

Il pointa du doigt un homme qui se situa à l'autre bout du comptoir, il lui fit un clin d'œil, plein de sous-entendus. Elle lui sourit en retour.

-Tu vois Dean, il suffit d'attendre.

Elle allait se lever pour aller rejoindre l'homme quand il lui prit le bras.

-Dana tu ne vas pas sérieusement rejoindre ce mec ! Ses intentions envers toi sont plutôt claires.

Elle se libéra doucement de sa main et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Je sais, mais je peux me débrouiller, à moins que tu ne me dises ça pour que je reste avec toi ?

Il leva les yeux en l'air.

-Très bien, vas-y !

Elle s'assit à côté de l'homme en question, et jeta coup d'oeil à Dean qui ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle allait passer une bonne soirée.

* * *

Sara était assise à côté de Sam, il était vraiment gentil de l'aider alors qu'il ne savait pas même pas sur quoi elle travaillait. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait passé beaucoup de avec lui, il arrivait à lui faire oublié tout ce qui la rendait triste. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ça ne pouvait pas durer, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie autant apaisée ça avait mal fini. De plus elle allait partir à un moment, elle n'allait pas rester au bunker pour toujours, elle n'avait donc pas réellement envie de s'aventurer dans quelque chose de trop compliquer.

Mais le fait était que malgré ses efforts pour essayer d'avancer sur l'affaire, elle avait terriblement du mal à ce concentrer avec Sam à côté d'elle. Argh ! Pourquoi c'était si difficile. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras en soupirant.

-Sara ? Ça va ?

-Oui, … oui ça va …

Elle se leva de sa chaise, et s'étira.

-J'ai juste besoin de faire une pause, j'ai mal à la tête.

Elle se frotta le crâne avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sais je voulais te remercier pour l'autre soir.

Il la regarda, surprit, ils n'avaient pas parlé une seule fois du soir où Sara était venu le voir dans sa chambre.

-Tu sais quand je suis venue.

Sam baissa la tête et parut étrangement gêné.

-Et m'excuser, je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de dormir.

Il se leva et se mit face à elle, les mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-Merci, j'avais juste besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement, Sara ferma les yeux et son souffle se fit tremblant. Au bout d'un instant qui parut trop court il la lâcha et alla se rasseoir, elle fit de même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sam prit la parole.

-Sara, je crois que j'ai aussi besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Sam, tu peux me parler de tout, j'espère que tu le sais.

Elle mit sa main sur la sienne.

-Sara, je n'arrête pas de penser à quelque chose … – Sara l'encouragea du regard – j'ai peur Sara.

-De quoi ?

-De moi, des décisions que je prends, des personnes sont déjà mortes à cause de moi, et depuis que tu es arrivée, cette pensée ne sort pas de ma tête.

Elle ne fit pas le lien entre sa venue au bunker et les inquiétudes de Sam, il dû remarquer son incompréhension.

-Sara, presque toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi sont mortes. Toutes les femmes que j'ai aimées – il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre – les personnes qui sont trop proches de moi finissent par être tué. Je … je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive aussi.

Sara prit du temps à réagir, le temps d'assimiler toutes les paroles de Sam, de faire les liens qui semblaient devoir être faits. Elle regarda Sam, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la ré-ouvrit, mais ne dit rien. Venait-il de dire, qu'elle comptait pour lui ?

* * *

Dana avait commencé la partie de billard avec l'homme qui lui avait offert la boisson, elle faisant semblant d'être nulle, et bourré. Elle riait à toutes ses blagues aussi lourdes soit-elle.

Elle avait déjà réussi à lui faire parier plus de 200 dollars, et elle contait bien continuer, Dean c'était approcher du billard et buvait une bière accoudé à une table haute. Elle savait qu'il la regardait, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Après avoir perdu une énième partie, elle se colla contre l'homme et rigola.

-Allez je veux encore en faire une, je sais que je peux réussir à gagner.

-Écoute, chérie, je veux pas te faire perdre tout ton argent. Mais on pourrait discuter de ça dans un endroit plus calme.

Il fit descendre la main qu'il avait dans son dos. Elle l'arrêta et lui sourit gentiment, essayant de garder son calme. Dean s'était approché quand il avait vu le geste de l'homme mais elle lui fit signe qu'elle maîtrisait la situation.

-Laisse-moi essayer encore une fois, et après on pourra discuter de tout ce que veux.

Elle lui avait susurré cette phrase à l'oreille, et elle sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister.

-D'accord, si tu veux.

Elle posa tout ce qui lui restait en argent sur la table, pour un total de 500 dollars, lui fit un clin d'œil, et il posa la même somme.

-Je te laisse commencer poupée.

Elle regarda Dean qui était maintenant était debout à côté de la table.

-Merci trop aimable.

Elle sourit et cassa. Deux boules rentrèrent tout de suite. Elle poussa une petite exclamation.

-Woah, t'as vu ce que j'ai fait !

L'homme sourit bizarrement, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Elle rentra toutes ses boules à la suite, ne laissant même pas l'occasion à l'homme de jouer. Il était bien trop abasourdi pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis vînt le moment de rentrer la dernière, la numéro huit. Elle se plaça juste devant Dean, tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et sourit. Elle se pencha pour viser sachant très bien que Dean était très proche d'elle. Elle tira et la boule noire rentra, elle sourit et prit l'argent en main.

-Je t'avais dit que je savais que je pouvais gagner, lui dit-elle.

Elle se retourna et voulut repartir mais l'homme lui agrippa le bras.

-Espèce de sale pute, tu m'as arnaqué.

Elle se détacha de l'emprise de l'homme, et lui fit face.

-Et oui mon chéri !

Il la prit par la taille et la ramena à lui. Il posa une main sur ses fesses.

-T'as peut-être gagné, mais on a toujours une discussion à avoir non ?

Il passa une main sous son T-shirt et la fit remonter vers sa poitrine mais le poing de Dean le stoppa. Il la lâcha et s'essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

-Sale con !

Il s'élança vers Dean, mais Dana l'attrapa et lui tordit le bras dans son dos, avant de lui plaquer le visage contre le billard.

-Je trouve que tu dis beaucoup de gros-mots, mon chou. Mais tu vas bien gentiment rentrer chez toi maintenant.

Il voulut protester mais elle resserra son emprise et il poussa un cri de douleur. Elle le relâcha doucement, et il s'enfuit du bar.

-Je t'avais dit que je pouvais me débrouiller.

* * *

Elle l'avait embrassé, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle qui ne voulait pas être entraîné dans quelque chose de sérieux. Quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire, elle l'avait prit par le col sa chemise et l'avait embrassé. Il lui avait rendu son baiser, et avait posé la sa main sur sa joue. Ils avaient fini par se séparer et maintenant ils se regardaient.

-Sam, je … je suis désolé, … – elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres – je sais pas ce qui m'a pris … je …

Sam la fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau, et cette fois le baiser fut un peu plus intense. Sara se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur les genoux de Sam sans rompre le contact avec ses lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Sara et elle les mit sur son torse. Elle poussa un léger gémissent quand il fit descendre sa bouche dans son cou, et elle pencha la tête instinctivement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un petit cri.

-Sam !

Elle le repoussa doucement, et se leva.

-Castiel ! Tu es là … dit Sam en se raclant la gorge.

Sara rougit comme elle n'avait jamais rougi de sa vie et Castiel semblait avoir beuguer. Il ouvrit la bouche mais finit par se raviser et fit tout simplement demi-tour.

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et près quelques secondes, Sam se mit à rire, et entraînant Sara avec lui.

* * *

-Bon on devait discuter non ?! Dit Dean accoudé au bar.

-Oui, c'est vrai – elle prit une gorgée de sa cinquième bière – je voulais… m'excuser pour mon comportement la semaine dernière, ta méfiance était légitime. Mais je pensais que tu nous faisais assez confiance pour … je sais pas … Abi est ma meilleure amie, et je crois que j'étais vexée que tu sois si méfiant.

-Ce n'avait rien à voir avec toi ou Sara, tu sais je dois protéger mon frère, donc j'ai tendance à être très méfiant avec tout le monde, et si je ne vous faisais pas assez confiance, ça ferait longtemps que vous auriez quitté le bunker. On … je vous fais confiance.

Il lui sourit et elle fit de même.

-Je uis heureuse qu'on ai pu discuter un peu Dean - elle regarda par dessus son épaule et vit quelque chose qui l'intrigua - mais par contre ...

Elle s'approcha de lui, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il ne recula pas.

-La femme derrière toi n'arrête pas de te fixer – elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille – et j'ai vraiment envie de lui donner quelque chose à regarder.

Elle l'embrassa doucement à la fin de sa phrase. Il fut surpris mais ne la repoussa pas, répondant même. Quand elle libéra ses lèvres il la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

-Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Elle détourna le regard, et soupira.

-Ne fais pas comme si on s'était pas dragué toute la soirée, et puis – elle marqua une pause et baissa la tête – je suis peut-être un peu bourré.

Dean rit. Dana savait que quoi qu'il se passerait entre eux, rien ne serrait jamais sérieux, ils avaient juste besoin de se détendre, et de s'amuser.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer maintenant.

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena vers la porte, mais quelqu'un entra et leur bloqua la sortie.

-Dean Winchester, et … - il regarda Dana avec intérêt avant de sourire – la terreur de la branche européenne en personne, Dana Wesson !

Ils relevèrent la tête vers l'homme qui venait de rentrer, ses yeux devinrent noirs. Un démon. Dean lui asséna un coup de poing au visage, mais cela ne le perturba pas. Il fit voler Dean qui se cogna fortement contre un mur. Toutes les personnes du bar s'affolèrent.

-Tout le monde dehors ! Vite ! Cria-Dana.

Les gens sortirent en se précipitant dans la cuisine pour sortir par-derrière.

Dana sortit sa lame d'ange qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, mais le démon l'empoigna par le T-shirt et la fit reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre le comptoir. Une forte douleur fusa dans le bas de son dos. Elle essaya de le poignarder mais il prit sa gorge en main et la fit lâcher la lame. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, cependant, malgré cela elle réussit à attraper une des bouteilles du bar et à l'exploser sur la tête du démon qui finit par la lâcher. Elle s'écroula au sol et sentit les morceaux de verre de la bouteille lui couper le bras. Elle reprit en main la lame qu'elle planta dans la jambe du démon. Fou de rage celui-ci lui asséna un violent coup dans les côtes, puis un deuxième, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle même en gémissant de douleur.

Dean qui s'était relevé fit une clé de bras au démon qui ne put se libérer.

-Dana vas-y tue le !

Elle se remit difficilement sur ses jambes, et leva le bras prête à porter le coup.

-Attends, attends ! J'ai des informations sur la raison pour laquelle tu es là !

Elle se stoppa net dans son mouvement.

-Dana tue-le je vais plus tenir longt …

-Parle démon ! Le coupa Dana.

-Je … je sais pas tout mais je sais que le démon qui a tué vos parents, il avait passé un marché avec quelqu'un pour les tuer.

-Quoi ? Qui a passé l'accord ? Pour quelle raison a-t-il commandité le meurtre de mes parents ?

Le démon ne dit rien et Sara pressa sa lame contre sa gorge. Il déglutit.

-Je suis pas sûr de qui c'était, …

Elle entailla sa peau.

-D'accord, d'accord d'après ce qu'ont dit en enfer, les hommes de lettres ont quelque chose à voir avec ça, la branche française.

-Ça n'a pas de sens, tout nous as mené jusqu'aux États-Unis.

-De ce que j'ai compris ils veulent que vous soyez là, toi et ta sœur, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?

-Parce que de toute façon j'ai échoué, je suis mort, alors je tente le tout pour tout.

-Pas de chance pour toi démon.

Elle planta la lame dans le cœur de démon qui mourut tout de suite.


	8. Faux espoirs

-Une bière ? Demanda Dean se dirigeant derrière le bar

Dana était assise par terre, parmi les morceaux de verre de la bouteille qu'elle avait éclaté, adossé contre de comptoir, un genou ramené contre sa poitrine. Elle répondit par un faible oui. Dean prit deux bières dans le réfrigérateur, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-C'est impossible, … dit-elle en prenant la bouteille en main juste d'avant d'en prendre une gorgée. On ne peut pas avoir fait toute cette route pour rien. Je refuse d'y croire.

Dean laissa un moment de silence avant de reprendre la parole.

-La mission pour laquelle vous êtes là, … c'est …

-Oui tu as compris, notre mère c'est fait tuer par un démon quand nous étions petites. Quelques années plus tard, il tuait notre père.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-J'ai passé ma vie à le chercher, ça fait des années maintenant que moi et Sara on le cherche. On pensait être arrivé au bout de notre quête quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Toutes notre recherche nous menait ici aux Etats-Unis. Maintenant je viens d'apprendre que même si le démon est bien là, il n'était qu'un pion au service de quelqu'un d'autre … - elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains- j'ai l'impression que ça ne finira jamais.

Dean resta interdit, au départ il s'était dit que les ressemblances avec les sœurs n'étaient dues qu'au hasard mais maintenant qu'il venait d'apprendre leur histoire, il était perplexe. Là c'était trop. Trop similaire.

Elle semblait avoir remarqué le fait que Dean s'interrogeait, puisqu'elle demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il fronça les sourcils, bu une gorgée de bière, et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sais Castiel nous a dit que vous nous ressembliez beaucoup. Au départ j'ai pensé la même chose, c'est pour ça que j'étais si méfiant, mais j'ai finit par me dire « c'est normal, qu'elles nous ressemblent tous les chasseurs ont une histoire similaire » mais là, c'est trop. Ça ne peut pas être le hasard, je veux dire quel est le pourcentage de chances qu'on rencontre des _sœurs_ dont les _deux_ parents ont été tuez par le même _démon._ Vous connaissez les hommes de lettres, vous avez les mêmes goûts que nous – il se leva – Désolé mais là c'est vraiment trop pour moi.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin, et bondit sur ses pieds pour se mettre face à lui.

-Serait-ce une accusation que j'entends là ? Sérieusement ? Et moi qu'est-ce que je dois penser de tout ça ? Tu crois que je ne me suis pas déjà fait la réflexion, mais tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'a été notre vie, à moi et Sara, de ce que nous avons dû traverser, dit-elle la voix tremblante. Serais-tu entrain de dire qu'on aurait fait exprès de perdre tous les gens qu'on a jamais aimé. Que Sara a fait exprès de perdre son enfant ? On se ressemble mais on est loin d'êtres pareils, tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Je n'accuserai jamais quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre que les dernières années qu'il a passées ont été vaines – des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues – parce qu'il me ressemble trop.

Elle lui avait presque littéralement craché les derniers mots aux visages. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se tourna. Dean vit épaules bouger, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer.

Il se rendit compte de ce que Dana venait de lui dire, Sara avait perdu un enfant ? Serait-ce de ça que parlait Sam quand il lui disait qu'elles ne leur ressemblait pas tant que ça ? Il s'en voulut tout de suite, il voulait juste être sincère, mais il n'avait pas réellement bien choisi son moment.

Elle passa devant lui en le bousculant légèrement. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation comme ça, il devait s'excuser. Il lui prit le bras pour la retenir, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant de la haine dans le regard de Dana.

-Lâche moi, siffla-t-elle la mâchoire contractée.

-Dana attends, je …

-Lâche moi !

Elle voulut se libérer de sa main mais il resserra son emprise.

-Dana, je ….

-FERME LA !

Elle se libéra, et il ne put éviter son poing. Son visage partit en arrière, et il sentit son nez se casser. Il gémit de douleur. Il regarda sa main,qu'il avait porté à son visage, il y avait du sang. Il la regarda un peu choqué, même si il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas volé. Elle le regarda et il comprit que le coup était parti tout seul, et qu'elle s'en voulait.

-Je … je … bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle poussa un sanglot et sortit en courant du bar.

Ils se tînt le nez, et attendit que le sang arrête de couler pour sortir à son tour.

Dana était assise au sol, adossé contre la voiture et se tenait la tête. Elle sursauta quand il s'approcha d'elle.

-Je suis désolé, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te frapper.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, je l'ai mérité, – il marqua une petite pause – tu sais ce que je voulais te dire c'est que … je ne sais pas en fait. C'est juste que toute cette histoire me perturbe. Je veux dire, ça cache forcément quelque chose. Je pense ce que j'ai dit : ce ne peux pas être un hasard. Mais je ne vous accuse pas. Jamais ne n'oserai dire que vous avez volontairement subi tout ce que vous avez vécu – il s'appuya contre la voiture – Enfaîte je dois t'avouer que ça me fait un peu peur.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il soupira.

-Je veux dire, que … Je pense que tu as remarqué que je suis pas quelqu'un qui a tendance à toujours exprimer ce qu'il ressent …

Elle pouffa.

-Sans blague !

Il lui lança un regard ennuyé, et fit semblant de sourire.

-Mais avec vous c'est différent, j'ai comme l'impression d'être à nu, et ça c'est effrayant. Vous nous ressemblez tellement que vous nous comprenez sans même qu'on ai à parler.

Il lui sourit et elle fit de même.

-C'est vrai que ça fait peur. Je pourrai découvrir tes plus sombres secrets, dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle voulut se lever mais elle poussa un cri de douleur. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à nouveau par terre.

-Ça va ?

Elle s'appuya sur lui avec un bras et de l'autre, elle se tînt le ventre.

-Je crois que ce démon ma cassé quelques côtes.

Dean passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à se mettre correctement sur ses jambes. Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et la fit s'asseoir. Il s'installa à son tour dans la voiture. Il pensai tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, cette histoire lui faisait peur. Il se retrouvait rarement face à des personnes qui arrivait aussi bien à le comprendre. Cependant il avait changé d'avis sur un chose après cette soirée, il n'avait plus vraiment envie qu'elles partent si rapidement que ça. Il comptait d'abord les aider à comprendre ce que c'était passé avec leurs parents. Sam avait raison, il aurait aimé avoir de l'aide dans les moments difficiles qu'ils avaient dû traverser. Le rire de Dana le tira de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et le plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu embrasses mieux que je que je pensais.

-Attends de voir au lit !

D'un coup il écarquilla les yeux, la phrase était sortie toute seule, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire, ou peut-être bien que oui, il ne savait plus.

-Je .. ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, … enfin pas que j'ai pas envie mais …

Elle rit, mais elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Il supposa que rire devait lui faire mal aux côtes, elle continua tout de même de sourire.

-J'ai hâte de voir si tu es un homme de parole.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, et déglutit. Il secoua la tête pour enlever les images qui commençait à s'insinuer dans sa tête. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, souffla et démarra le moteur.

* * *

Sam essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa lecture mais la proximité avec Sara le perturbait.

-J'en peux plus ! Dit-elle en se levant.

Elle s'étira, et il releva la tête vers elle.

-Je crois qu'on a assez travailler pour aujourd'hui.

Elle passa derrière lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Il ressentit un léger frisson, elle se pencha et il sentit sa bouche juste à côté de son oreille. Son souffle effleurait sa peau.

-J'ai bien envie de faire quelque chose d'autre, murmura-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux quand elle fit descendre les mains sur son torse. Elle lui faisait perdre la tête, chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, chaque fois le toucha. Quand elle l'avait embrassé, il avait ressenti des choses qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis longtemps, et depuis il ne pensait plus qu'à ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête vers elle et posa une main sur sa joue. Au moment où il allait l'embrasser la porte qui menait au garage s'ouvrit. Visiblement Dean et Dana venaient de rentrer. Il soupira et Sara se sépara de lui. Il en avait marre d'être tout le temps interrompu.

Dean et Dana rentrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Sam se leva quand il les vit. Dean avait du sang sur le visage et un bleu qui commencait à se former autour de son nez et aidait Dana à marcher, Dana qui elle semblait mal en point et dont un des bras était couvert de multiples coupures.

Ils se précipitèrent vers les deux arrivants.

-Dana ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ?

Dean la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Merci, dit-elle à l'intention de Dean. Ça va Sara, j'ai connu pire.

Elle sourit à sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sam.

Dean s'assit aussi avant de répondre.

-Un démon est venu dans le bar. Je pense qu'il cherchait Dana.

-Ouai et je crois qu'il m'a pété deux ou trois côtes.

Sam regarda Dean.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il voulant savoir pourquoi Dean avait du sang sur le visage.

Dean et Dana se regardèrent, et elle finit par baisser la tête. Sam remarqua qu'ils semblaient différents, il trouva qu'ils avaient l'air plus proches. Dean sourit.

-C'est elle qui m'a pété le nez.

Sam et Sara se regardèrent choqués, quoi ?!

-Dana ? s'exclama-Sara.

Dean leva les mains.

-Je l'ai mérité.

Sam regarda son frère, en réalité il n'était pas vraiment surpris, Dean ne détenait pas le prix de la personne ayant le plus que tact.

-Je vais chercher Castiel, dit-Dean en partant vers les chambres.

Après qu'il soit sortit de la bibliothèque, Dana fit signe à sa sœur de s'asseoir face à elle.

-Sara, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Elle prit les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes.

-Ce démon, il m'a parlé de papa et maman.

Il vit Sara écarquiller les yeux. Sam se demanda de quoi elle parlait.

-C'était lui ? Demanda Sara.

Il vit Dana serrer les mains de se sœur.

-Non, … Sara il m'a dit que … le démon qui les a tués, il travaillait pour quelqu'un. C'est les hommes de lettres, ce sont eux qui ont commandité leur mort.

Sara la regarda, elle semblait complètement perdue.

-Je … quoi ?

-Sara … je suis désolé.

-Les hommes de lettres ?

Elle se leva de sa chaise, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Dit-elle en haussant le ton.

-Sara calmes-toi.

Sara tourna en rond, elle était totalement paniquer.

-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi toujours eux ? Et pourquoi tout nous a mené ici, si c'était eux depuis le début ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Elle commença à serrer les poings, et ferma les yeux. Sam comprit que c'était trop pour elle, qu'elle ne pouvait supporter le fait qu'une fois de plus, c'était la faute des hommes de lettres. Il sut qu'elle essayait depuis longtemps d'oublier ce moment de sa vie, mais là elle venait de replonger dans son enfer personnel.

Dana se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de Sara.

-Sara, …

Sara se retourna et plongea dans les bras de sa sœur.

-J'en peux plus Dana, j'en peux plus, dit-elle dans le cou de sa sœur.

Dana lui caressa les cheveux.

-Je sais mais on va s'en sortir et on va trouver ceux qui ont tué papa et maman.

Sam décida de partir, voulant les laisser seules. Sur le chemin des chambres il croisa Dean et Castiel. Il leur dit d'attendre un peu avant de retrouver les sœurs. C'était un moment difficile pour elles. Il alla dans sa chambre pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place.

Il c'était passé beaucoup trop de choses durant cette journée. La raison pour laquelle elles étaient là, il ne savait pas quoi en penser … Un démon avait tué leurs deux parents. Il devait avouer que c'était perturbant. Dean avait déjà relevé le fait qu'elles leur ressemblaient beaucoup mais là c'était vraiment étrange, mais il se dit aussi que Dean avait dû se faire la même réflexion, et lui, que le fait qu'elles leur soit si semblable dérangeait beaucoup, semblait plus proche de Dana que jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit il avait confiance en Sara et Dana et ce quoi qu'il se passent avec elles.

Il repensa à Sara, elle était tellement, … il ne savait pas. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Il savait qu'être proche de quelqu'un n'était pas une bonne chose avec leur métier, mais il n'arrivait pas à écouter sa raison. Elle allait le rendre fou.


	9. Craintes

Dana avait finit par se faire soigner par Castiel et tout le monde était allé dormir. Sara était maintenant allongée dans son lit, recroquevillé sur elle-même. Elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à tenir le coup cette fois. Elle avait fait son possible pour mettre de côté les moments de sa vie en relation avec les hommes de lettres et voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'en réalité l'affaire sur laquelle elle et sa sœur travaillent depuis des années les concernait. Ils sont même au centre de ça. Ils avaient tué ses parents, cette petite fille loup-garou, son propre enfant. C'était trop pour elle. Ils étaient trop nombreux trop forts, bien trop organisés, pour qu'elles arrivent à les battre. Ils avait toujours été présents au cours de sa vie. Mais que leur voulaient-ils ? Elles n'étaient que des enfants quand leurs parents étaient morts. C'était des êtres encore plus monstrueux que ceux qu'ils essayaient d'exterminer. Elle était folle de rage mais pourtant bien trop abattue pour se reprendre. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir la force de se battre.

On toqua à la porte.

-Sara ? C'est Sam je peux rentrer ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle avait envie d'être près de lui et en même temps, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie si faible. Elle prit la décision de ne rien dire.

Il choisit pour elle, il entra dans la pièce. Elle n'eut pas la force de le regarder.

-Sara …

Sa voix était si douce, si gentille.

-Ça va ?

Là par contre elle se dit qu'il aurait pu trouver quelque chose de mieux à dire. La réponse était plutôt évidente. Elle fit tout de même non de la tête. Il s'avança vers elle, mais elle ne bougea pas, elle resta allongée dans la même position. Il s'assit dans le lit, lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, juste avant de s'allonger derrière elle. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et ramena le dos de Sara contre son torse. Au bout d'un moment Sara finit par prendre la main de Sam dans la sienne et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Comme si dès qu'il était avec elle, sa peine partait, il ne restait plus que le calme.

-Dean et moi on va tout faire pour vous aider, chuchota-t-il près de son oreille.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et Sara ferma les yeux.

* * *

Elle se réveilla doucement, et releva légèrement la tête. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Sam. Ils avaient visiblement bougé durant la nuit puisqu'elle avait la tête posé sur son épaule et son bras sur le torse de Sam. Il était resté avec elle toute la nuit. Il lui sourit, et plongea son regard dans le sien, ce qui lui procura un frisson.

-Tu es resté …

Il passa la main dans les cheveux de Sara. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait la rendre folle avec juste un contact.

-Tu aurais préféré que je parte ? La nargua-t-il.

Elle se releva un peu s'appuyant sur son coude, lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Non.

Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et se blottit contre lui. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille mais elle profitait du moment, elle savait qu'elle allait vite être ramené à la réalité, donc elle préférait profiter le plus possible de son rêve éveiller.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Cette fois ce fût lui qui se pencha pour l'embrasser, prenant son visage avec une main. Plus le baiser s'intensifiait plus Sam se rapprochait, il finit par se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, sentant tout son corps brûler. Ses mains agrippèrent le T-shirt de Sam et elle commença à tirer dessus, le faisant remonter, profitant du contact avec sa peau. Elle le sentit frissonner, et elle finit par lui enlever complètement son T-shirt qu'elle jeta au sol. Sam commençait à faire de même avec le sien. Elle soupira de plaisir en sentant les mains de Sam parcourir le haut de son corps. Ne tenant plus, elle fit un mouvement et échangea leur position commençant à déposer des baisers dans son cou. Elle ressentait beaucoup d'émotions et son cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner correctement. Alors qu'elle faisait descendre sa bouche vers le torse de Sam on toqua à la porte violemment.

-Sara, bouge ton cul, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Finis de dormir blanche-neige.

Elle s'arrêta et jura.

-C'est bon j'arrive, répondit-elle à sa sœur.

Elle regarda Sam. Tous les deux étaient essoufflés. Sam déglutit, et essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

-J'en ai vraiment marre d'être toujours interrompue, s'exclama-t-elle. On est maudit ou quoi ?!

Elle s'allongea de nouveau à côté de Sam et se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai marre aussi ! Dit-il en la regardant intensément.

Elle faillit se perdre dans son regard mais elle réussit à se reprendre. Elle se leva du lit, ramassa le T-shirt de Sam et lui balança au visage en riant.

-Allez je crois qu'il est temps de se lever !

* * *

Ils étaient tous dans la bibliothèque, Sam et Sara assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Dean et Dana aussi, et Castiel était assis en bout de table.

-Bon, dit-Dean, je crois qu'il est temps d'aborder LE sujet.

Ils se regardèrent tous ne sachant quoi répondre. Il eut un moment de silence avant que Dana prenne la parole.

-Hier soir j'ai pensé à une chose. Cette histoire est trop étrange.

-Sans blague ! s'exclama-Dean.

Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il valait mieux qui se taise.

-Non, enfin si, le fait qu'on se ressembles est étrange mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Je veux dire le démon nous a dit que les hommes de lettres voulait qu'on soit aux États-Unis mais pourquoi ? Et puis s'ils voulaient qu'on soit là, ils doivent bien avoir quelques agents qui doivent vérifier qu'on reste ici, démon ou non. Et pourquoi ce démon était là ? Était-ce réellement pour nous tuer ? Et pourquoi nous a-t-il dit tout ce qu'il savait si rapidement ?

Tous ouvrirent grands les yeux, ça faisait beaucoup de questions.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera des réponses comme ça mais c'est déjà un bon point commencer des recherches, dit-Sam.

Dean leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours faire des recherches ?

Sam pouffa.

-Parce que c'est utile, Dean.

-Je hais ça ! Faut passer son temps à lire.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aime bien faire des recherches, lâcha Sam en lançant un regard complice à Sara qui rougit.

Dana regarda Dean, il s'était clairement passé quelque chose entre les deux la veille, d'un regard ils décidèrent de tous les deux mener une petite enquête chacun de leur côté. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui baissa la tête visiblement gêner. Il savait quelque chose.

En vérité si Dana se concentrait tellement sur la relation entre Sam et Sara, c'était pour ne pas penser à autre chose, à toute cette histoire. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt drôle, elle avait presque littéralement passé sa vie à chercher le démon qui avait tué sa mère, et plus tard son père, et voilà que maintenant qu'elle approchait du but elle se défilait. Ce qu'elle pouvait être faible. Son expression changea, son visage s'assombrit. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Et si quand elle se retrouvait face aux personnes qui ont commandité le meurtre de ses parents, elle ne pouvait plus agir ? Ça ne lui semblait pas impossible, elle n'était peut-être pas assez forte …

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait ces craintes, loin de là, mais là c'était comme si elles étaient plus présentes, comme si elles voulaient envahir son esprit et ses pensées.

Elle sursauta quand Dean posa sa main sur son bras, le serrant légèrement en signe de réconfort. Il lui sourit. Elle lui sourit en retour. Un sourire qui, bien qu'elle essaya de mieux qu'elle put, était terriblement faux.

* * *

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda-Dean qui était adossé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, une bière à la main.

Elle soupira.

-Oui …

-Tu es sûre ?

-Et toi ?

Elle pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur son visage.

-Bah oui, la dernière fois qu'on a une discussion dans ce style, ça c'est fini par moi te frappant au visage, et j'ai cassez ton nez, j'ai sentis l'os craquer.

Il lui lança un regard assassin, et elle haussa les épaules.

-Sérieusement, Dana … Je vois bien que c'est vraiment dur pour vous deux cette histoire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi diable voulait-il parler de ça ?

-Dean, tu sais, on n'est pas obligés de parler.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha doucement de lui, posa une main sur son torse, et colla presque sa bouche contre son oreille.

-Tu n'as pas oublié que tu dois me montrer quelque chose, hein ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il soupira, posa sa bière, et la prit par les épaules pour l'éloigner de lui, et la regarda d'un air bien trop sérieux.

-Dana, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas éviter le sujet.

Dana était frustrée, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était s'échapper de ce monde pour un petit moment et juste s'amuser, mais cela devait être trop compliqué à comprendre pour les autres.

-Tu sais quoi ? Fais comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu, ok ?

Elle se sépara totalement de lui, se retourna et partit le plus vite qu'elle put.

Elle passa par la bibliothèque où elle vit Sam et Sara entrain de faire des recherches, tous les deux le nez dans leurs livres. Elle avait remarqué leur proximité, leurs épaules se touchaient presque et en observant plus attentivement elle remarqua que Sara tenait la main de Sam sous la table. Ils se regardèrent et Dana comprit, que Sara n'avait pas juste craquer sur Sam, mais elle était tombé amoureuse, et au vu de la lueur dans les yeux de Sam c'était réciproque. Naturellement elle était heureusement pour Sara, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. La relation que sa sœur avait avec Sam, semblait, … tellement … évidente pour eux. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela, … peut-être bien une fois, mais c'était si loin qu'elle avait l'impression que ça n'avait jamais vraiment eu lieu. Certes, elle c'était beaucoup rapprocher de Dean, mais leur relation tenait plus de l'attirance que d'autre chose, quelque chose les liait mais cela ne s'apparentait pas à un sentiment amoureux. Elle s'arrêta un moment juste pour les regarder. Sam releva alors la tête. Pendant un instant ils ne firent que se regarder, mais elle finit par lui faire un faux sourire, et baissa la tête avant de partir. Elle monta les escaliers et sortit, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Arriver dehors, elle inspira un grand coup en relevant la tête. Elle se frotta les bras, en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une veste, et d'être sortie en portant simplement un débardeur. Le vent la faisait frissonner, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle profitait de ce moment de calme, seule ou personne n'était là pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle était tous sauf bien. Mais que pouvait-elle leurs dire : « Non, ça ne va pas » ? Ça ne ferait qu'inquiéter tout le monde, et puis comment pouvait-elle se permettre de se plaindre ? La personne pour laquelle cette histoire était la plus dur, était Sara. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir terriblement peur. Peur pour Sara, parce qu'elle avait réellement l'impression, que tout cela était trop dur pour elle, qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. À cela s'ajoutaient ses propres craintes. Elle ne voulait pas, … non, elle ne pouvait pas perdre cette chasse, elle ne supporterait pas, mais elle avait le terrible sentiment que c'était ce qui allait se passer, et cela lui faisait extrêmement peur.

Elle avait aussi peur de découvrir la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. Elle avait l'impression que tout ça était lié aux Winchesters, car ce n'était pas possible qu'elles apprennent des informations aussi importantes, comme par hasard au moment où elles rencontraient des personnes qui leur étaient tellement similaires.

Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit deux mains poser une veste sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait couverte s'attendant à voir Dean qui l'aurait suivie, mais c'était Sam qu'elle trouva derrière elle, lui souriant. Elle ramena la veste trop grande pour elle sur ses épaules.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement.

-De rien, je t'en prie, je me suis qu'il faisait peut-être un peu trop froid pour être en débardeur.

Sam était réellement quelqu'un de bien, toujours prêt à faire quelque chose pour les autres tout comme sa sœur.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Il n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi ? Dean l'avait-il envoyé ?

-Oui, … répondit-elle méfiante.

-Je m'inquiète pour Sara, … tu crois qu'elle va réussir à supporter cette situation ?

Mais oui bien-sûr, … il était là pour Sara.

-Honnêtement Sam, je ne sais. Je m'inquiète aussi pour elle, ce qui est sûr c'est que ça va être dur mais tu sera pour elle, et moi aussi, et pour l'instant je pense que c'est ça qui compte.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules en inspirant.

-Oui, … je pense que tu as raison.

Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel Sam resta là à la regarder, alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tu sais, tu as aussi le droit d'avoir peur, et d'avoir du mal à supporter tout ça. Sara n'attend pas de toi que tu sois irréprochable, au contraire je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de savoir que toi aussi tu as des inquiétudes.

Après cela il partit la laissant à nouveau seule dehors. Ses mots l'avaient touché, mais elle pensait toujours qu'en parler à Sara était une mauvaise idée, elle avait trop de choses à penser pour se préoccuper de leurs problèmes à toutes les deux.

Après un moment où elle ne fit rien, elle prit son téléphone faisant la chose qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle avait un problème dont elle ne pouvait pas discuter avec Sara.

- _Allô ?_

 _-_ Abi c'est du bien de te parler, je crois qu'on a besoin d'aide ici, …

Elle lui fit un rapport des derniers évènements.

-Abi je pense que tu devrais revenir, …

Abigail ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Dana _, je viendrai dès que je pourrai_ _s,_ _je te le promets._

 _-_ Merci Abi, fait au plus vite.

- _Promis._

-Ne fais rien de stupide.

- _Toi aussi,_ _et fais attention à Sara._

 _-_ Promis.

Quand Abi sera là, la situation ira mieux, elle en était sûre.


	10. Désirs

Ils avaient enfin trouvé une piste, Dana avait raison, quelqu'un semblait suivre les sœurs depuis un moment, allant dans des motels proches des leur, voyageant comme par hasard dans les villes où elles étaient allées. Trouver cela avait pris du temps, presque plus de deux semaines, car il s'assurait de laisser le moins de trace possible, changeant de nom, d'habitudes, c'était un professionnel, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Les sœurs étaient soulagées d'avoir une trace et effrayées d'avoir découvert que quelqu'un les suivait. La dernière trace de cet homme était dans un motel assez loin du bunker, mais il n'avait plus montré signe de vie depuis un moment. Ils en avaient déduit que, soit il avait perdu leur trace peu temps avant qu'elles emménagent dans le bunker, ce qui était peu probable au vu des compétences que semblait avoir cet homme, soit qu'il attendait dans ce motel surveillant les sœurs de loin. Sam avait dit que le motel était à deux heures de route du bunker, et Dana avait tout de suite voulu s'y rendre. Les deux frères lui avaient dit de se calmer et de prendre le temps d'avoir un plan plutôt que de foncer tête baisser. Dire cela avait d'ailleurs paru étrange à Dean notamment par ce que, quand il s'agissait de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, il était souvent le premier à répondre présent. Castiel avait dû repartir au bout d'un semaine pour une raison qu'il avait cacher aux frères, et Dean soupçonnait que c'était en lien avec les sœur.

Maintenant ils étaient désormais tous les quatre dans la voiture, Dean et Dana à l'avant et Sara et Sam à l'arrière. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder dans le rétroviseur intérieur son frère dont les yeux étaient rivés sur le visage de Sara qui s'était endormie sur son épaule. Sam était réellement tombé amoureux, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Durant ses deux semaines, même si Sara et lui essayait de ne pas trop le montrer, ils s'étaient énormément rapproché. Cependant ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de moment à eux deux, ils avaient passé presque tous leurs temps tous les quatre ensembles à faire des recherches jours et nuit, dormant souvent la tête sur les livres. Dean avait remarqué le fait qu'ils se tenaient tout le temps proche, comme si ils cherchaient le contact l'un de l'autre.

En ce qui concernait sa relation Dana c'était plus compliqué. Il ressentait une attraction physique pour elle qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, et elle aimait bien jouer de ça avec lui. Quand ils faisaient des recherches elle s'amusait souvent à faire traîner sa main sur sa jambe, il était tout le temps obligé de la retirer lui-même, et Dana finissait toujours sa petite comédie avec un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu. Il devait avouer que ça le faisait souvent sourire, tout comme lui elle ressentait le besoin de ne pas prendre les choses trop au sérieux pour éviter d'être trop impliqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Il tourna la tête vers Dana.

-Rien …

-Tu pensais à moi ?

Il lui lança un regard ennuyé, même si ce n'était pas totalement faux.

-Non, désolé mais je ne pense pas à toi tout le temps.

-Ça veut dire que tu penses à moi de temps en temps.

Il soupira et leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ?

-Non.

Elle le regarda et elle eut un fou rire. Elle ramena ses jambes contre son torse, et versa des larmes.

-Tu ressembles à un adolescent timide, réussit-elle à dire entre deux rires.

Il prit un air offensé.

-Je ne … je ressemble pas à un adolescent, je suis un homme !

-Oh oui, tu as l'air tellement crédible là toute suite !

Dean détourna le regard et se concentra sur la route à nouveau, boudant.

-Vous être vraiment mignon quand vous vous disputez, on dirait un couple marié.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en même temps vers Sam et lui jetèrent un regard assassin. Il éclata de rire, réveillant Sara qui regarda tout le monde d'air air perdu.

-Hein ?! Quoi ? On est arrivés ? J'ai bavé ?

Sam, Dean et Dana se regardèrent et rirent.

* * *

Sam regardait Sara dont les yeux étaient perdus dans le décor qui défilait dehors, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui c'était passé avant qu'ils partent, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Sara le regarda et il comprit qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose.

Deux heures avant le départ : les deux fratries étaient dans la bibliothèque revoyant les derniers détails de leur expédition. À la fin du récapitulatif Dean et Dana décidèrent de prendre une bière, Sam lui n'avait pas vraiment envie de boire un coup. Il pensait à Sara, les deux dernières avaient été un peu compliquées, ils avaient passé leur temps à faire des recherches, et il s'était beaucoup rapprocher de Sara. Mais le problème était là, ils avaient justement passer leurs temps à faire des recherches, … avec Dean et Dana.

-Sara je peux te parler cinq minutes ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda un peu perdu, mais acquiesça, il lui fit signe de le suivre jusque dans le couloir. Une fois hors de vue de tout le monde, il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, elle avait vite finit par passer la main dans les cheveux de Sam, le rapprochant encore plus approfondissant le baiser tandis que lui posa ses mains sur la taille de Sara. Ils finirent par se séparer, et ils se regardèrent intensément et Sara interrogea Sam du regard.

-Je … je suis désolé, dit-en souriant et essayant de reprendre sa respiration, c'est juste que … j'en avais tellement envie.

Elle rit, ce son était si doux aux oreilles de Sam qui sourit aussi avec un air presque bête sur le visage.

-On devrait avoir plus de discussion comme celle-là, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, juste avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Sam regarda lui aussi par la fenêtre la voiture. Il avait un peu peur, il sentait qu'il commençait réellement à s'attacher à Sara, ce genre de relation pouvait s'avérer douloureuse. Mais il était bien, et il avait envie de profiter du temps qu'il avait elle, car elle finirait sûrement par repartir en France, mais il y avait des choses auxquelles il ne préférait pas penser pour le moment.

-On y est, dit finalement Dean, vous êtes prêtes ?

Dana inspira longuement avant d'expirer, et de prendre la parole.

-Non, mais est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

Dean haussa les épaules et sortit de la voiture bientôt imiter par tout le monde. Le motel devant lequel il se trouvait était tout à fait similaire à des centaines d'autres motels, façade lugubre, mur à la saleté plus qu'apparente, enseigne en néon dont plusieurs lettres maquaient. Un motel banal en somme.

-Je ne sais pas s'il est encore là, il n'y a plus de trace de lui depuis plus d'une semaine mais c'est notre dernière piste, précisa-Dana.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers l'accueil, leurs armes caché à leur ceinture. Sara se présenta à l'homme qui tenait l'accueil en première.

-Bonjour, FBI – elle sortit sa plaque et la montra à l'homme imité par les autres – nous cherchons un fugitif dont la dernière trace est dans ce motel.

Elle sortit une photo de l'homme assez flou tiré d'une caméra de surveillance.

-Le reconnaissez-vous ? Finit-elle.

L'homme plissa les yeux en regardant la photo. Il attendit un petit moment avant de répondre.

-Oui, je crois, je pense que c'est le client qui as pris la chambre 120.

-Est-il toujours là ? S'impatienta-Dana.

L'homme lui lança un regard mauvais avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas, il as pris la chambre pour un mois, ce qui d'ailleurs plutôt étonnant, je suis plus habitué aux clients qui prennent la chambre pour une heure, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, …

Il fit un client d'œil à Sara qui fit une grimace dégoutté.

-Poursuivez, râla Dana.

-Très bien, … le problème est que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment, je suis presque tout le temps ici mais je ne l'ai pas recroisé depuis le jour où il as pris la chambre.

-Ok, avez-vous un double des clés ?

Il acquiesça et leur tendit le double, Sara lui fit un bref sourire et tous les quatre ressortirent pour se diriger vers la chambre 120.

Devant la porte la tension était palpable. Sam pouvait ressentir l'appréhension des sœurs, qui était mélangée à une certaine excitation.

Dana entra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit rapidement la porte. Tous les quatre entrèrent, armes levés, se couvrant les uns les autres.

La chambre était vide. Personne n'était là et ce depuis un moment visiblement. Le lit avait été parfaitement fait et il n'y avait pas un seul objet personnel nul part. La salle de bains avait été nettoyé. C'était comme si personne n'était jamais venu ici.

-Merde ! s'exclama Dana. C'était un leurre au cas où on le retrouverai. Putain c'est vraiment un professionnel.

Sara quant à elle soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Sam se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-On le trouver, il finira par faire une erreur, dit-il en essayant de la rassurer.

-Même si on le trouvait qui nous dit qu'il as les informations qu'on cherche. Connaissant les hommes de lettres c'est possible qu'il ne soit qu'un espion qui ne sait même pas pourquoi il nous suit.

Elle mit son visage entre ses mains et ferma les yeux.

-J'ai l'impression que ça ne finira jamais.

Sam ne savait quoi répondre, il avait ressenti ce sentiment de nombreuses fois notamment quand il cherchait son père avec Dean. Dieu que ça lui paraissait loin maintenant. Mais ce sentiment lui, par contre avait un goût familier. Cette impression d'être coincée dans un cercle vicieux, dont on ne peut pas sortir, ce qu'on ressent quand on se rend compte que ce qui était censé nous rapprocher de notre but nous en éloigne.

Dana se mit à genoux devant sa sœur et prit ses mains dans les siennes comme elle l'avait fait le soir après l'attaque dans le bar.

-Sara ça va aller on va …

Dana ne termina pas sa phrase, elle ouvrit la bouche et une expression de terreur s'afficha sur son visage, elle agrippa le bras de Sara, et essayant de respirer mais elle n'y arrivait plus, elle suffoquait.

-Dana ? DANA ?

Sara prit le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains.

-Un sort ! Vite cherchez partout ! cria-t-elle

Sara lâcha Dana qui tomba au sol, au bord de l'inconscience. Elle commença à chercher dans toute la pièce accompagnée de Sam et Dean. D'un coup elle se mit à tousser. Sam se retourna instantanément vers elle, ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se remit à tousser. Dans sang sortit de sa bouche. Elle se plia en deux et poussa un cri de douleur avant de tomber à genoux. Elle posa une main et sol, mais le sang continuait de couler de sa bouche.

-Sara !

Sam fouilla encore plus vite. Il n'y avait pas un sac mais deux et pour l'instant ils n'en trouvaient aucun. Ils ouvrirent tous les placards mais il n'y avait rien. Dana s'était déjà évanouie et commençait à pâlir et Sara, elle, était tombée sur le côté et se tenait le ventre en criant. Sam commençait à paniquer, non elles ne pouvaient pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il ouvrit le matelas avec un couteau mais rien n'était caché dedans. Bon sang ! Ses sacs devaient bien être quelque part.

Dean eut alors une idée. Il ouvrit la porte en dessous de l'évier et arracha le tuyau qui était en dessous, et passa la main dans la partie de celui-ci qui s'enfonçait dans le mur.

-Yes ! s'écria-t-il.

Il sortit sa main en tenant un petit sac, il se dépêcha de prendre le briquet qu'il avait dans sa poche avant de le faire brûler. Dana inspira d'un coup en ouvrant les yeux, mais Sara était toujours au sol, ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus silencieux au fur et à mesure qu'elle perdait connaissance.

-Sara …

Dana rampa vers sa sœur prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Dépêchez-vous !

Sam et Dean reprirent les recherches essayant désespérément de trouver le deuxième sort, Sam craint de ne pas le trouver à temps, et de devoir regarder Sara mourir sous ses yeux. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il chercha le sac comme si ça vie en dépendait et d'un coup une idée lui vient. Il se précipita dans la salle de bains et fit comme Dean, arracha le tuyau du lavabo, quand sa main toucha une boule de tissu, il ressentit un immense soulagement. Il sortit le sort et le lança à Dean, qui le brûla. Ils entendirent la respiration de Sara se calmer, et elle finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux.

-Sara ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta sa sœur.

-Oui, …, ça va aller, répondit-elle en s'appuyant sur un coude, elle grimaça en essuyant le sang au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle s'assit par terre à côté de sa sœur, adossée au lit, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dana et souffla.

* * *

Après avoir manger dans un diner, ils avaient décidé d'aller dans un autre motel pour la nuit, ils étaient tous trop fatigués pour reprendre la route. Dana et Dean se dirigeaient vers l'accueil tandis que le deuxième duo marchait un peu plus en retrait. Dana s'avança en première vers la réceptionniste. Dean se mit à côté d'elle et s'accouda au comptoir.

-Bonjour, on voudrait deux chambres pour une nuit s'il-vous plaît, commença-t-elle.

La femme à l'accueil acquiesça et commença à chercher les chambres libres pour la nuit.

-Oh, et il nous faudrait une chambre avec deux lits séparés et une chambre avec un grand lit.

Dean la regarda surpris, il ne pensait pas que Dana et sa sœur dormaient dans le même lit, cependant c'était vrai qu'elle paraissait assez proche pour le faire. Dana se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil. Non, … elle ne pensait pas prendre un lit pour lui et elle tout de même.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, lui dit-elle comme si elle savait à quoi il pensait.

La femme lui donna les clés et elle se dirigea vers Sam et Sara qui attendait patiemment plus loin. Elle jeta un trousseau à sa sœur.

-Tenez, c'est les clés de votre chambre.

Sam et Sara échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Les clés de _notre_ chambre ? Demanda-Sara.

Dana sourit.

-Oui, à vous deux, petit cadeau de ma part. Une chambre avec un grand lit.

Sara devient écarlate tant la gêne l'envahissait, Sam ne paraissait pas plus à l'aise, et Dean lui s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation. Pour compléter sa mise en scène, Dana tourna les talons et commença à partir, sans attendre une réponse de la part de sa sœur. Dean comprit vite qu'il devait la suivre et qu'ils allaient partager la même chambre ce soir. Il se dit qu'il était heureux que Dana ait demandé deux lits séparer. La soirée allait être pour le moins … intéressante.

À peine entrer dans la chambre Dana posa son sac sur un des lits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Bon, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche. Si tu veux me rejoindre …

Il roula des yeux, elle commençait déjà. Elle sourit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il se dirigea vers le deuxième lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Allongé sur le dos, il redoutait la nuit qui allait venir. Dana était plutôt … envoûtante. Il n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir des sentiments amoureux à son égard mais il y avait quelque chose qui les liait il en était persuadé. Cependant il était sûr d'une chose, il ne la méritait pas. Elle était quelqu'un de fort et d'incroyable, elle était prête à tout pour sa sœur et ses amis. Lors de la discussion qu'ils avaient eut le deuxième jour, il lui avait dit qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien car elle était comme lui, mais il avait mentit, il avait dit ça pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même. Lui était juste quelqu'un de minable, qui n'avait réussi qu'à blesser plus de personnes qu'il en avait sauvé. Ce sentiment le rongeait depuis longtemps il pensait ne pas compter et s'était persuadé que le monde se porterait mieux sans lui. Il savait que son frère pouvait vivre sans lui, et Cas finirait par s'en remettre. Lui était si faible comparer à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il savait pertinemment que s'il il perdait Cas où Sam il ne pourrait pas survivre. Mais le cas contraire n'était pas tellement grave à ses yeux. S'il mourrait, bah et bien soit et pour vu qu'il le reste.

Il se leva et se servit un verre d'eau, alors qu'il allait le porter à ses lèvres la porte de salle de bain s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et ouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise. Dana venait de sortir les cheveux encore mouillés, ne portant que son jean et un soutien-gorge. Elle était entrain s'essuyer les cheveux avec serviette. Les yeux de Dean se posèrent sur le corps de Dana détaillant sa poitrine, son ventre aux abdominaux finement dessiner, son tatouage sur les côtes. Elle releva la tête vers lui et rit de sa réaction, elle s'approcha de lui en laissant tomber sa serviette au sol. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, il déglutit. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, lui n'osait pas bouger, et se surpris à regarder les lèvres de Dana. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et … lui prit le verre des mains.

-Merci, j'avais soif.

Elle se sépara de lui et bu en souriant. Il reprit sa respiration qu'il avait retenue sans même sans rendre compte.

-Tu … tu peux mettre un T-shirt s'il te plais.

-Pourquoi ? Ça avait pas l'air de te gêner il y a quelques secondes.

Il voulut répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire, son esprit était encore trop perturbé.

-Juste … mets un T-shirt.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Très bien …

* * *

Sara ouvrit la porte, tête baissé. Sam qui était juste derrière elle était terriblement gêné par la situation. Sara et lui n'avait échangé qu'un sourire depuis que Dana leurs avait remis les clés. Non pas qu'il n'était pas heureux d'avoir du temps avec Sara mais c'était que les circonstances étaient étranges. Il entra après elle dans la chambre et posa comme elle son sac sur une des chaises, puis il eut un silence.

-C'est gênant, hein ? Dit-elle.

-Oui.

Ils regardèrent et rirent.

-Ça va ? Le sort avait l'air particulièrement douloureux.

Elle lui sourit.

-Ça va, tu sais j'ai connu pire qu'un simple sort. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, même si aujourd'hui tu fus mon héros.

Elle se mit face à lui et mit ses bras autour ses épaules. Il la regardait intensément, le contact avec elle lui donnait l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Elle passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, il frissonna.

-En plus avec tes cheveux tu feras un bon prince charmant de dessin animé.

Il fit une moue vexée, qui la fit rire. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en souriant contre ses lèvres. Elle se sépara de lui au bout de quelques secondes.

-Qui sait un jour tu seras peut-être la demoiselle à secourir et moi le prince qui te sauvera, dit-elle en riant

Elle s'éloigna et s'assit sur le plan de travail de la petite cuisine. Sam vit que quelque chose avait changé sur son visage en l'espace d'une seconde.

-À quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu penses qu'on va le trouver ? L'homme de lettres ?

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Sara.

-Oui, on va tout faire pour ça.

Dès qu'il eu finit sa phrase, Sara empoigna le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa fougueusement, et sa langue passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle lui retira sa veste avec précipitation. Sam était tellement surpris qu'il ne sut quoi faire. Elle le força à placer mains sur sa taille. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise sans jamais rompre le contact avec les lèvres de Sam, et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sam se sépara d'elle par manque de souffle.

-Je … je ne comprends pas.

Quand il croisa son regard, il vit du désir dans ses yeux, un désir qui reflétait celui que lui ressentait.

-Tu es si sexy quand tu trouves les bons mots pour me rassurer.

Elle prit à son visage en main et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sam se laissa aller. Il tira sur le T-shirt de Sara et lui enleva, il parcourut le haut de son corps avec ses mains, la sentant frissonné sous ses caresses. Elle soupira de plaisir, et finit d'ouvrir sa chemise. Il la retira le plus vite qu'il le put. Quand la peau de leurs torses entrèrent en contact, Sam ressentit une brûlure. Ils n'étaient plus que désir et passion. Il fit descendre ses baisers dans son cou et elle fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Il fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à ses cuisses et la souleva. Il la porta jusqu'au lit dans lequel il la déposa doucement. Sara passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sam, avant de les faire parcourir son torse, créant en lui comme des traces de feu. Quand il la sentit défaire sa ceinture il dit son prénom dans un râle rauque. Elle échangea leurs positions et lui enleva son jean, et fit de même avec le sien. Sam prit le temps de détailler le corps découvert de Sara du regard, pendant qu'elle faisait la même chose, il avait l'impression qu'elle arrivait à le caresser juste avec son regard. Il expira d'un souffle tremblant. Sara s'assit sur ses hanches et prit la main de Sam, la guida jusqu'à la fermeture dans son soutient-gorge, et d'un mouvement il l'ouvrit.

* * *

L'enfer, Charlie, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, le Purgatoire, lui étant un démon, Lisa et Ben, Sam qui mourait, Castiel qui mourrait. Toutes ses images défilaient dans sa tête en boucle, se mélangeant les unes aux autres. Se voyant en démon tuant Charlie, voyant Bobby et Ellen au purgatoire et Jo en enfer. Il entendait une voix au loin qui répétait son nom. Il l'entendait de plus en plus fort, le détachant des images qui s'étendaient devant lui.

-Dean, … , Dean, … , DEAN !

Il sortit de son rêve en sursaut, ses réflexes et son instinct de chasseur se réveillant avec lui. Il empoigna la personne qui se tenait au-dessus de lui et la plaqua au sol. Il regarda droit dans les yeux son agresseur.

-Dana ?

Elle était face à lui et le fixa. Il ne se rendait même pas compte d'à quelle point il était proche d'elle, son visage tout près du sien, leurs torses se frôlant. Il la voyait qui fixait ses lèvres.

-Dean … tu … tu peux me lâcher s'il te plais.

Il acquiesça avec un air perdu au visage, et l'aida à se relever. Dean s'assit sur son lit et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-De quoi tu rêvais ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui. Tu étais très agité pendant ton sommeil.

Dean n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, il faisait fréquemment ce genre de rêve. Il se contenta de détourner le regard.

-Dean … tu me demandes de te parler de mes problèmes mais toi tu restes silencieux face à moi.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Elle lui rendit un regard ennuyé.

-T'es vraiment un con, tu sais ?

Il recula sous la violence de cette phrase.

-Alors, quoi ? Pour me convaincre de te parler tu vas m'insulter?

Elle roula des yeux.

-Tu es vraiment stupide. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas parler de ça à Sam ou à Castiel, mais moi … . Je veux dire, je pense que tu as besoin de parler et je suis la personne la plus apte à t'écouter, parce que je te comprends, et surtout parce que me parler n'a aucune conséquence pour toi, car une fois que cette histoire sera fini on ne se reverra jamais.

Joli discours, mais tellement hypocrite, elle refusait de se confier à lui.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses Dean, tu est entrain de te dire que c'est très hypocrite de ma part de te dire ça, et tu as raison.

Elle arrêta de parler, et baissa la tête. Il y eut un moment de silence, qu'elle finit par briser.

-Très bien ... J'ai peur de ne pas être assez forte pour cette histoire. Et surtout, ... tu sais cette histoire avec les hommes de lettres ?

Il hocha la tête, Sam lui avait raconté comment Sara avait perdu son enfant.

-Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû partir sans elle. Plus que ça je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Mais tu sais quoi ? Non, quand j'ai retrouvé Sara j'ai attendu devant sa maison, observant de loin. Et c'est là que j'ai pris la pire décision de ma vie, j'ai été égoïste. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car j'étais blessé. Je venais de me rendre compte que Sara arrivait à vivre sans moi mais que moi à l'inverse, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Et j'ai essayé d'être forte et de la laisser tranquille, de la laisser vivre la vie qu'elle méritait, mais non. En tant que sale égoïste je suis revenue dans sa vie, et je l'ai détruite encore une fois.

Elle reprit sa respiration, à la fin de son monologue.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, d'un coup Dean se pencha sur elle, et l'embrassa. Il avait eu un moment de faiblesse en l'écoutant, il avait voulu la réconforter, et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire était de l'embrasser. Non, il ne devait pas faire ça, il ne méritait pas ça. Mais quand elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et approfondit le baiser il perdit le sens de la raison. Il la fit basculer et se mit au-dessus d'elle, il empoigna sa cuisse et la rapprocha encore plus de lui, tout en embrassant et mordillant son cou.

-Si tu pense que …. que c'est comme ça tu vas éviter le … le sujet, … dit-elle entre deux soupirs.

-Oui ? Murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

-Je crois que … ça marche.

Alors qu'il commençait à faire remonter son T-shirt, il la vit grimacer. Il s'arrêta net.

-Dana ? Ça va ?

Elle ferma les yeux et se tint le visage d'une main.

-Oui, j'ai ... j'ai juste mal à la tête, ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Ça doit être la fatigue, et le sort. Ça va aller.

Il la regarda attentivement. Elle semblait vraiment souffrir.

-Tu devrais te reposer – il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle dans le lit – je suis sûr que tu n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et s'installa sous les draps.

-Ça me tue de dire ça mais je pense que tu as raison.

Elle se mit dos à lui, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne retourna pas dans son lit mais il avait finit par arrêter de se poser des questions avec elle.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Dean finit par parler.

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je rêvais de plein de choses. De toutes les personnes qu'on as perdu, tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Ça me hante toutes les nuits.

* * *

Sam s'était réveillé en premier et était entrain de préparer un peu de café. Il entendit Sara bouger dans le lit. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et lui sourit. Elle s'assit en ramenant la couverture sur elle pour ne pas découvrir sa poitrine nue. Il l'embrassa doucement et la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un aussi bon réveil.

Il la regarda avec tendresse, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-SAM, SAM !

Dean toqua à la porte violemment, Sam fronça les sourcils, se leva, et ouvrit la porte à son frère. Dean entra et Sara se cacha sous les draps. Sam écarquilla les yeux en voyant que son frère avait un énorme bleu qui se forma dans le coin de son front et était complètement essoufflé.

-Dana, elle … elle a été kidnapper par l'homme de lettres.


	11. Folie

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, elle était totalement engourdie et une forte douleur la lançait dans son crâne. Elle sentait qu'elle était blessée, elle voulut vérifier mais ses mains étaient liées. Elle regarda autour d'elle paniquée, la pièce ressemblait à une sorte de cave, les murs en béton lui donnaient l'impression d'être écrasé. Elle était debout attachée à un pilier au milieu de la pièce vide, et ses mains étaient fermement coincées dans de lourdes menottes en métal qui se situait au-dessus de sa tête. Ses pieds étaient retenus à l'aide d'une corde qui passait dans deux crochets fixés au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et la position dans laquelle elle était, était tout simplement insupportable, comme elle avait été conçue pour que tous les muscles de son corps travaillent en permanence, et que pour chaque mouvement qu'elle voulait faire une forte douleur fusait en elle.

Elle essayait de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé. Elle était avec Dean , ils étaient allés chercher de quoi manger après s'être réveillé. Ils avaient trouvé un shop près d'une station-service, et y avaient fait des achats. Elle se souvint être sortie du magasin et d'avoir reçu un coup derrière la tête. Après c'était le trou noir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là au plus vite.

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la personne qui était face à elle, un sentiment mélangé entre la haine et la terreur l'envahit.

-Non, … pas toi …

L'homme lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je t'avais manqué ?

-Je vais me libérer et je vais te tuer de la manière la plus douloureuse possible pour tous ce que tu lui fais, cracha-t-elle pleine de rage.

Il pencha la tête de côté avec un air faussement contrarié.

-Oh, … tu penses vraiment que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ? C'est mignon, mais sache que ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai pour ordre de ne pas te tuer, je n'ai même pas le droit de te kidnapper normalement mais, tu vois, je déteste qu'on viennent perturber mon travail. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas je ne te tuera pas, mais je peux te laisser aux portes de la mort avant de te ramener et de recommencer autant de fois que ça me plaira, et je sens que je m'en lasserais pas.

-C'est ce que tu lui as fait n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et plaça sa bouche à côté de son oreille.

-Non, avec elle je m'amusais juste. Je savais tout Dana, tout – elle sentit ses lèvres frôlées sa peau – et j'y es prit un plaisir fou.

Elle hurla de rage et lui donna un coup de tête dans le nez.

-Espèce de monstre !

Il essuyant le sang qui coula de son nez, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Tu me plais vraiment, ça va être plus amusant avec toi qu'avec ta sœur, attends-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Il se tourna et sortit de la pièce. Dana se mit à trembler, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, pas de larmes de tristesse mais de peur. Elle avait peur. Non. Elle était terrifiée. Elle hurla, relâchant sa terreur et sa haine. Il fallait qu'elle parte, elle ne savait que trop bien de quoi il était capable.

Il revint de trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, un set de torture dans la main. Dana essaya de ne rien faire transparaître mais son souffle se fit tremblant quand il s'approcha d'elle avec un couteau.

-Je vais commencer tout doucement.

Il posa la lame sur ses lèvres et la regarda intensément. D'un bref coup de main il lui entailla la bouche et elle gémit de douleur. Il ferma les yeux, il devait prendre plaisir à la faire souffrir. Un filet de sang coula le long de son menton

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Il lui mit le couteau sur son bras et l'enfonça en le faisant descendre lentement, par réflexe elle se mordit les lèvres sous la douleur mais elle ne se blessa que plus encore.

-Juste pour le plaisir, je n'ai pas d'autre raison. Depuis la dernière fois, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Tu es la première personne à jamais t'être échappé, alors quand j'ai vu que tu venais me chercher je n'ai pas pu résister – il approcha son visage d'elle et caressa sa lèvre fendue – j'ai enfin l'occasion de t'avoir à ma merci.

Elle frissonna, il semblait bien plus fou que la première fois. La manière dont il la regardait la terrifiait, elle y voyait une excitation malsaine.

Sans prévenir il la coupa juste au-dessus de l'œil au niveau de l'arcade. Il poussa un petit cri d'excitation.

-J'aime tellement ça.

-Tu es complètement fou ! Dit-elle d'une voix tressaillante.

Il lui empoigna les cheveux et les tira d'un coup, la faisant hurler.

-Non, je ne suis pas fou, j'aime juste mon travail.

Elle lui cracha au visage, le faisant s'éloigner sur le coup de la surprise. Il essuya du revers de sa main les traces de salive et de sang.

-Comment oses-tu ?

Il lâcha le couteau avant de la frapper violemment au ventre. Elle l'avait mis dans un état de rage complet. Il continuait de la frapper, encore et encore. Elle se sentait doucement envahir par les ténèbres, la douleur était trop dure à supporter. Il prit son menton en main, et la força à le regarder. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de s'ouvrir et de se fermer, elle n'avait plus de force.

-On ne me manque pas de respect, compris ?

Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour faire non de la tête. Il serra la mâchoire et la frappa au visage, la faisant perdre connaissance.

* * *

-Comment tu as pu faire ça ! s'exclama Sara.

Dean détourna le regard.

-Sara calmes-toi ce n'est pas sa faute, dit-Sam.

Elle serra la mâchoire, et soupira. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Dean, mais elle était énervée sa sœur était seule, dans les mains d'un homme de lettres. Elle savait à quel point ils étaient des monstres. Elle mit son visage dans ses mains, elle était paniquée.

-Je sais excuse-moi Dean, c'est juste que … j'ai peur pour elle. Je ne sais pas dans quel état on va la retrouver, enfin si on la retrouve. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas vu sa voiture ?

Dean fit non de la tête.

-Non, ce mec est vraiment un pro, il a dû cacher sa voiture, pour être sûr de je ne puisse pas la voir. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

Il baissa tristement la tête. Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-On va arrêter de se demander qui est fautif, et commencer à réfléchir. Je ne pense qu'on devrait commencer par les caméras de surveillances, et puis Dana est une battante, elle ne vas se laisser faire.

Sara acquiesça, Sam avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle se concentre. Elle devait trouver sa sœur, et elle le ferait.

* * *

Elle reprit conscience doucement. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était insoutenable. Cependant elle se sentait plus son poids sur ses jambes. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et releva la tête. Elle était allongée sur le lit, dans une autre pièce. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand un mouvement de panique la traversa. Elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Que lui avait-il fait pendant qu'elle était inconsciente ? Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues face au scénario qu'elle avait en tête. Elle commença à se débattre mais ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés aux angles de lit. Elle hurla de frustration. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

-Qu'est-ce tu m'as fait ?! Cria-t-elle dans le vide.

Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Il était face à elle et était visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-Vas-tu donc arrêter de crier, c'est insupportable, j'essaye de dormir.

-Qu'est-ce tu m'as fait ? Répéta-t-elle.

Il soupira.

-Bon ben puisque je suis réveillé…

Il se dirigea vers la petite commode qui se trouvait près du lit, et chercha quelque chose.

-Sache que je n'ai rien fait, mis à part d'installer ici, bien-sûr, je voulais attendre que tu sois réveillé, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Il se tourna vers elle un couteau en main. Elle le regarda avec haine. Il s'approcha du lit en souriant, juste avant de monter sur le lit et de s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Elle voulut bouger pour le dégager mais il était trop lourd. Elle fut envahie d'une terreur immense, elle ne supportait pas de se sentir si soumise, elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, le contact avec lui était insupportable.

-Ne me touche pas, cracha-t-elle.

Il caressa son ventre découvert et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se pencha et chuchota contre son oreille.

-Tu es magnifique quand tu as peur.

Elle poussa un sanglot, si elle n'arrivait pas à se délivrer… Elle ne pouvait y penser.

Il finit par se redresser et posa son couteau juste sous sa poitrine et la coupa. Il recommença cette opération à plusieurs reprises, à tel point que même respirer lui faisait mal.

-Pitié, murmura-t-elle.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle, la regardant avec dédain.

-Tu me déçois Dana, tu me supplie déjà ? Ta sœur, elle, ne la pas fait avant des heures et des heures de torture.

Juste à l'idée que Sara est aussi vécue ça, elle eut envie de vomir.

D'un coup il se tapa le front.

-Suis-je bête j'ai oublié de te montrer quelque chose que j'ai trouvé il y a une semaine. Je pense que ça peut t'intéresser.

Il se leva et elle se sentit tout de suite soulagée et en même temps effrayée. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui montrer ? Elle s'imagina des nouveaux instruments de torture, mais ce qu'il lui apporta était bien pire.

-Regarde ! Dit-il enjoué.

Il tenait Abigail par le cou, la forçant à se tenir debout, alors qu'elle ne semblait pas en avoir la force. Dana fut horrifiée de l'état de son amie. Sa chevelure blonde était par endroits rougie par le sang, et son visage était recouverts de bleus, la chemise qu'elle portait habituellement était déchiré à de nombreux endroits, laissant apparaître des coupures. Le fait que ses mais était coincées dans des menottes sur lesquelles étaient inscrits des runes, expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas pu se soigner.

-Abi ! s'exclama Dana. Abi ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Il lâcha l'ange qui tomba immédiatement au sol.

-Dana … souffla-t-elle dans un gémissement.

Il la frappa avec son pied au niveau des côtes. Elle s'effondra en se tenant le ventre, et du sang coula de sa bouche.

-Tais-toi ! C'est à moi qu'elle a posé une question. Donc – il se tourna à nouveau vers Dana – si tu veux savoir, je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques jours, elle était à ta recherche. Tu sais, te surveiller toi et ta sœur, c'est plutôt ennuyant, donc j'ai décidé de me prendre un jouet.

-Espèce de sale …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'il força Abi à relever la tête en lui tirant les cheveux. Elle hurla avant de perdre connaissance.

-Petit conseil Dana, à partir de maintenant si tu essayes de me manquer de respect, prend juste en compte le fait que je détiens ton petit ange.

Dana serra les poings, la rage qu'elle ressentait était tout simplement sans nom, et cela lui faisait perdre la raison. Si elle restait plus longtemps enfermée ici elle allait devenir folle.

* * *

Sara était désespérée, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver une piste. Pendant qu'elle ne faisant rien ici, sa sœur était certainement entrain d'être torturée. Cette attente était insoutenable. Cela allait la rendre folle. Dana avait disparu depuis deux jours, et elle espérait que sa sœur soit encore en vie, elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que sa sœur était forte, mais cela ne suffisait pas à la calmer.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre du motel, tous avaient abordaient un visage sérieux et étaient concentrés dans leurs recherche, tellement concentrés qui ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que la porte s'était ouverte. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois surpris.

-Cas ? S'exclama-Dean.

Castiel venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Castiel, qu'est-ce tu …

Avant même qu'elle eut fini sa phrase il prit la parole.

-Je sais où est Dana, elle a vraiment besoin d'aide c'est urgent.

Les Winchester et Sara se regardèrent.

-Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ? demanda Sara avec empressement.

-Abigail est aussi prisonnière, elle m'a contacté, m'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait, et m'a indiqué où elles se trouvent.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures qu'il s'amusait avec elle. Il avait abandonné son couteau pour un fer rouge, lui laissant des traces de brûlure sur tout le corps. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'hurler sa douleur, étant constamment au bord de l'inconscience.

Il était de nouveau assis sur elle mais cette fois il n'avait rien ramené, ni couteau, ni fer, et cela ne l'inquiéta que plus. Que pouvait-il lui faire sans instruments de torture ?

-Tu sais, te voir comme ça, pleine de sang et de brûlure c'est terriblement …. excitant.

Il caressa son visage, et elle tourna la tête le plus qu'elle pût pour se défaire au maximum de ce contact. Il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à son cou, appuyant sur les plaies qu'elle avait pour la faire grimacer. Il se pencha sur elle et posa ses lèvres contre son cou. Elle essayait de rester digne, elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de le supplier, mais tout son corps tremblait. Elle le sentit aspirer sa peau, il voulait la marquer. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il fit descendre sa bouche et répéta l'opération plusieurs fois. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Il soupira, se releva et sortit de la chambre. Dana ne tint plus et fondit en larmes, cependant elle se devait de garder les idées claires, elle récupéra la fin bout de métal qu'elle avait trouvé sur les barreaux du lit, et essaya de détacher sa main droite. Les sanglots qui la parcouraient la faisaient trembler et lui compliquait la tâche, cela faisait la troisième fois qu'elle manipulait ce morceau de fer dans l'espoir d'ouvrir la paire de menottes qui liait sa main. Elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se concentrer. Quand elle entendit un « clic », elle eut envie de crier de joie, elle pivota et s'attaqua à sa main droite, puis à ses jambes.

Elle se leva du lit avec difficulté, elle sentit certaine de ces plaies s'ouvrir à nouveau, mais la sensation de ses pieds nus contre le sol la réveilla. Elle s'avança en titubant vers la porte, s'appuyant contre les murs. Elle s'ouvrit devant elle. Elle croisa le regard de son bourreau. Il la fixa un moment avant de s'élancer sur elle. Elle ressembla ses forces et l'évita. Elle se mit en position de combat et récupéra le couteau qu'il avait laissé sur le meuble. Dana entendit aussi des bruits provenant d'autres pièces de la maison. La rage, la haine, le désespoir qu'elle ressentait la galvanisait. Elle était hors d'elle, elle perdit tout sens de la raison, et sombra dans une folie meutrière.


	12. Traumatisme

Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à m'attarder en début de chapitre mais je voulais remercier N.F. mon amie qui me corrige, qui m'aide à m'améliorer et à rendre les chapitres plus agréables à lire et aussi je voulais remercier Courtney Ackles pour toutes ses reviews.

* * *

Ils avaient suivi la piste que leur avait fournie Castiel. Cela les avait mené jusqu'à une maison à heure de route de la station-service. Ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde, et étaient entrés.

La maison était lugubre, mais visiblement elle était habitée. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint ancien et la plupart des meubles étaient en bois. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au salon quand un homme sortit soudainement du couloir qui leur faisait face. Lorsqu'il les vit ils lança un juron et se précipita vers la cuisine. Dean partit à sa poursuite criant aux deux autres de trouver Dana et Abigail. Sam s'avança dans la maison mais se retourna quand il vit que Sara ne bougeait pas. Il se retourna vers elle. Sara respirait très vite, elle dégageait un fort sentiment de panique. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle sans oser faire un mouvement. Il se mit face à elle mais ne semblait pas le voir.

-Sara ? Qu'est-qu'il y a ?

Il dut prendre son visage en main pour qu'elle finisse par le regarder. Elle déglutit et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

-Sara ? Parles-moi.

-C'est … c'est lui.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il comprenne. L'homme qu'il avait vu dans le couloir était l'homme qui l'avait torturé. Elle sembla réfléchir quand d'un coup elle sursauta.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Dana ! Souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'élança dans la maison et Sam la suivit. Ils entendirent des bruits, ils voulurent s'enfoncer plus loin dans le couloir, mais l'homme passa devant eux et lança un sac de sort au sol. Ils ne pouvaient plus avancer, et le sac était trop loin pour être atteint.

Dean était dans la même situation, bloqué dans la cuisine. Il avait juste vu l'homme chercher quelque chose dans un des placards avant qu'il ne lui jette le sort, et qu'il ne parte en direction du couloir. Malheureusement pour lui, dans la précipitation, il avait jeter assez proche de Dean pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Après près d'une minute à se pencher, la main de Dean se posa sur le sort et il le brûla. Dès qu'il fût libre, il se dirigea dans le couloir et croisa Sam et Sara, il mit un rapide coup de pied dans le sort pour le rapprocher de son frère et lui lança le briquet. Un cri se fit entendre, il provenait d'une des chambres. Il n'hésita pas et entra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée, choqué par ce qu'il se passait. Dana était au-dessus de l'homme un couteau à la main et le poignardait, encore et encore. La scène était horrifiante. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de planter la lame dans le corps de l'homme de lettres en criant.

-Dana ! Cria-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, et continua comme si c'était devenue machinal pour elle. Du sang continuait de gicler sur son visage.

-Dana ! Stop !

Du sang, encore du sang.

Il l'empoigna par la taille en l'entraîna vers l'arrière, et tomba au sol. Elle se débattit et hurla.

Elle continua de bouger essayant de se libérer des bras de Dean. Il la serra contre lui, attendant qu'elle finisse par se calmer. Elle hurlait toujours et encore. Ce bruit était horrible à entendre. Dean ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait de vivre mais la douleur qu'il ressentit dans ce cri était incommensurable. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux, en lui chuchotant qu'il était là, qu'elle était libre maintenant, qu'elle ne devait plus avoir peur. Elle cessa de se débattre et agrippa le bras qu'il avait passé autour d'elle. Elle fondit en larmes, et resserra son étreinte, elle avait besoin de ça, de quelqu'un qui l'enveloppe comme pour la protéger du monde extérieur. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il prit le temps de la regarder : elle était en sous-vêtements son corps était recouvert de coupure, de brûlure, de sang. Il regarda attentivement et remarqua et traces rouges sur son cou et juste au-dessus de la poitrine, il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas des bleus.

-Il … il as essayé de … de me …

-Chut … lui murmura-t-il. Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire.

Elle poussa un sanglot et se blottit contre lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard Sam et Sara entrèrent dans la pièce. Dana continuait de pleurer en silence. Il releva la tête vers eux, il vit leurs visages effrayés face à la vue du corps mutilé. Il vit aussi que Sam lui demandait comment allait Dana du regard. Il fit non de la tête et ferma les yeux. C'était réellement dur de la voir si fragile, il avait l'impression qu'à la moindre petite chose, Dana allait tout simplement se briser.

Sara poussa un léger cri.

-Dana … – elle porta la main à son visage – Dana.

Elle s'approcha doucement de sa sœur comme on s'approchait d'un animal blessé. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Dean, et posa doucement sa main sur le visage meurtri de Dana.

-Dana, c'est moi, je suis là pour toi, dit-elle doucement.

Dean vit Dana relever la tête et regarder doucement sa sœur juste d'avant de pousser un nouveau sanglot, de se délivrer de ses bras et de plonger dans ceux de Sara.

La plus jeune des sœurs serra fort l'aînée.

-Sara … j'ai … j'ai eu si peur.

Sara versa une larme et caressa les cheveux de Dana.

-Je sais … je sais.

* * *

Abigail avait été libéré de ses liens magiques, elle avait ainsi pu se soigner et soigner Dana, du moins physiquement. Une fois que Dana fut prête, ils rejoignirent la voiture. La banquette arrière était occupée par les trois femmes. Sara avait demandé à Dean de rejoindre tout de suite le bunker afin que Dana soit dans un environnement familier et rassurant le plus rapidement, il avait acquiescé en se disant que la cadette devait probablement avoir eut à faire au même type de traumatisme que sa sœur et qu'elle devait savoir comment agir au mieux pour Dana.

Il avait passé le trajet à regarder dans le rétroviseur. Dana semblait absente, assise entre Abigail et sa sœur, elle avait le regard dirigé vers ses pieds, elle ne portait que sa chemise qu'il avait enlevée pour lui donner, le laissant en T-shirt. Dean avait vraiment envie de l'aider mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce qu'elle avait vécu, lui ne pouvait pas le comprendre, ce n'était pas une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé et il était peu probable que cela lui arrive un jour.

Personne n'avait osé parler dans la voiture, ainsi ils vécurent tous l'arrivée au bunker comme un vrai soulagement. Ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque et Dana se dirigea seule vers sa chambre sans dire un mot.

-Sara ? Demanda Dean doucement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Pour Dana … euh… je …

Elle le stoppa.

-Tu t'inquiètes – il acquiesça – je sais Dean. Ce que cet homme est capable de faire – elle baissa les yeux et serra le poing – il trouve le moyen de te briser.

Cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment, il avait cru comprendre que la période qui avait suivi le kidnapping de Sara avait été très dure, il s'était attaché à Dana et il n'aimait pas la voir si détruite.

-Bon, je vais aller la rejoindre, je ne préfère pas la laisser seule pour le moment, elle a été là pour moi, à moi d'être là pour elle.

Sara sortit de la pièce, après avoir fini sa phrase. Sam et Dean s'assirent autour de la table en bois, quand ils remarquèrent la présence d'Abigail qu'ils avaient presque oubliée.

-Oh euh … Abi … si tu veux il y a encore des chambres libres, juste installe-toi dans l'une d'entre elles si tu veux, dit Sam en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Elle se frotta le bras et leurs sourit timidement.

-Merci, je sais que vous ne devez pas vraiment savoir quoi penser de moi.

Sam lui sourit en retour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, sans toi on n'aurait pas pu retrouver Dana à temps, et puis je pense que les sœurs ont besoin de toi en ce moment.

Dean ne dit rien, mais il avait changé d'avis sur Abi, grâce à elle ils avaient pu sauver Dana avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Même si elle avait été gravement blessée elle avait fait passer Dana avant tous. Il prit le temps de l'observer. Elle se tenait debout devant eux, elle n'était pas très grande mais le fait qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même la faisait paraître encore plus petite. Avec toute cette histoire il aurait presque pu oublier qu'elle aussi avait été torturé, mais à la voir comme cela on comprenait vite qu'elle avait souffert. Elle se tenait bras comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas.

-Il y a un problème Abigail ? Demanda-Dean.

Son regard croise le sien, elle semblait un peu perdue.

-Je … J'ai récupéré des informations sur la mort des parents de Dana et Sara …

-Pourquoi tu ne leur as rien dit ? s'interrogea Sam soudain curieux.

-Je … je ne crois pas qu'elles soient prêtes à l'entendre, surtout pas en ce moment, je crois que ça pourrait bien les détruire, Dana est trop fragile en ce moment.

-Abi, qu'as-tu appris ? s'inquiéta Dean.

Abigail semblait bouleversée et surtout elle semblait hésiter.

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire, je ne sais même pas quoi en penser, cela me concerne aussi, pas autant que les sœurs mais, je … – Elle prit une grande inspiration – écoutez les garçons, je crois que je vais aller me reposer, histoire d'avoir les idées claires, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir mais …

-Mais tu as aussi vécues des choses difficiles, on comprend, finit-Sam.

Elle acquiesça, et partit en direction des chambres. Dean regarda son frère, il vit qu'il avait cet air qui disait « je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûre et je veux pas dire des conneries ».

-À quoi tu penses Sam ?

Son frère se passa la main à nouveau la main de les cheveux.

-Dean je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que les hommes de lettres voulaient faire, et ça ne me plaît pas …

* * *

Dean n'arrivait pas à dormir, en plus des cauchemars habituels, il ne cessait de voir Dana pleine de sang, de bleus et de brûlure. Il avait donc pris la décision qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il était hanté par quelque chose pendant la nuit : il était parti se chercher une bière. C'est alors qu'il revenait de la cuisine, qu'il entendit des voix dans la pièce centrale, des voix féminines.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

Il s'approcha discrètement et aperçu Abigail et Dana. La sœur était assis sur une des chaises tandis que l'ange se tenait debout à côté d'elle.

-Non, j'ai dit à Sara d'aller rejoindre Sam, elle voulait rester avec moi mais je sentais bien qu'elle était fatiguée.

Dean était surpris de la facilité que semblait avoir Dana de parler avec Abi, elles semblaient très proches. L'ange s'assit à ses côtés.

-Je comprends, je crois que même si je devais dormir je ne pourrais pas, dit-elle.

Dana releva la tête vers son amie.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Abi, je n'y suis restée que deux jours, alors que toi tu y a passé plus d'une semaine, je ne devrais pas me plaindre, je suis juste faible.

Abigail posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sœur.

-Tu n'es pas faible Dana, tu es tellement plus forte que ce que tu penses. Et puis il ne m'a pas fait subir ce qu'il t'a fait.

Dean vit Dana lancer un petit sourire à Abi.

-C'est fini maintenant, je t'avais dit que je viendrais le plus vite possible, continua-l'ange.

-Je n'ai pas douté de ça. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

-Et moi je suis contente que tu saches que tu peux m'appeler quand tu as besoin d'aide.

Elles se levèrent et se prirent rapidement dans les bras.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher Dana, et si tu ne le fais pas je t'endormirai de force.

Elle regarda l'ange lui fit un bref sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.

À peine a la sœur fut sortie que Dean vit Abigail sortir son téléphone et taper un message.

Dean avait l'impression de s'être immiscé dans un moment d'intimité. La plus agée des sœurs et l'ange semblait entretenir une relation très particulière, qui ne tenait pas vraiment de l'amitié mais pas non plus de l'amour.


	13. Vérité

Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, Dana l'avait presque forcée à la laisser seule. Sara n'avait pas voulu, mais sa sœur avait insister. Tous ce que semblait avoir vécu Dana là-bas, … elle avait remarqué les traces sur le corps de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne soit soignée. Elle savait que ce n'était des bleus, et Dana n'aurait pas été tellement bouleverser si elle n'avait été que battue. Non, il y avait plus, et elle voulait savoir jusqu'où ce monstre était allé, mais elle ne pouvait juste demander.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Sam après avoir toqué. Elle enleva son pantalon et s'installa à ses côtés dans le lit, se blottissant contre son torse, tandis qu'il passait son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira.

-Elle veut être tranquille, je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça – elle releva la tête vers lui – je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle aille mieux.

Il la regarda à son tour.

-Tu sais après que tu ai appris que les hommes de lettres avaient commandité le meurtre de tes parents, je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Je suis allé la voir pour lui demander comment t'aider et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?

Sara le regarda surprise. Il se faisait du souci pour elle, cela la touchait.

-Elle m'a dit que ça n'allait pas être facile mais que juste le fait d'être là pour toi devrait t'aider. Je pense qu'elle avait raison et je pense aussi que tu devrais suivre les conseils de ta sœur.

-Peut-être bien – elle se serra contre lui – merci.

* * *

Dana avait suivi le « conseil » d'Abi, où d'où moins elle avait essayé, mais une fois seule dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de s'endormir. Elle était resté allongée là à ne rien faire, priant pour retrouver du courage.

Bien-sûr qu'elle avait voulue que Sara reste avec elle, mais la seule chose qui restait encrée dans son crâne, même après toute cette épreuve, était son besoin presque maladif de rester forte pour sa sœur. Elle se devait d'être assez forte pour laisser à Sara l'opportunité d'avoir des moments de faiblesse.

Il était désormais 7 heures du matin et elle n'avait que dormit 4 heures les trois derniers jours, elle était épuisée. Elle avait donc pris la décision de se lever de se faire un café. Quand elle arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule réveillée. Sam et Sara étaient là aussi. Sara était assise et discutait avec Sam.

-Je sais que tu es inquiète pour ta sœur mais tu aurais dû te reposer hier soir.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Je t'ai empêché de dormir c'est ça ?

Il haussa les épaules et lui sourit une tasse à la main. Sara enfouit la tête dans ses mains.

-Oh … Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, excuse-moi.

Il posa la tasse devant elle et l'embrassa sur le front avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra.

Dana restait cachée au niveau de la porte. Au départ elle avait été heureuse de voir sa sœur avec Sam, puis elle l'avait envié, et maintenant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de dégoût. Elle était dégoûtée parce que sa sœur était entrain de flirter avec Sam alors qu'elle venait d'être enlevé, torturé, et presque … Elle était aussi en colère. Pourquoi Sara avait-elle droit à cela ? Méritait-elle d'être enlevé ?

Sara regarda dans sa direction. Dana plaqua immédiatement un faux sourire sur son visage.

-Salut, … vous deux.

Sara lui rendit son sourire en ajoutant une touche de pitié. Dana détestait que l'on ressente de la pitié pour elle.

-Salut Dana, comment vas-tu ? Tu as réussi à dormir ? Lui demanda sa sœur.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas … menti-elle. Enfin pas beaucoup mais j'ai dormi. Je … je venais juste chercher du café.

Elle baissa la tête et se servit rapidement une tasse. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sortir le plus vite possible de cette pièce. Toute cette histoire lui donnait mal à la tête, … vraiment vraiment mal à la tête. Elle prit sa tasse et sortit en vitesse de la pièce, sous le regard inquiet de Sam et Sara. Elle irait bien, quand est-ce que les gens commencerait à le comprendre, cela la mettait hors d'elle. De plus son mal tête ne cessait d'augmenter, comme lors de la nuit avec Dean, et bien d'autres fois encore. Sa migraine s'intensifiait en même que sa rage. Arrivée dans la bibliothèque, la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle lâcha sa tasse, qui se brisa au sol. Elle se tint la tête et gémit de douleur. Elle s'appuya contre la table et resta quelque minutes comme cela, espérant vainement que cela se calme. Elle finit tout de même à s'habituer doucement, et réussit à reprendre le contrôle. Elle se pencha et se mit à genoux pour ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine au sol, mais ces mouvements étaient un peu maladroits, elle posa la main sur un bout de la tasse et se coupa avec. Une profonde entaille apparut en travers de sa main, le trait commençait à rougir et du sang commençait doucement à couler. Dana ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer sa main, de regarder cette blessure qui était identique à toutes celles qui parcouraient son corps il y à peine un jour. Le sang continua ce s'écouler, mais elle ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, elle ne faisait que … regarder.

D'un coup elle était dans cette chambre, attachée sur le lit, à attendre qu'il revienne, elle fut terrifiée d'y être à nouveau. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer et elle commença à trembler.

-Dana ! Dana tu es avec moi ? Dana ?

La bibliothèque Dean à genoux face à elle, elle était revenue. Il avait couvert sa blessure avec un morceau de tissu qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa main qu'il tenant dans la sienne, et avait l'autre main posé sur sa joue. Elle le regarda dans les yeux se concentrant sur lui pour avoir un point d'ancrage dans le monde réel.

-Dana ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tout va bien ?

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

-Je ne sais pas …

Elle poussa un sanglot et Dean la serra dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

-J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, chuchota-t-elle.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Non, bien-sûr que non.

Dean l'embrassa sur le front, et elle ferma les yeux. D'un coup elle se rendit compte à quel point ça n'allait pas. Elle ne dormait pas, elle était terrifiée, et surtout tout le temps en colère. Comment avait-elle pu en vouloir à Sara d'être heureuse ? Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

-Tu ne deviens pas folle, tu viens de vivre un moment difficile et tu manques de repos, je vois bien que tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit.

Il avait peut-être raison, mais elle avait si peur de se réveiller dans cette chambre.

-Je … je ne peux pas, j'ai peur.

-Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela. Tu dois dormir.

* * *

Abigail sortait de la chambre de Dana, elle l'avait aidé à s'endormit après l'avoir trouvé dans un triste état dans les bras de Dean. Elle entra dans la pièce principale du bunker.

-Alors ? Demanda Dean assit à la table centrale.

-Elle dort enfin, je l'ai aidé, et Sara va rester avec elle, Dana en a besoin.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Et toi comment-tu vas ? Dit Sam.

-Moi, ça va aller, merci. Je viens juste de découvrir que même les anges peuvent être sacrément fatigués.

Sam sourit quelques secondes avant de reprendre un visage plus sérieux.

-Tu sais tu as dit que tu as appris quelque chose à propos de la mort de leurs parents, je crois que je sais de quoi il s'agit.

Le visage de Sara se crispa, et Sam lui exposa sa théorie.

-Au vu de ton visage je pense que je dois avoir raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Abigail baissa la tête, et finit par acquiescer.

-Du coup je comprends, dit Dean, tu as raison, si on leur dit cela maintenant, ça va les détruire, toutes les deux …

-Dean ? Attends, le stoppa son frère. Tu ne penses pas qu'elles ont le droit de savoir ? C'est plutôt, … important comme information.

-Sam, ce n'est pas d'une information que l'on parle c'est bien plus que cela. Imagine que tu es à leurs places, comment réagirais-tu ?

\- « Imagine que tu es à leurs places », sérieusement ?!

Dean roula des yeux.

-Cela ne répond pas à la question !

Sam pinça les lèvres, et soupira.

-Ce que je veux dire Dean, c'est qu'on sait à quel point les secrets son nocifs, cela ne nous a jamais rien apporter.

-Il n'a jamais été question de quelque chose comme cela dans notre vie, Sam !

Sam ferma les yeux et se tint la tête.

-Je sais, Dean, c'est juste que je ne veux pas à avoir à mentir à Sara.

-Les garçons, je vois bien que vous essayer de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour elles, mais entre nous trois c'est moi qui les connais depuis plus longtemps, et je pense qu'il va falloir qu'elles sachent –Sam lança un regard insistant à Dean – mais, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour elles – cette fois ce fut Dean qui regarda Sam – je pense qu'il n'y a pas de bons moments pour ça, mais là ce qui est sûr c'est que le timing est plutôt mauvais.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus au bunker, Dana commençait tout juste à réussir à s'endormir sans l'aide d'Abigail, mais elle finissait toujours par se réveiller en hurlant, et dans ses moments seuls Sara ou Dean arrivaient à la calmer.

Pour le moment ils n'étaient que trois dans le bunker, Dean, Sara et Dana. Abigail était partie pour la journée, et Sam était sorti pour faire des courses. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la pièce principale, Sara n'avait pas la tête à faire des recherches en ce moment mais Dana, pour une fois, avait voulu trouver des informations. Certainement pour essayer de s'occuper l'esprit, car même si Sara était contente de savoir ce monstre mort une bonne fois pour toute, il était leur meilleure chance de trouver une piste sur la mort de leurs parents. Quand sa sœur était venue lui demander de l'aide pour des recherches elle n'avait pas pu dire non. La voilà donc dans la bibliothèque à écouter sa sœur râler.

Dana poussa un soupir.

-Je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai voulue mais, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fais.

Sara haussa les épaules.

-J'ai ce qu'il te faut, , ne t'inquiète pas, dit Dean en entrant dans la pièce avec deux bières à la main.

Il s'assit à côté de Dana juste après avoir donné à Sara une bière. Il but dans la deuxième avant de la tendre à Dana, Sara avait remarqué que cela faisait un moment que tous les deux partageait la même bière. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre eux, surtout ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant qu'elle se fasse kidnapper. Ils partageaient la même chambre et Dean semblait si inquiet pour elle. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

-Oh Sam enfin ! On avait plus de tarte !

Sara entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Non … en fait elle entendit deux personnes descendre. Elle se leva de sa chaise et voulut retrouver Sam, en se demandant qui pouvait l'accompagner. Elle eut vite sa réponse. Elle voulut crier mais une arme se braqua tout de suite sur elle. Elle leva les mains en l'air et recula.

Elle se racla la gorge.

-Hey ! Vous voulez bien venir ? Je crois qu'on a un problème par ici.

Dean et Dana arrivèrent.

-Sam ! s'écria-Dean.

Sam ne pouvait pas parler un morceau de tissu couvrait sa bouche, ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos et une plaie était visible sur son crâne et continuait de saigner. L'homme qui se tenait derrière lui posa le canon de son arme sur la tempe de Sam.

Dean sortit son arme tout comme Dana.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Dean.

L'homme sourit et enleva le tissu de la bouche de Sam.

-Je crois que je vais laisser Sam répondre, répondit-il en pressant encore plus le pistolet contre Sam.

Sam serra la mâchoire avant de s'exécuter.

-Dana tu vois l'homme de lettres que tu as tué ? … Ce n'était pas le seul à vous surveiller.

-Éloignez -vous de mon frère tout de suite, cracha-Dean.

L'homme fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Tu vois on était censé vous surveiller de loin, et honnêtement Mark a été idiot

de te kidnapper, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé, et je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'a fait, …

-Oh, tout s'arrange ! Tu es désolé ? Comme c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Ironisa Dean.

-Oh tout doux ! J'essayai d'être gentil.-

-Tout en braquant une arme sur mon frère ?

-C'est juste un détail. Donc où j'en étais … ah oui, donc oui Mark à merder. Mais vous voyez quoi qu'il en soit on n'apprécie pas que l'on tue sauvagement l'un de nos hommes. Donc on m'a demandé de venir, de vous trouver, et de vous tuer.

-Pourquoi nous tuer alors que ça fait des mois que vous nous surveillez, ça doit bien dire qu'on doit vous être utile à quelque chose, … remarqua Dana qui parlait pour la première fois.

-Vous nous _étiez_ utiles, plus maintenant.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Sara.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car profita de son inattention, pour donner un de pied dans une des jambes de l'homme, qui par instinct repoussa Sam, et finit avec l'arme de Dana pointé sur lui, pile entre les deux yeux. L'homme pesta et voulut lever son arme mais Dean le frappa au visage et la lui prit des mains d'un mouvement rapide. Il finit par se résigner et leva les mains en l'air.

-Okay, je vous ai peut-être sous-estimé.

-C'est le flingue de je pointe sur toi qui te fais dire ça ? Railla Dana.

L'homme de lettres voulut parler à nouveau mais Sara, qui venait de libérer Sam de ses liens, l'interrompit.

-Pourquoi avoir fait tuer nos parents ?

-Woaw ! Plutôt directe à ce que je vois !

Dana posa son arme sur le front de l'homme de lettres.

-Pourquoi ?

Il déglutit.

-Okay – il essaya de reprendre un air hautain – très bien, je pense que cela va être amusant de toute façon. J'ai hâte de voir vos têtes. Par où commencer ? C'est difficile. Oh ! Je sais ! Pourquoi je ne vous dirai pas que l'on ne surveille pas que depuis quelques mois, mais plutôt depuis quelques années. Je suppose que vous vous demandez combien exactement. Quel âge as-tu Sara déjà ? Ah oui ! Cela fait trente-deux ans que l'on vous surveille, en réalité on ne fait pas que vous surveiller, disons plutôt que cela fait trente-deux ans que l'on vous contrôle.

Depuis le début on savait que Sam et Dean allaient être incroyablement puissant et important, mais aussi inaccessible pour nous, les anges de tous les états-unis avaient déjà la main sur vous deux, impossible pour nous de vous avoir. On a donc pris la décision de créer nos propres Sam et Dean, et c'est là que vous intervenez Sara et Dana.

Vous savez pourquoi vous avez trois ans de différence ? C'est plutôt simple, cela nous a pris trois ans pour trouver une situation identique, enfin quasi-identique. Sœurs et pas frères, mais cela nous importait peu, même différence d'âge, un parent qui venait d'une famille de chasseurs et un autre qui avait été former. Et c'est plutôt drôle car Dana était déjà née mais Sara non, et quelqu'un à remarquer de « Dana » ressemblait à « Dean » et que « Wesson » ressemblait un peu à « Winchester » du coup il se sont amusé à faire en sorte que le deuxième enfant ait un nom qui ressemble à « Sam » et ce fut plutôt facile en fait, ils ont juste parsemé des indices pour donner à vos parents l'idée de donner à leur seconde fille le prénom Sara. C'est pas incroyable ?

La suite est plutôt simple, on vous a fait vivre tout ce que les frères vivaient, chaque fois que quelque chose d'important se passait, on faisait en sorte que cela vous arrive aussi, et c'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte que trois ans de différence c'était en réalité un avantage, on avait trois longues années pour nous préparer soigneusement. Vous savez, vous faire vivre des choses similaire à eux … ce n'est vraiment pas une simple affaire. On n'a pas pu faire à chaque fois pareil mais on s'est toujours débrouillé pour que cela est le même impact psychologique. Et quand je vous vois, Sam et Sara je me dis que l'on a fait du bon travail. Vous êtes presque immédiatement tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, car vous étiez pareils, car on vous a fait pareil.

On as fait en sorte que Jo meurt, que Marie et Anne meurent, que Math meurt, tout comme cela c'est passer pour eux. Au fait pour que vous puissiez replacer les choses Joseph correspond à votre Bobby, Marie et Anna à Helen et Jo, et Mathieu à ta chère Jessica Sam. Et encore je ne vous énonce pas la toute la liste, je pense que vous la connaissez. Après il y a aussi eu des imprévus, le meilleur exemple c'est toi Sar …

Sa tête partit en arrière, son corps tomba au sol, et le sang commença à couler du trou que balle avait fait sur le côté de sa tête. Dean, Dana et Sam se retournèrent vers Sara, qui avait encore le bras lever, le doigt encore poser sur la gâchette. Ses yeux étaient froids, son attitude neutre.

-Je pense qu'on l'on avait tous comprit où il voulait en venir, fit-elle par dire.


	14. L'après

Sam avait tout deviné, il avait réussit à assembler les morceaux. Il savait, et Abigail avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait. Mais il n'avait prévu ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sara tuerai un homme de sang froid. Il la regarda debout là, arme à la main le regard vide. Il la vit fermer les yeux et respirer difficilement. Il vit la larme descendre le long de sa joue.

-Non, … non, ce ne peut pas être vrai, chuchota-Dana.

Elle le passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et ferma les yeux.

-On aura remarqué, on aurait remarqué, ce n'est pas possible. CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Cria-t-elle.

La situation leurs échappait. Dana ne semblait pas pouvoir supporter ça, et Sara semblait vide.

-Non !

Il voulut s'approcher de Sara mais elle leva la main pour lui signifier de ne pas la toucher, sans même le regarder, elle ne faisait que fixer le sol. Il remarqua que sa main était tremblante, non … tous son corps tremblait.

Dana ne cessait de s'agiter dans les sens, elle faisait les cents pas, et continuait de répéter que ce n'était pas possible. Sam vit qu'elle se tenait souvent la tête comme si elle avait mal, elle fronçait les sourcils et serrait la mâchoire, il avait l'impression qu'elle ressentait une forte douleur.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire il restait là à regarder ces deux femmes qu'il appréciait tellement, dont il était proche, se noyer dans une immense souffrance.

Sara approcha une mains de sa bouche et se tint le ventre.

-Je crois que je vais vomir.

Elle se retourna et courut en direction des toilettes. Il voulut la suivre mais il s'arrêta car il entendit quelqu'un tomber violemment au sol. Il se retourna en direction du bruit et vit Dana par terre. Dean et lui se précipitèrent vers elle. Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux autour d'elle et ils se regardèrent. Sam comprit que Dean avait eut raison dès le début : apprendre cela les avaient détruites. Et cette fois il ne savait pas si elles pourraient un jour s'en remettre.

-Dana, ça va ? Demanda Dean

Elle le repoussa toujours en tenant en sa tête.

-Je peux me débrouiller.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, et à peine fut telle sur ses pieds qu'elle que ses jambes lâchèrent à nouveau. Dean la rattrapa de justesse.

-Laisse moi juste t'aider à aller jusqu'à ta chambre.

Au vu de sa tête elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée mais elle acquiesça tous de même

Dean ramena Dana, tandis que Sam se dirigea vers les toilettes. Une fois devant la porte, il entendit le bruit d'un chasse d'eau, puis celui l'eau qui coulait. Il toqua à la porte.

-Sara, c'est moi Sam.

Même si il n'avait pas posé de question, il attendait une réponse. Mais rien ne vînt, elle restait silencieuse.

-Sara, peut-tu ouvrir la porte, s'il-te-plais ?

-Pars, Sam.

Ces deux mots lui firent mal. Ils n'avaient pas été prononcé par colère, et c'était bien cela le pire, ces mots étaient sincères. Il ne dit rien et fit demi-tour, il commençait à avoir peur car il voyait qu'il était en train de les perdre, surtout de la perdre, _elle._ Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il fallait juste un peu temps pour que Sara aille mieux, mais ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux quand elle avait tirer, cette lueur sombre, où plutôt cette absence de lueur, ce n'était pas près d'arriver. C'était les yeux de quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien, quelqu'un qu'on avait fait sombrer si profondément que jamais elle ne pourra revoir la lumière du jour. Le fait qu'il puisse avoir raison le terrifiait.

* * *

Dean l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit. Elle était très faible, quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas. Dana ne semblait pas être le genre de personne qui faillait pour rien. Non, elle ne l'était pas, elle était forte. Il réfléchit un moment, après être sortit de sa chambre dans le couloir. Il repensa à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, elle avait eut mal à la tête, il se souvînt du jour où il l'avait retrouvée la main en sang, tremblante de peur, elle avait eut une migraine. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle était de plus en plus pâle et aussi de plus en plus maigre.

Il s'inquiétait, et pas uniquement pour elle pour Sara aussi. Il ne les connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il avait finit par les aimer. Il savait que la révélation de cette information allait être comme une bombe cependant il n'avait pas prévu la réaction de Sara. Il parcourut le couloir, et rejoinit Sam dans la bibliothèque.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le corps au sol. Dean regarda la blessure que qu'il avait sur la tête. Un trou, juste au dessous de l'oreille, un tir parfait. Il se souvînt qu'il ne l'avait pas vu trembler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, quand elle avait tirer.

-Dean qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Premièrement on va se débarrasser de ce corps pour la suite on verra.

Sam acquiesça et baissa la tête. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose, Dean le savait juste à sa tête.

-Dean est-ce que tu te sens aussi coupable pour tout ce qu'elle ont vécu ? Sans nous elles aurait peut-être eut une vie heureuse.

Dean soupira, il y avait déjà pensé et cette idée le rongeait mais il ne voulait pas que cela ronge Sam aussi.

-Sam, on ne savait pas, ça ne peut pas être de notre faute. C'est eux – il pointa du doigts le cadavre – c'est leurs faute, ce sont eux qui leurs ont fait ça. On nous as utilisé comme exemple c'est vrai, mais on n'y peut rien, ne te prend pas ma tête avec ça, ça ne sert à rien.

Sam passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Oui si-tu le dis, …

Dean posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Sam, vraiment, ce n'est pas notre faute.

Son cadet le regarda et lui sourit tristement, et tous les deux soulevèrent le corps de l'homme de lettres.

* * *

Cinq jours passèrent sans que la situation n'avance. Dana passait toutes ses journées dehors, ne revenant que tard le soir émettant une forte odeur d'alcool ainsi ainsi'qu'une tristesse bien trop grande. Sara quand à elle ne sortait presque pas de sa chambre et refusait de parler à qui que ce soit, même sa sœur. Elle ne mangeait quasi pas et au vu des cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle ne dormait pas non plus.

Sam voulait lui parler pour lui dire qu'il était désolé ou ne serait-ce que pour entendre sa voix à nouveau. Mais à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, elle ne voulait même pas le regarder. Il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, mais il savait par expérience que cela ne menait à rien, il ne pouvait la laisser s'enfoncer dans sa dépression comme cela. Alors quand il croisa dans la bibliothèque, il prit son courage à deux mains.

-Sara ? On peut parler s'il-te-plais ?

Elle eut un mouvement qui trahit une certaine surprise mais elle ne fit que baisser la tête et reprendre son chemin.

-Sara parle moi !

Elle s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde et jeta un regard furtif dans sa direction avant soupirer et d'acquiescer en serrant la mâchoire.

C'était marrant comme, maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin lui parler il ne savait quoi dire.

-Tu sais que si tu veux parler, je suis là – elle acquiesça de nouveau – alors … tu veux parler ?

-Non

Elle fit demi-tour mais Sam ne voulait vraiment pas en rester là. Il prit donc le risque de la prendre par le bras doucement, pour qu'elle reste. Elle tourna d'un coup la tête et posa sur lui un regard mauvais.

-Tu veux que je parle, et bien soit ! Dit-elle en se dégageant violemment de son emprise tout en se mettant face à lui. Je suis en colère, je suis triste et je suis un peu désespérée, mais … attend ! Pourquoi je te dis ça ? Tu l'as déjà ressentit puisque je suis littéralement comme toi ! D'ailleurs pourquoi voudrais -tu parler, n'est-tu pas censé comprendre ?

Cela faisait mal, c'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de moi le fautif ! s'écria-t-il.

-Tu vois on n'as qu'à ne pas parler, si c'est pour que ça se finisse comme cela, cria-t-elle plus fort.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, tout ce que tu veux faire c'est esquiver la conversation car cela te fais peur, car une fois que tu aura dit tes craintes à voix haute, elles deviendront vraies !

-Ah ! Tu vois, on n'est peut-être pas si semblables, tu te trompe complètement !

-Bah, dis moi la vrai raison alors ?!

-Si je ne veux pas parler ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur, c'est parce que je … je suis perdu en ce qui te concerne – elle arrêta de crier, une larme coula sur sa joue, Sam regretta tout de suite de s'être énervé – parce que … parce que – elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes – parce que je ne sais plus quoi penser de nous deux.

Il lui prit les mains, la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit d'un voix douce.

-Explique-moi, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Elle le regarda aussi mais d'un coup c'était comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle faisait une erreur.

-Ne me touches pas ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle serra les poings comme un signe du fait qu'elle essayait de garder son calme.

-Je suis perdu parce que, je ne sais même plus si le fait que je t'aime vient du fait que j'ai été faite pour être comme toi ou …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, et plaça sa main sur sa bouche. Sam écarquilla les yeux.

C'était la première fois, la première fois, qu'elle lui disait ces mots, le premier « je t'aime ». On ne peut pas dire qu'il arrivait au bon moment.

Sara baissa les yeux, fit volte-face et voulut partir en courant.

-Je t'aime aussi …

Ce n'était pas des mots qu'il avait souvent dit à une femme, et quand il les disait il les pensait. Oui il le savait, il en était sûr, il l'aimait.

Sara s'arrêta net, il l'entendit pousser un sanglots, toujours dos à lui.

-Non … Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, je t'en supplie ne le répète pas !

Sam ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, et cela lui faisait de la peine, ce n'était pas des paroles faciles à prononcer et elle le repoussait mais …

-Pourquoi ?

Elle se retourna mais n'osa pas le regarder.

-Parce que c'est trop dur – sa voix était tremblante – je t'aime mais je ne peux pas te regarder. Je ne peux pas car, quand je te regarde je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tous ce que j'ai vécu, n'est arrivé que parce que tu existe, que – des larmes coulèrent abondamment – j'ai perdu mon enfant parce que tu n'en a pas eut. Je ne peux pas, je …

Elle ferma les yeux, fit demi-tour et partie, le laissant seul. Sam était blesser et cette blessure était la plus douleurs. Il venait de perdre la seule femme qu'il s'était réellement permis d'aimer depuis longtemps.

* * *

Dean sortit de sa chambre tôt, il avait très mal dormit, comme souvent, et surtout en ce moment. Il se tînt le crâne en grimaçant sous l'effet du mal de tête causé sans doute par le grand nombre de bière qu'il avait bu le soir précédent. Il traversa le couloir et arriva dans la pièce principal. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son frère. Il ne comprenait rien.

Sam était assit, et Dean pouvait voir de là où il était qu'il serrait la mâchoire. Ce qui le surprenait le plus était que son cadet avait un verre de whisky à la main. Il devait être quoi : 7 heures du matin ? Sam n'était pas vraiment un buveur matinal, ni même réellement un buveur du tout. Il semblait fixer quelque chose avec rage et tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Dean inquiet

Quand Sam tourna la tête vers lui, Dean pu voir les joues rosies de son frère qui trahissait le fait qu'il était déjà saoul. L'inquiétude monta en Dean. D'un mouvement de bras hasardeux Sam lança à Dean ce qu'il tenait en main. Le bout de papier tomba au sol. Dean se pencha pour le ramasser et le parcourut rapidement du regard. Il releva la tête vers Sam, légèrement sous le choc.

-Elles sont parties ?


	15. Retour

-Sara, écoutes, ne te méprend pas, je suis contente d'être ici, mais je ne suis pas idiote je sais pourquoi on est là.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles on prend juste des vacances bien méritées !

-Sara je pense vraiment que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, si c'est vraiment des « vacances » comme tu dit pourquoi on se dirige vers le Kansas ? La prochaine fois je conduit.

-La dernière fois qu'on était là on n'a pas pu profiter du voyage, et puis même si tu avais raison, _j'ai bien dit si_ , pourquoi as-tu accepter de venir ?

-Tu m'as forcée ! Je ne savais pas où on allait avant d'arriver à l'aéroport, et surtout je ne serais jamais partie sans la voiture, regarde dans quoi on est obligées de rouler !

Dana montra la voiture de location du doigt un air de dégoût au visage. Les deux sœurs sortaient d'une station après avoir fait le plein en essence et en nourriture. Dana avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait laissé sa sœur l'emmener ici à nouveau.

-Sara pourquoi tu tient tant à revoir Sam ?

A l'évocation du prénom du Winchester Sara parcouru instinctivement l'espace du regard, comme si elle le cherchais. La plus jeune des sœurs finit par regarder son aînée d'un air ennuyé, mais finit par se résigner et pousser un long soupir en se passant la main des les cheveux.

-Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher ?

Dana lui fit non de la tête, sa sœur était pour elle comme un livre ouvert, mais en ce qui concernait Sam Winchester, il suffisait d'avoir un peu de jugeote.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à cause de moi que ça c'est mal finit. Tu sais avec notre job on peut mourir n'importe quand, je … – Dana la regarda, sa sœur parlait souvent de la mort en ce moment et cela commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter – ce que je veux dire, c'est que si jamais il se passe quelque chose, j'aimerais savoir que tout s'est arrangé entre nous, je veux m'excuser.

-Tu ne devrais même pas avoir à t'excuser, c'était difficile pour nous, et je rappelle qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment chercher à nous retrouver.

-Vu comment on est parties, c'est compréhensible.

Dana allait s'énerver, elle préférait mettre un terme tout de suite à cette conversation. Elle se dirigea donc en silence vers cette horrible chose qui leur servait de voiture et s'assit côté passager. Même si elle ne voyait pas tout ça d'un bon œil, Sara était juste impossible à raisonner. Sa sœur pris place et alluma le moteur avant de reprendre la route.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Dana prit la parole.

-Ça semble si loin et pourtant si proche en même temps.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répliqua Sara en ne détachant pas son regard de la route.

-Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? Plus d'un an ?

-Deux ans et demi, répondit sa sœur tristement.

* * *

La chambre d'hotel était silencieuse. Les deux soeurs avaient décidé de faire un dernier arrêt pour la nuit avant d'arriver à Lebanon.

Un bruit de chasse d'eau brisa le silence. Dana était encore agenouillé au sol s'appuyant d'une main sur la cuvette des toilettes. Elle grimaça puis s'essuya rapidement la bouche du dos de la main avant de se mettre fébrilment sur ses jambes. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo et se rinça la bouche, non sans devoir s'accrocher au meuble pour réussir à tenir debout. Elle était épuisée mais elle ne pouvait rien dire à Sara. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec précaution et vérifia si sa soeur était réveillée, mais Sara semblait endormie. Dana passa la main sur l'interrupteur de la petit pièce et éteignit la lumière. Elle s'assit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle s'empressa de la faire disparaître tout en essayant d'enfouir ces craintes au plus profond d'elle même.

Sara commença à bouger dans le lit, et Dana l'entendit pousser des gémissement. Cela arrivait à nouveau. Dana se leva de son lit et s'assit délicatement aux côté de sa soeur toujours endormie. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour essayer de la calmer, mais Sara respirait de plus en plus vite. L'aînée remarqua que sa soeur était pleine de sueur, encore ces cauchemars. D'un coup Sara se redressa et poussa un cri. Cela brisa le coeur de Dana de la voir si fragile. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa soeur complètement paniquée et la ramena contre elle. Sara s'accrocha à son t-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait et fondit en larmes, Dana la serra fort dans ses bras et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, comme presque chaque nuit depuis deux ans et demi.

* * *

Sara avait la main levé, prête à toquer à la porte du bunker. Mais elle hésita, et si Dana avait raison et si tout cela était une mauvaise idée. Cependant elle avait besoin de la faire, elle était très inquiète en ce moment et elle devait réparer les choses entre elle et Sam. Elle prit donc une décision.

Sa main heurta trois fois le métal froid de la porte, et elle attendit. Encore. Et encore. Elle avait été bête de penser qu'ils seraient forcément au bunker, ils devait être parti pour une chasse et elle ne savait pas avant combien de temps ils seraient de retour. Une bouffée de terreur l'envahit et si, ... et si elle n'avait pas le temps d'arranger les choses avant que ...

La porte s'ouvrit, la délivrant de ses inquiétudes. Mais ce n'était ni Sam, ni Dean, mais une femme blonde au cheveux courts et bouclés qui était face à elles.

-Euh, ... bonjour, dit Sara hésitante. On vient pour voir Sam et Dean.

-Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi voulez-vous les voir ? répliqua la femme sur un ton légèrement agressif qui cachait visiblement un certain instinct de protection envers les frères.

-Des amies, répondit Dana prenant les choses en mains. On est venu pour leurs parler.

La femme allait reprendre la parole mais Dana sortie une lame d'ange de son sac et s'entailla le bras avec avant de faire de même avait une lame ne argent, elle fut imitée par Sara. Une fois cela fais la femme semblait plus encline et les laisser entrer. Elle se décala et les deux soeurs passèrent.

Sara ressentit un fort sentiment de nostalgie en entrant à nouveau dans le bunker. C'est ici que tout avait changé. Sam, les hommes de lettres. Toutes ces choses avaient boulversé son quotidient et l'avaient marquée. C'était étrange de descendre à nouveau ses escalier, de marcher sur ce sol, de voir cette table avec la carte du monde, et pourtant elle ressentait ce sentiment que l'on a quand on rentre chez soi. Tout était familier et différent.

La femme les fit s'asseoir à la table de la bibliothèque. Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son premier baiser avec Sam dans cette même pièce. Elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir. Elle ne le cachait pas, il lui avait manqué, et pourtant c'était elle qui était partie. Mais à ce moment-là tout était différent, elle avait été impulsive, elle était perdue et en colère, mais elle avait aussi eut besoin de passer du temps loin du bunker et des frères, mais tout avait changer récemment.

-Sam et Dean sont sortis partis mais ils devraient être de retour d'une minute à l'autre. Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda la femme.

Sara ne savait quoi penser d'elle, que faisait-elle là. Etait-ce une amie, une petite-amie ou était-elle de la famille des frères ? Elle eut peur d'être face à la nouvelle petite-amie de Sam. Avait-elle été assez égoiste pour penser qu'il ne s'était mis en couple avec quelqu'un, qu'il attendait son retour ?

-Moi c'est Dana, et voici ma soeur Sara.

-Sam et Dean ne m'ont jamais parler de vous.

Mauvais signe. Cette femme vivait visiblement dans le bunker et Sam et Dean ne lui avaient pas parler d'elles, pourtant leur lien avec les Winchester était plutot "spécial".

-Et vous êtes ? continua Dana.

-Mary, ... Winchester.

Le souffle de Sara se coupa, était-elle mariée à Sam ?!

La réponse lui fut offerte sur un plateau puisque la porte qui menait au garage s'ouvrit. La coeur de Sara battait de plus en plus vite, elle allait le revoir.

Elle entendit quelques bruits de pas avant de les voir. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé physiquement mais leurs visages laissait entrevoir une certaine dureté qui n'était tant présente la dernière fois. Ils ne les remarquèrent pas tout de suite, ils étaient concentrés dans la conversation qu'ils tenaient, mais Dean arrêta de parler quand il croisa le regard de Dana. Le yeux de Sam suivèrent ceux de Dean avant de se poser sur _elle._ Ils échangèrent un bref regard qui paru être une éternité pour Sara, elle voulait lui communiquer tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait d'être face à lui de nouveau, pendant un moment elle crut qu'il pensait comme elle, mais elle se trompait, il n'était que surpris et il finit vite par se détourner d'elle. Sara eut l'impression d'avoir été écrasée et réduite en morceaux, tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Sam fut le mépris et la déception. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas, et c'était cela que , lui, avait voulu communiquer.

Dana ne se rendit pas compte de se qu'il se passait entre Sam sa soeur, car le regard de Dean l'avait retenue captive. Elle n'avait pas eut l'impression que Dean lui avait manquer mais à l'instant même où elle l'avait vu, elle avait ressentie un sentiment d'apaisement. Elle était tout simplement heureuse de le voir à nouveau. Dean lui sourit timidement, elle comprit qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Il s'avançèrent doucement l'un vers l'autre ne sachant réellement que faire et une fois l'un face à l'autre, ce fut presque naturel, ils se prirent dans les bras. Elle profita de ce court moment dans ces bras rassurant qui avait été là pour elle quand elle avait sauvagement tué quelqu'un, quand elle avait faillit perdre connaissance, ces mêmes bras dont les mains avaient parcourut une fois son corps. Elle faillit se perdre avant de ce séparer de lui.

Mary se racla la gorge, elle ne devait visiblement rien comprendre à tout ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant répondre à la question silecieuse qui avait été posé.

-Oui, euh ... alors voici, Sara et Dana, elle ont vécues ici pendant une petite période, il y a maintenant quoi ..., un moment.

-Deux ans-et-demi, répondit Sam amer.

Dana se tourna alors vers le cadet. Sam ne semblait pas enclain à leur pardonner. Même si elle était contente de les revoir, si Sam brisait sa soeur elle serait même prête à le tuer. Dean sembla le remarquer aussi au vu du regard surpris qu'il lança à son frère.

-Oui, c'est ça deux ans et demi - il se tourna à nouveau vers Mary - Quoi qu'il en soit se sont des personnes de confiance maman ne soit pas inquiète.

Dana tiqua sur un mot : maman ? Comment pouvait-elle être leur mère, elle était si jeune. Lors d'une discution avec Dean elle avait crut comprendre que sa mère était revenue et s'en était suivit une histoire assez compliquée avec les hommes de lettres, cependant durant le temps où elles avaient été là, Dana n'avait jamais eut la chance de la rencontrer.

-Maman ?

-Oui c'est vrai, Dana, Sara voici notre mère.

Ils s'installèrent tous les cinq autour de la table, ils avaient du temps à rattraper.


	16. Pardon

Dean essaya d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé avec les soeurs à sa mère, mais tout cette histoire était plutôt difficile à résumer. Mary semblait un peu perdue mais elle n'interrompit pas son fils pour autant. Une fois le récit terminer Dean put enfin commencer à parler de ce qui l'interréssait vraiment.

-Que faites-vous là ? Après votre départ on a pensé que vous étiez reparties vivre en France.

-Oui c'était le cas, on n'y était encore il y a quelques jours. Après notre départ, on était perdues, et j'ai prit la décision de repartir en France, loin de tout ça. Puis une fois là-bas on est restées quelques mois sans rien faire puis doucement on a recommencé à faire la seule chose que l'on savait bien faire, on a chasser, non-stop. On va de chasse en chasse depuis.

Elle marqua une pause, visiblement elle voulait dire autre chose mais elle hésitait.

-Il nous a fallut du temps pour réussir à nous remettre de tout ça. Mais maintenant on a réussit à accepter ce qu'il s'est passé, et pour la première fois on a décidé de ne pas chercher plus loin. Cela n'aurait suffit qu'à nous détruire plus, reprit Sara.

-Bien, dit froidement Sam. Je suis fatigué je vais me coucher.

Il se leva et Dean le suivit du regard. Son frère se comportait étrangement. Dean savait que le départ des soeurs avait été très difficile à vivre pour lui. Sam avait eut beaucoup de mal à oublier Sara, durant cette période il avait beaucoup bu et était devenu très aigri et agressif. Dean avait aussi un peu souffert mais contrairement à son frère il n'attendait rien de sa relation avec Dana. Sam lui, avait encore une fois perdu une femme qu'il aimait.

Cependant Dean ne contionnait pas la manière dont son frère agissait, il était froid, presque méchant, envers Sara. Il lorsqu'il vit à quel point cela semblait la toucher il décida d'en toucher un mot à son cadet plus tard.

-Excusez-le, on a revient d'une chasse assez fatiguante.

Dean regarda Sara dans les yeux, il voulait essayer de la rassurer, elle acquiesca légèrement comprenant qu'il s'adressait à elle. Mais elle semblait triste, ses yeux étaient brillant. Il prit le temps de les regarder plus attentivement. Sara avait les cheveux plus courts et surtout il étaient un peu en bataille, les poches sous ses yeux étaient très marquées, elle avait l'air fatiguée, comme si elle ne dormait pas beaucoup. Les cernes qu'elle avait étaient comme des ombres menaçantes sur son visage, qui cherchait à la ronger.

Mais c'était surtout Dana qui l'inquiétait. Il savait lire entre les lignes, et c'était justement le fait qu'elle semblait prendre plus soin d'elle qu'avant qui trahissait une certaine faiblesse. Dean savait qu'elle n'était tellement du genre à mettre beaucoup de maquillage comme elle l'avait fait ce jour là, il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Même si cette chose n'était pas visible elle essayait de faire bonne figure en cachant tout sous du maquillage, comme si elle s'était construit une façade. Elle avait encore maigrie, elle avait presque l'air fragile. Dean ne doutait pas du fait qu'elles avaient réussit à passez au-dessus de tous ce qu'il s'était passé ici, mais cependant elles semblaient plus dévastées que jamais.

-Vous restez là combien de temps ? Demanda Mary.

-En vérité on est un peu venue ici sur un coup de tête on a pas vraiment de plan.

-On pourrait faire comme au bon vieux temps ?

Dean sourit aux deux soeurs, il n'avaient pas envie qu'elles partent après avoir passé tant de temps aussi loin. Il vit que Dana voulait prendre la parole mais Sara posa sa main sur son bras pour la couper.

-Tu es sûre que Sam serait d'accord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

-Merci.

Les soeurs partirent chercher quelques unes de leurs affaires dans la voiture. Laissant Dean seul avec sa mère.

-Ce sont donc elles, dit-Mary.

-Comment ça ?

-Dean quand je suis revenue la première fois il y a deux ans, j'ai bien remarqué que vous n'alliez pas bien toi et ton frère. Même si j'ai raté une bonne partie de votre vie je suis toujours une mère, j'ai vite comprit que c'était des femmes qui vous aviez mit dans cet état. Sam était très amoureux de Sara n'est-ce pas ?

Dean baissa la tête même si c'était sa mère il n'aimait pas être mis à nu.

-Oui, et elle aussi. Tu aurait du les voir ensembles, Sam semblait si heureux. Il est toujours blessé par leurs départ.

-J'avais remarqué - Mary marqua un pause et rapprocha très légèrement ses mains de celles de Dean - et toi ?

-Et moi quoi ?

-Toi et Dana.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Dean.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et de toute façon il n'y a rien à dire.

* * *

Sam était resté dans sa chambre toute l'après-midi. Il ne s'y attendait pas, il avait été choqué quand il avait vu Sara. Il pensait ne plus jamais la revoir, il l'avait enfin oublié. Tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à enfouir son souvenir, la douleur qu'il avait ressentit quand elle avait disparue. Il avait sombrer après son départ et Dean après un bon moment avait réussit à le ramener. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il avait été content de la voir, mais cela lui avait tout de suite rappeler à quel point elle lui avait manqué et à quel point elle l'avait souffrir. Il ne savait si il pourrait lui pardonner. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus resté cloîtrer dans sa chambre pour toujours. Sam n'était pas idiot il avait tout de suite comprit qu'elle serait de retour au bunker, même pour un court moment. Devoir la croiser tout les jours, il ne savait s'il en était capable. Les choses ne pourrait plus jamais être les mêmes entre eux, et cela pour une bonne raison.

Au revoir. Ce sont ces mots qui lui manquaient, ces mots dont il avait eut besoin et qu'il n'avait pas reçu. Il aurait été capable de supporter son départ et son rejet lorsqu'il lui avait dit je t'aime pour un "au revoir". Mais elle était partie sans rien dire ne laissant qu'un mot écrit de Dana disant qu'elles partaient. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'un raison mais juste d'un "au revoir".

Vers 20h il décida de sortir enfin de sa chambre, il devait commencer à se reprendre il ne se laisserait plus sombrer à cause d'elle. Il savait qu'il avait des chances de la croiser mais il n'était plus un enfant. Cependant il se dit que le destin était réellement contre lui quand il vit qu'elle était seule dans la bibliothèque et qu'il venait d'y entrer. Elle l'avait vu, peut-être même l'avait-elle attendu. Quoi qu'il en soit la conversation était inéviable mais elle n'avait pas à être longue pour autant.

-Sam ! Je suis contente de te voir, j'aimerais te parler.

-Sara, je suis fatigué comme je l'ai dit, peut-être plus tard.

Il reprit son chemin, il n'avait pas été agressif mais juste distant.

-Non, j'ai vraiment besoin que l'on parle, Sam, c'est important.

Il se retourna d'un coup vers elle, il ne pensait qu'il allait s'énerver si rapidement.

-Tiens c'est bizarre ! La dernière fois que j'ai voulut parler toi tu n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça vraiment important ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, et baissa les yeux.

-Oui, pardon, excuse-moi, je te laisse tranquille pour ce soir.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et quitta la pièce. Sam n'aurait jamais penser qu'elle aurait capitulé aussi vite, cela lui avait presque fait mal au coeur. Il avait été mesquin et il s'en voulait un peu, il s'avait que les circonstances de la dernière fois étaient totalement différent, et il se savait égoïste d'avoir agi comme cela, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de nouveau. Elle était une faiblesse pour lui, il y avait succomber une fois et elle lui avait briser le coeur il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

* * *

Quatre jours passèrent, Sam avait continué de refuser de parler à Sara et Dean lui profitait du fait qu'il puisse repasser du temps avec les soeurs. Mary prit la décision de partir du bunker pour un petit moment, certainement ne se sentait-elle pas à l'aise dans cette ambiance. Avant de partir elle avait tenu à s'entretenir seule avec Sam. Elle avait laissé ses bagages dans la pièce principale et l'avait amené à part dans la cuisine.

-Sam, tu sais je suis fière de ce que es tu devenu. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il était important pour moi de te dire quelque chose.

Elle posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

-Tu sais je m'en voulais beaucoup, tout ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est ma faute.

-Maman je t'ai déjà dit que ...

-Sam, laisse loi terminer s'il-te-plais. Je disais que je m'en voulais, mais tu as su me pardonner et c'est une des choses qui m'a rendue le plus fière.

Sam qui avait désormais comprit où sa mère voulait en venir détourna le regard.

-Tu es quelqu'un incroyable Sam. Alors ce que je veux te dire c'est de toujours gardé cela à l'esprit, ne fais de stupides erreurs.

Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras même si il était bien trop grand comparé à elle. Ils sortirent de la cuisine, elle prit ses affaires et partie.

Sam était pensif, il savait bien quel était le message qu'avait voulu lui transmettre sa mère. Certes il lui avait pardonné pour tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais contrairement à Dean, il ne la voyait pas vraiment comme la grande responsable de tout ça. Cela avait été facile. Toute cette histoire avec Sara était différente. Elle était venue le voir plusieurs fois et s'était excusé, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait plus, il ne pouvait plus.

* * *

Après départ de Mary Dean rejoint Dana sa chambre. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle était entrain de ranger quelques unes de ses affaires. Il s'adossa à la chambranle et attendit patiemment qu'elle remarque sa présence. Un moment alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre un de ces T-shirt qui se trouvait dans son sac elle le vit.

-Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en souriant tous en continuant ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

-Rien, disons que je profite du fait que vous soyez de retour.

-C'est drôle venant de la personne qui à la base ne voulait même pas que l'on viennent.

Elle lâcha ce qu'elle tenait en main et se rapprocha de lui. Elle releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien, et Dean se sentit déstabiliser l'espace d'une seconde.

-Je ne savais pas que je t'avais manquer à ce point là - elle passa ses deux bras de part et d'autre de son cou - où peut-être veux-tu juste reprendre les choses là où on les avait laissés.

Dean essaya de garder une certaine conntenance, cependant il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être face à elle.

-Tu n'as définitivement pas changé.

Elle enleva ses bras tout en restant très près de lui.

-Là tu te trompe Dean, tout a changé et moi aussi, mon intérêt pour toi par contre, lui, est toujours le ...

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase et grimaça. Elle se recula un peu et ferma les yeux.

-Dana ? Tout va bien ?

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit. Dean vit bien que malgré tout elle n'allait visiblement pas mieux, son sourire paraîssait forcé et crispé.

-Excuse-moi je doit aller aux toilettes, dit-elle en le contournant.

Il la regarda partir pressée, il prit la décision de la suivre, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Il attendit un peu avant de prendre la direction des toilettes. Dans le couloir il croisa Sara qui revenait de la pièce principale. Il crut voir qu'elle pleurait et elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu. Il oublia vite son objectif premier et finit par suivre Sara. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Dean colla son oreille contre la porte et les bruits qui venaient de l'intérieur lui confirmèrent qu'elle pleurait bien. Dean hésita d'abord un peu, il ne voulait pas la laisser comme cela mais il n'avait jamais été très proche d'elle, elle n'avait discuté que très rarement avec lui. Mais comme avait dit Dana tout a changé. Il toqua doucement à la porte.

Après quelques seconde Sara lui dit d'entrer. Elle était assis sur son lit les jambes repliées contre son torse, Dean se sentit tout de suite mal pour elle. Il s'assit lui aussi sur le lit mais assez loin pour ne pas la déranger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle essuia les larmes sous ses yeux du revers de sa main avant de prendre la parole.

-Rien c'est stupide.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sara.

-Si ça te met dans cet état, ce n'est pas stupide.

Elle sembla hésiter.

-C'est Sam, il ne me pardonnera pas.

Dean était très attaché à son frère mais il devait avouer que le comportement qu'avait celui-ci depuis le retour des soeurs était idiot.

-Sam s'est sentit un peu trahi après votre départ, il ne pensait pas que tu partirait sans un mot, mais il peu vraiment être con parfois. Je vais lui en parler, je suis sûr que c'est juste un problème d'égo.

-Ne dis pas ça. Je comprend qu'il ne puisse pas me pardonner, je savais à quel point il avait peur de s'attacher et la seule chose que j'ai faite a été de partir après qu'il m'ai dit "je t'aime". J'ai juste peur de ne pas pouvoir arranger les choses avant que ...

Elle arrêta de parler comme si elle ne avait trop dit.

-Avant que quoi Sara ?

-Laisse tomber oublie ça.

-Sara ?

Elle se mit en tailleur sur le lit. On aurait pas dit que cette femme avait la trentaine, elle ressemblait à une enfant comme cela.

-Rien, juste un pressentiment bizarre que j'ai depuis quelques temps. On est revenues à cause ça. Je ... j'ai le sentiment que toute cette histoire va mal finir. Depuis près de deux mois j'ai l'impression que les hommes de lettres vont revenir. J'ai ... - Dean sentait qu'elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le coeur - je pense que je sortirait pas de cette histoire vivante.

Dean ne comprit pas vraiment, la peur de mourir était quelque chose de presque normal pour les chasseurs, mais quand il regarda Sara il comprit vite que c'était une autre sorte de peur. C'était comme ci elle en était sûre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais parler à Sam, je vais essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et Dean écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle dans son cou.


	17. Révélation

Dana sortie des toilettes presque 15 minutes plus tard. Son corps avait du mal à tenir, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse de nouveau si elle voulait tenir le coup un peu plus longtemps. Elle essayait de faire bonne figure en cachant son visage maigre derrière du maquillage mais si elle continuait comme cela, tout le fond de teint du monde ne pourrait plus rien n'y faire. Elle s'avait ce qu'elle devait faire mais comment partir sans que personne ne le remarque ? Dean passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et elle en était très heureuse cependant pour le moment il fallait qu'il s'éloigne un peu pour qu'elle puisse s'éclipser. Elle avait réussit à s'échapper un grand nombre de fois quand elle était en France pour le faire, mais là tout était différent. Elle devait tenir le coup, pour Sara.

Elle était essouflée et pourtant elle n'avait fait que quelques pas. Elle s'appuya lourdement sur le mur et reprit sa respiration. Elle tremblait encore. Elle repris le chemin de sa chambre dès qu'elle en fut capable. Dean sortait de la chambre de sa soeur. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et dit simplement :

-Je crois que je vais tuer mon frère.

Elle comprit de quoi il parlait, Sara devait avoir encore essayé de s'excuser auprès de Sam et il devait encore l'avoir repoussé.

-J'aime t'entendre dire ça car si c'est pas toi qui le fait c'est moi.

Il lui lança un regard faussement ennuyé. Dana était vraiment énervé contre Sam, il ne soupçonnait même pas ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant ces deux ans.

-Dean je dois aussi parler à Sam à propos de Sara, mais je me demandais si on ne pourrais pas faire ça ensemble, c'est ton frère, peut-être qu'il prêtera plus attention à ce que je dis si tu es là.

-Bien-sûr pas de soucis - Dana se mit directement en route vers la pièce centrale mais Dean lui attrapa le poignet - Dana attend ! Je me demandais si tout allait bien - il posa sa main sur la joue de l'aînée et la caressa de son pouce - tu sais que tu peux me parler. Je suis là pour toi.

Dana se sentait perdue, elle regardait Dean dans les yeux se perdant dans tout ce vert. Elle aurait pu tout lui dire et fondre dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce n'était son genre, pourquoi était-elle comme cela en sa présence ? Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle devait-être forte.

-Oui - elle posa sa main sur celle de Dean - ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle remarqua que Dean fixait ses lèvres. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire pareil. Il se rapprocha, trop, beaucoup trop, il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à tous cela tout de suite sinon ça serait trop tard. Malheureusement c'était déjà trop tard. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une première fois avant que Dean ne finissent par effacer complètement la distance entre eux. Dana posa ses mains sur les épaules de Dean. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, c'était tendre, doux. Il arrivait à lui faire oublier que ce qui lui arrivait. Elle fit remonter sa main jusque dans son cou et le rapprocha un peu d'elle. Dean lui, fit descendre sa main pour la placer sur sa hanche, tout en la faisant reculer. Elle se cognat doucement contre le mur derrière elle et leurs torses entrèrent en contact. Elles avait presque oublier ce qu'on ressentait dans ces cas. Cependant ils durent finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles. Ils se regardèrent, leurs fronts collés, leurs respirations rapides se mêlant.

-Je crois que l'on devrait plutôt aller voir Sam, non ?

Dean sourit.

-Oui je pense aussi.

Il s'éloigna un peu plus d'elle, mais elle lui attrapa le cou et l'embrassa rapidement à nouveau.

-Mais Dean, on reprendra ça plus tard.

-Je ne compte pas attendre encore deux ans cette fois-ci.

Dana et Dean rejoignirent tous les deux la bibliothèque où se trouvait Sam, une bière à la main.

-Sam, on aimerait te parler.

Sam soupira fortement, certainement savait-il déjà ce qui l'attendait.

Ils s'assirent face à lui. Dana prit tout de suite la parole en essayant de contenir la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Sam à cause de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait récemment.

-Sam, tu es un con.

Raté.

Dean posa sa main sur son bras pour lui faire signe de ce calmer.

-Désolé, tu n'as pas toujours été un con, reprit-elle en ignorant le regard de reproche de Dean. Tu sais que tu es entrain de faire du mal à Sara ?

Sam ne répondit pas, ce qui eut tendance à énerver encore plus Dana.

-On est ici uniquement à cause de toi, parce qu'elle voulait te revoir. Parce qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être aussi loin de toi.

Sam détourna le regard.

-Tu sais Dana, j'ai aussi souffert après votre départ.

-Je ne dit pas le contraire Sam mais - sa voix s'adoucit un peu, elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien par la colère - j'ai passé ses deux ans avec elle, et je peux te dire qu'elle regrette. Je sais que ce ne sont pas des regrets qui arrangeront tout mais Sam, ... tu n'as pas été le seul à souffrir. On venait d'apprendre que l'on ne contrôlait rien de nos vies, qu'en réalité vous aviez même plus de contrôle que nous sur ça. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que l'on a ressentit à ce moment. Sara était dévastée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, et j'ai toujours considéré qu'elle était la plus forte de nous deux. Une fois arrivées en France on a fait tout notre possible pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de nos vies, mais ce fut difficile, on a essayé de travailler car on ne voulait plus chasser, ce n'était plus notre _truc_ , en réalité plus rien de ce que l'on avait ne nous appartenait vraiment. Je te dis ça pour que tu comprennent que l'on avait besoin de partir d'ici. Mais ce que tu ignores c'est ce qu'il s'est passé après que nous avons réussit à nous reprendre. Après avoir surmonté cette épreuve Sara s'est rendue compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'est sentie horriblement coupable de t'avoir abandonné. Il n'y avait pas un seul jour sans qu'elle ne me parle de toi, sans qu'elle ne me demande de repartir aux Etats-Unis pour te revoir. Mais j'ai refusé, je ne voulait plus retourner ici par peur de tout ce que cet endroit pouvait nous rappeler, on avait mit de côté tous ça. Mais si tu as besoin d'une preuve pour être sûr qu'elle t'aime j'ai ce qu'il te faut. Sam - en l'appelant elle le força à de nouveau à la regarder dans les yeux - tous les soirs elle se réveille en criant, elle n'arrive plus à dormir, je l'entend pleurer dans son lit le soir. C'est insupportable pour moi mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça car toi seul le peux. Tu es le seul à avoir réussit à détruire ses cauchemars, tu es la seule personne dont la simple présence la rassure à ce point-là, même moi, sa propre soeur n'a pas ce pouvoir là, tu es le seul Sam.

-Sam ce n'est pas tout, elle a peur en ce moment. J'ai parler avec elle, elle a peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps d'arranger les choses entre vous.

-Je ne sais pas Dean.

-Oh Sam ! Tu te comportes comme un adolescent vexé et égoiste. Reprends-toi ! S'écria.

Sam baissait la tête, Dana espérait qu'il réfléchirait un peu.

* * *

Une semaine en plus passa, Sam avait arrêté d'être méchant envers Sara, mais il n'était pas non plus aller lui parler pour autant. Sara remarqua bien que sont attitude était différente malheureusement la peur de gâché tout le progret qu'elle avait eut l'empêchait de venir vers lui. Autre chose d'étrange Dana avait recommencé à sortir en cachette. Dana penseait avoir été discrète mais Sara voyait tout.

L'ambiance était donc plus agréable au bunker et ils pouvaient avoir enfin de vraies discution lors des repas. Ce fut le cas ce soir là.

-Tiens je viens d'y penser, commencea Dean, vous avez des nouvelles d'Abigail ?

Attention c'était un sujet sensible. Les deux soeurs échangèrent un regard. Allaient-elles vraiment s'aventurer sur ce terrain là ? Elles se demanèrent silencieusement qui allait prendre la parole et Dana finit par acquiescer.

-À vrai dire non, pas depuis que l'on est parties. Quand on a quitté le bunker la première chose qu'on as fait c'est aller voir une sorcière. On savait que les hommes de lettres travaillait avec des démons et ils devaient aussi avoir eut de l'aide venant du paradis, on a donc prit la décision de nous protéger. On est totalement invisible pour les anges et les démons maintenant. Lorsque l'on a fait ça, Abi n'était pas avec nous, et après elle ne pouvait plus nous retrouver.

Sara remarqua que Dean s'interrrogeait, il semblait sceptique.

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas prié ?

-Si mais elle ne nous as jamais répondu, j'ai toujours penser que c'était un effet du sort.

-Je ne connais aucun sort qui soit plus puissant que la prière, lança Sam.

Sara réfléchissait, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit mais normalement même avec un sort de protection les anges pouvaient toujours entendre les prières. Tout cela lui sembla d'un coup étrange. Pourquoi Abi ne les avait pas cherché ? Et même si le sort l'empêchait de les entendre, il y avait d'autre moyens de trouver des personnes.

Plus elle réfléchissait plus elle croyait comprendre. Tout ce reliait dans sa tête, et tous les plus petit détails insignifiant avait désormais du sens. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne jamais s'en rendre compte. Le doute n'était pas possible.

-Sara ça va ? demanda Dana.

Sara était perdue elle avait comprit mais une part d'elle ne voulait accepter la situation. Elle se leva de sa chaise.

-Pardon, je dois prendre l'air.

Elle coura jusqu'à l'escalier et le monta à toute vitesse. Sa respiration devait difficile elle avait l'impression que quelque chose l'écrasait. Une fois dehors elle tomba à genoux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas possible. La faible lumière de la lune éclairait le bunker, creant une ombre gigantesque qui engloutissait Sara. Elle réalisa qu'elle savait peut-être déjà mais qu'elle n'avait jamais voulut comprendre.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et elle sut que c'était Dana. Sa soeur ne lui demanda même pas ce qui lui arrivait elle la prit juste dans ses bras, se mettant elle aussi à genoux. Sara serra Dana, et elle se dit qu'ensembles elles pouvaient tout faire. Sara allait tout dire à Dana et ensembles elles régleraient la situation.

* * *

Elles avaient prit une décision, et elles avaient aussi décidé de ne pas en parler à Sam et Dean, c'était personnel, bien trop personnel. Tout se jouerait le lendemain, elles ne pouvaient attendre. C'était certainement dangereux, elles ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait réellement, mais pour l'instant elles devaient se reposer, elles devaient être ne forme.

Le lendemain Sara se réveilla avec un grand sentiment de panique, elle avait encore cette impression d'être oppréssée. Ce sentiment qu'elle avait depuis un moment était plus fort que jamais. C'était comme si elle savait que quelque chose allait lui arrivé aujourd'hui, mais elle ne pouvait en parler à Dana, sinon sa soeur arrêterai tout et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Sara sortit de sa chambre croisa Sam qui sortait de la salle de bain en même temps qu'elle voulait y entrer. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle c'était maintenant ou jamais, peut-être même littéralement.

-Sam !

Il se retourna et la regarda.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas forcément envie de me parler, et je comprend. Mais écoute-moi. Tu sais tout ce que j'ai fais, j'en suis désolé. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là, je regrette d'avoir réagit comme cela, je le regrette tellement, je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Mais si tu ne devais ne retenir qu'une seule chose de ce soir - une larme coula le long de sa joue - c'est que je t'aime.

Elle esquissa une mouvement de main dans sa direction mais ce ravisa. Elle lui sourit tristement, baissa la tête et passa devant lui.

-Sara, attends. Tout va bien ?

Elle le regarda tendrement.

-Oui, merci.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas lui mentir.


	18. Pertes

-Bon, tout est en place, prête ? demanda Dana.

-Oui.

Les deux soeurs se tenaient dans une pièce presque vide à l'exception d'un table et du matériel qu'elles avaient piqué au bunker. Dana prononça le sort. Les quelques secondes qui passèrent entre l'invocation et l'apparition parurent être une éternité. Quand elle fut là Sara mit feu au cercle d'huile sacrée.

-Sara ! Dana ! Je suis si contente de vous voir -- elle regarda autour d'elle -- mais qu'est-ce que ?

-Ne fait pas semblant, on sait Abigail.

-Vous savez quoi ?

-Arrête ! cria Sara. Ne nous prend pas pour des connes !

Le regard d'Abigail changea, sont air concerné devînt ennuyé.

-Très bien, très bien. Bravo d'avoir découvert mon petit secret. Mais juste par curiosité que savez-vous exactement ?

-Tu n'es pas en position de poser des questions, cracha Dana.

-Très bien dans ce cas tuez moi tout de suite.

Les deux soeurs se regardèrent, l'attitude de l'ange était insupportable.

-Pas tout de suite, d'abord on veux que tu nous dises qu'elle était ton rôle dans cette histoire et le rôle des hommes de lettres, demanda Sara.

-Puisque c'est ce que vous désirez. Si vous voulez vraiment savoir c'est moi qui organise tout depuis des années, les hommes de lettres ne sont qu'un intermédiaire entre moi et vous, ils m'obéissent. Honnêtement je suis triste de voir ce que vous êtes devenues. Depuis que vous avez arrêtez de prier je n'avais plus de nouvelles, mais je me suis occupé à surveiller les Winchesters, après tout ce sont eux qui m'intéressent. Vous n'êtes qu'une pâle copie que j'ai crée pour m'assurer une issue de secours.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi l'homme de lettre nous a tout dit au bunker cette nuit là ? s'interrogea Sara.

-Sam, c'est la faute de Sam. Il avait tout comprit, il est très intelligent. J'ai un peu paniqué, j'ai du vite envoyé quelqu'un, il lui fallait un fautif pour qu'il ne comprenne pas que c'était moi dirigeait tout. En ce qui concerne le démon du bar, je l'ai envoyé parce que je m'ennuyait un peu, je voulait un peu d'action, malheureusement il en a peut-être un peu trop dit-- elle fit clin d'oeil à Dana -- je connais aussi ton petit secret Dana.

-Connasse !

Sara suivait l'échange du regard, elle ne comprennait pas très bien de quoi elles parlaient, mais Dana lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas poser plus de question. Sara accepta il y avait plus important, elle en reparlerai à Dana plus tard.

-Et l'enlèvement de Dana ?

Abigail grimaça.

-Oui pour ça je suis désolé. Je savais que c'était le meilleur pour espionner des gens, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que vous le retrouviez, et surtout je n'avait pas prévu la réaction qu'il aurait. J'ai du faire ce que je pouvais pour régler la situation sans paraître coupable. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas peu fière de moi sur ce coup là. De même pour la fois où j'ai trouvé la solution pour l'enfant que tu portait Sara.

Sara serra les poings, elle était hors d'elle.

-J'ai plutôt bien aimé ça d'ailleurs.

Sara cria, prit la lame d'ange qu'elle avait sur elle et fonça dans le cercle. Abigail sourit et évita son coup. Elle attrappa la cadette par l'arrière de sa veste et lui serra le cou.

-Oh Sara tu es toujours aussi implusive.

-Lâches là !

-Ouvre le cercle !

Dana sembla hésiter, Abigail les connaissait trop bien, elle les avait faites comme elle le voulait.

-Je sais que tu vas le faire, vous n'avez aucun secrets pour moi.

Dana pesta et prit une bouteille d'eau. Elle éteignit le feu à un endroit et ouvra le cercle. Abigail ne lâcha pas Sara pour autant.

-Lâches-là tout de suite !

-Dana ... vous êtes devenues un obstacle pour moi, puisque j'ai enfin l'occasion de vous tuez, je ne vais rester là sans rien faire.

Sara commença à suffoquer. Dana s'avança vers l'ange. Abigail dû lâcher la cadette qui tomba au sol. Dana récupéra la lame et essaya de frapper Abi, malheuresement l'ange la propulsa contre un mur. Dana poussa cri juste avant que sa tête ne se cogne contre le sol et qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

Sara s'élança vers Abigail, lame à la main, celle-ci feignant l'ennui, se contenta d'éviter le coup. Sara fit volte-face et tenta d'assener un autre coup à l'ange mais elle se fit propulser contre un mur. Elle poussa un cri au moment du choc, sentant son épaule se déboîter et lâcha sa lame, la douleur l'envahit, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester au sol, il fallait qu'elle se relève. Dans un cri de rage et de douleur elle se remit sur ses deux jambes.

-Oh Sara, tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien, vous ne pouvez pas me battre.

-Je trouve que tu parle trop, dit Sara titubant et tenant son épaule.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau d'Abi, mais celle-ci la frappa violemment au visage. Sara fit quelques pas en arrière déboussolée. Abigail en profita pour l'agripper au niveau du col et lui donner un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Sara se plia en deux, et cracha du sang.

-Sale pétasse, cria-t-elle.

Elle se releva essayant de ne pas tenir compte de la douleur. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon, un élan d'espoir l'envahit quand elle vit que Dana s'était réveillé. Dans un accès de colère, elle asséna un fort coup de poing à l'ange qu'elle ne pût esquiver. Abigail essuya du revers de la main le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, les yeux pleins de haine. Elle sortie sa propre lame d'ange et se précipita sur Sara qui parât le coup, et l'attrapa pour la jeter, tête la première contre le mur. Elle se retourna vers Dana, qui, quoi qu'un peu sonné réussit à lancer sa lame d'ange à Sara avant qu'Abi ne se relève. L'ange, se remit debout tant bien que mal, et Sara profita de se moment de faiblesse pour attaquer. Abigail réussit à dévier un peu le coup mais la lame s'enfonça tout de même dans son épaule, … ce qui la frappa fut le sourire malsain d'Abigail. Elle fit un signe de tête à Sara pour lui dire de regarder vers le bas. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas sentir la lame qui transperçait son torse ?

Se fut comme si tout se passa au ralentit. Sa respiration devînt difficile, sa vision se troubla. Elle s'accrocha à la lame toujours dans l'épaule d'Abi pour ne pas tomber. Elle vit le sourire mesquin de l'ange quand elle tourna la lame dans son ventre, aggravant la blessure. Elle hurla quand Abigail fit remonter la lame, juste avant de la retirer. Pour terminer l'ange démoniaque se sépara d'elle, et Sara, n'ayant plus aucun point d'appui, tomba à genou. Le hurlement de sa sœur lui parvînt de manière étouffer. Elle mit sa main au niveau de la blessure et un élan de terreur l'envahit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle perdait énormément de sang. Allait-elle mourir comme ça sans même avoir réussit à tuer le monstre qui contrôlait sa vie, elle allait réellement laisser Abigail décider de sa mort, tout comme elle avait décidé du reste ?

À bout de force elle s'écroula sur le sol, la douleur de son épaule cognant le béton se fondit dans tout la souffrance qu'elle endurait.

Dana avait hurlé quand elle vu sa sœur tomber à genou. Elle se releva difficilement, sa jambe était certainement cassé, mais plus rien ne comptait à par tuer Abigail.

-Tu sais je vous apprécie beaucoup, mais les vrais Winchester on vraiment plus de valeur pour moi.

-Vas te faire foutre, sale pute, cracha-t-elle en se précipitant vers le monstre.

Abigail para tout ces coups, elle avait beau essayé aucune de ces frappes ne faisait mouche. Plus elle se battait avec le vide plus sa rage augmentait. Abigail commença à frapper, et elle ne put éviter. Quand elle s'écroula au sol, sa lèvre était fendue, son arcade ouverte et un bleu commençait à se former autour de son œil. Elle était dos à Abigail, qui riait doucement.

-Ah ! Je crois que c'est finit pour vous deux je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver les frères, et leurs dire que vous êtes mortes, en versant quelques larmes bien-sûr.

Dana se tourna vers Abi.

-Je trouve que tu t'enflamme un peu vite.

Elle placa la main au milieu du sceau qu'elle venait de dessiner au sol. L'ange disparût dans un faisceau de lumière.

Dana rampa jusqu'à sa sœur. Elle poussa un cri en voyant la gravité de la plaie. Elle appuya dessus et mit la tête de Sara sur ces genoux, lui caressant la tête. Sara ouvra les yeux, mais c'était comme si c'était trop dur pour elle de se focaliser sur un point. La respiration de Sara était très difficile, et très rapide. La pâleur du visage de sa sœur la fit paniquer, et des larmes coulèrent quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait beau appuyer sur la plaie, elle ne cessait de saigner abondamment.

-Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas je vais appeler de l'aide, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital, hein ?

Les yeux de Sara s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de Dana. Elle sortie son téléphone de sa poche et composa le 911, elle expliqua où elle se trouvait et raccrocha tout de suite. Les paupières de Sara ne cessa de s'abaisser toutes les secondes.

-Sara faut que tu reste avec moi, … s'il te plais, dit-elle d'un voix tremblante.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage, mais elle allait sauver sa sœur comme toujours, elles s'en sortiraient tout les deux, car c'était ce qu'elles faisaient. Elle repris son téléphone et composa le numéro de Dean.

-Dean, … , s'il-te-plais répond, supplia-t-elle

Elle se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse, il devait répondre, il avait dit qu'il serait là pour elle. Quand elle entendit une voix, elle ressentit un léger soulagement.

-Sam ? Oh mon dieu merci, Sam … je … Sara,…

Ces mots se perdait, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

-Dana ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Calmes-toi.

-Sam, vous devez venir, …

Elle expliqua où elles se trouvaient d'une voix étouffé.

-Sam, Sara … elle est blessé, vraiment, viens vite, je t'en supplie.

Les larmes sur son visage se firent plus abondante. Sara leva le bras en direction du téléphone, et essayait de parler, mais du sang remplit sa bouche. Dana raccrocha avec Sam, et pencha sa sœur pour qu'elle crache le sang.

-Sara ne parle pas s'il-te-plais, …

Elle vit dans les yeux de sa sœur à qu'elle point elle souffrait, ça lui fendait le cœur. Elle lui caressait doucement son visage.

-Sam arrive il faut que tu tienne le coup, tout va allez, on va s'en sortir ensembles comme ont a toujours fait – Elle remarqua que les yeux de Sara fixait le vide– Sara ?

Elle prit la tête de sa sœur entre ses mains et la secoua, mais elle ne réagissait pas.

-Sara ? Sara ? Répond-moi ! Sara !

Elle poussa un sanglot, et serra la main de Sara dans la sienne.

-Sara tu ne peut-pas me faire ça, … Tu peux pas, tu m'entends !

Elle colla sa tête contre le torse de sa sœur, la serrant dans ses bras.

-Sara …

Elle ne sentit pas sa sœur respirer. Un trou béant prit la place de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sara, elle était la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie. Ce qu'elle ressentait était bien au-delà du désespoir, elle avait perdu toute raison de rester en vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elles ? Qu'avaient-elles fait ? Elles avaient passé leur vie à essayer de sauver des personnes, perdant celles qui leur était proches, alors pourquoi ? Sara ne méritait pas ça, elle ne mérita de … mourir. Le mot frappa Dana, morte, sa sœur était morte dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglots serrant le corps sans vie de sa sœur aussi fort qu'elle le put, s'accrochant à elle comme à la vie.


	19. Brisés

Dean buvait un café dans la bibliothèque tout en cherchant une nouvelle affaire quand son frère entra.

-Dean, tu aurais vu Sara?

-Elle est partie avec soeur il y a un peu plus d'une heure, elles font des courses je crois, pourquoi?

Sam soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Toi et Dana vous aviez raison, je suis un idiot et un égoïste. J'ai croisé Sara ce matin en sortant de la salle de bain, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aller bien, je suis un peu inquiet. Je dois arrêter d'avoir peur et me jeter à l'eau.

-Ravi de te l'entendre dire.

Sam arrêta de faire les cents pas, un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Oui ! dit-il en hochant la tête. Dès que je vais parler à Sara et m'excuser. Je vais tout arrangé.

-C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin. Tu sais quoi ? Tu mérites bien une bière, bouge pas je vais chercher une.

Sam sourit et assit en attendant son frère. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin fait le bon choix, qu'il avait pris son courage à deux mains, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que Sara rentre.

Alors qu'il pensait à la manière dont il allait se faire pardonner, le téléphone de Dean, qu'il avait laissé sur la table. Sam le prit en main et le prénom de Dana était affiché. Il se dit que ce n'était pas très grave s'il répondait à la place de son frère.

-Dana?

Il l'entendit soupirer comme si elle était soulagée, elle commençait à parler mais il ne comprenait pas, elle semblait paniquer. Dean revînt alors de la cuisine et Sam lui fit signe que quelque chose se passait. Il lui dit de se calmer, de lui expliquer. Quand elle commençait à lui donner une adresse il se précipitait sur un morceau de papier tandis que Dean posa sa bière et lui lança de quoi écrire.

-Sam, Sara… elle est blessée, vraiment, viens vite, je t'en supplie.

Il comprit que la situation était grave. Il entend quelqu'un gémir que douleur. Il pria que ce ne soit pas Sara. Dana raccrocha sans prévenir.

-Dean ! Faut qu'on parte, vite!

Son frère leva d'un coup et pris de la clé de l'Impala, Sam courut presque jusqu'à la voiture.

-Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

-Je sais pas Dean, c'était Dana, mais ça à l'air grave, très grave.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin : une demi-heure tout au plus. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment abandonné, Sam et Dean furent surpris de ne voir personne ; ni Dana ou Sara, ni secours. Sam se dit que si elles n'étaient pas dans le bâtiment, ils iraient à l'hôpital le plus proche. Ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée, armes à la main. Dean entra en premier pour vérifier ce qui était sûr.

-Oh non…

Se fut les deux mots que Sam entendit avant de rentrer à son tour. Il inspecta la pièce du regard, pas de danger immédiat. Il s'approchait de Dean qui ne bougeai plus au milieu de la pièce.

Il les vis. Dana était assise par terre serrant Sara dans ses bras. Elle ne releva pas la tête son regard restait fixé sur le visage de Sara, le visage sans vie de Sara

-Non… souffla-t-il. Non, non…

Il s'approcha doucement des sœurs, et s'agenouilla face à Dana, et regarda Sara. Il ne pouvait plus douter, elle était morte. Il serra les dents, essayant de rester fort, mais une larme coula sur sa joue. Pourquoi? Il refusait que cela passe comme cela, il avait prévu de s'excuser quand elle rentrait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant.

Dana finit par le regarder. Son regard était vide de toute émotion mise à part la tristesse et la colère, ses yeux rougis se posèrent sur les siens. Elle voulait parler une première fois mais rien ne sortit. Elle ferma les yeux, et inspira.

-Je ne peux pas me lever, ma jambe est cassée.

Sam s'apprêtait à soulever Sara quand Dana l'arrêta.

-Ne la touche pas, cracha-t-elle.

Sam recula un peu, il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une calque.

-Tu ne mérite pas de la toucher, à cause de toi elle à souffert ! Tu ne mérite pas son amour !

Il détourna le regard, les mots de Dana le transpercèrent tels des balles. Dean s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Dana ? Je peux ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et Dean passa une main sous les bras de Sara et un autre dans le creux de ses jambes. Il est attendu patiemment que Dana lâche le corps de sa soeur avant de la soulever. Sam se leva et vit que Dana peinait à faire de même, il a pris la décision de lui tendre la décision et de lui laisser le choix de l'attraper ou non. Il vit la machoîre avant de Dana se serrer avant de placer sa main dans la sienne.

Dana s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture à côté du corps de Sara tandis que Dean et Sam étaient à l'avant.

-Vous avez quoi brûler un corps ?

-Oui, répondit Dean en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Dana, tu n'as pas à faire ça tout de suite ...

-Trouvons un endroit calme, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle avait pris sa décision, Dean respecterait son choix.

TTttttt

Dean et Sam coupèrent du bois et le placèrent comme ils l'avaient bien trop de fois avant. Ils forcèrent Dana à rester tranquille pour ne pas se blesser d'avantage. Après un long débat elle finit par prendre la bonne décision, et s'occupa plutôt à embaumer le corps de sa soeur avec le drap qui avait été posé sur la table invocation. Sam avait même profité du bois coupé et d'un boût de tissu qui restait pour fabriquer un attèle de fortune à Dana qui finit même par lui accorder un moment seul avec Sara avant de refermer complètement le tissu.

Dean sortit son briquet mais Dana posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Je préfèrerai le faire.

Dean lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et lui donna. Sa main trembla quand elle appuya sur la roulette. La flamme les éclaira dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber, les ombres dançaient sur son visage.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lança le briquet au pied du bûcher.

Tandis que les flammes engloutissaient le corps de Sara, Sam ne réussit plus à retenir ses larmes, et pleura en silence. Dean vit Dana tourner la tête vers son frère. Elle aussi pleurait.

-Sam ... je suis désolé ... ce que je t'ai dit ... ce n'est ce que Sara voulait ... je suis désolé.

Elle poussa un sanglot et Sam la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Dana semblait avoir beaucoup changé, se connaissant il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui pardonner si la situation était inversée. Peut être ne voulait-elle pas vivre dans une perpétuelle colère comme lui le faisait.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, je suis un idiot, je ... je m'en veux tellement.

Elle se recula un peu et posa sa tête sur son épaule, s'appuyant contre lui. Il sentit la main de Dana glisser doucement dans la sienne et il la serra.

Dean se sentait un peu détaché de tout cela, quand ils les voyait il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient laissé tout ce qui les séparait l'espace d'un instant, pour que la mort de Sara leurs soit moins lourde. Ils partageait le poids de la tristesse.

Bien-sûr, il était touché mais cela lui semblait surmontable, ce qui ne devait certainement pas être le cas pour son frère et Dana. Il vit la tendre doucement sa main libre vers lui, il la prit leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent.

Ils restèrent ainsi comme cela en silence jusqu'à ce que le corps fut entièrement brûlé.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

-Dana, tu devrais peut-être aller te nettoyer avant de te coucher.

Elle hocha la tête, elle n'avait plus dit un seul mot depuis le bûcher. Elle avait l'air ... brisée. Elle était pleine de sang, que ce soit le sien ou celui de Sara. Ses bras et ses mains étaient presque totalement rouges. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain lentement.

Dean se lassa lourdement tomber sur une chaise et passait sa main sur son visage. Comment tout avait pu basculé si vite ? Il y avait encore quelques heures, ils étaient tous les quatres ici, et les choses commencait à s'arranger. Dean savait que ces prochains jours allaient être compliqués, il serait certainement la seule personne dans ce bunker à être en pleine posséssion de ces moyens, et il allait devoir être présent pour Sam et Dana.

Il se demandait aussi ce qui avait bien pu se passé dans cette maison, car Dana était restée muette sur ce sujet. Ils ne savaient ni comment Sara était morte, ni pourquoi où même ce qu'elles avaient invoquée. Cependant il était sûr que la chose, où personne, qui avait tué Sara était encore vivante, sinon il n'y aurait pas une telle lueur de rage dans les yeux de Dana.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui s'était assit face à lui. Sam avait encore les yeux rougis. Dean ne pouvait imaginer la peine que son frère ressentait, il avait encore perdu une femme qu'il aimait. Bien plus que cela, il savait que Sam se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir sut pardonner Sara à temps, de ne pas avoir pu arranger les choses entre eux.

Un cri le sortit de ses réflexions, ce cri résonnait comme un mélange de terreur et de désespoir. Sam et lui se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain d'où provenait ce son déchirant. Il sortit son arme, tout comme Sam, et poussa doucement la porte. Dana était à l'intérieur en soutient-gorge, elle était encore pleine de sang. Elle était assise à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce, ses jambes repliés contre son torse et ses bras se croisant par dessus ses genoux. Il rangea tout de suite son arme comprenant en peu se qu'il se passait.

-Je m'en occupe Sam, va te reposer.

Son frère acquisça et Dean s'avança doucement dans la pièce. Il se mit face à elle et posa un genoux au sol pour être à sa hauteur. Elle gardait sa tête dans le creux de ses bras, ne cessant de tembler.

\- Dana ? Qu'est-ce qui est passé ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne bougea même pas.

-Dana ? Je peux t'aider ?

Elle semblait hésité mais elle finit par relever la tête, sans pour autant le regarder. Elle décroisa lentement les bras et tendit ses mains vers lui. Il remarqua que ses avant-bras étaient humides et rouges.

-J'ai ... commença-t-elle. J'ai ... essayé de laver comme tu m'as dit, mais ... mais ... ça ne veut pas partir.

Il hocha la tête, il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais elle avait besoin de son aide. Il se leva et récupéra un gant de toilettes avant de le mouiller et de mettre un peu de savon dessus. Il retourna vers elle, elle n'avait pas bouger, elle était là les bras tendu. Il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et frotta son avant-bras avec le gant. Ses mouvements était délicats, il avait presque peur de la cassée s'il appuyait trop fort.

Il prit le temps de la laver, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune trace de sang, passant le gants sur ses bras et sur son visage. Elle n'avait toujours pas croisé son regard. Quand il eut finit il lui prit doucement les mains.

-Dana, viens, tu dois te reposer.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et il l'aida à se relever. Ils quittèrent la salle de bain et Dean raccompagna Dana jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'allongea, et le remercia à d'une petite voix. Juste après que Dean est fermé la porte, il entendit des sanglots. Il avait tellement envie de l'aider mais si elle en avait réellement sentit le besoin elle lui aurait demander de rester, elle avait aussi certainement besoin d'un peu de temps seule.

En passant dans le couloir Dean décida d'aller voir comment Sam allait. Lui aussi avait plutôt l'air en mauvais état, et Dean savait que son frère devait être ronger par un sentiment de culpabilité. Dire qu'il y avait quelques heures Sam arrivait le sourire aux lèvres dans la bibliothèque, lui disant qu'il allait tout arranger.

-Sam je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il en toquant.

Il entendit un vague "oui" venant de l'autre côté et il ouvrit la porte. Sam était assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Dean s'assit à ses côtés et ne dit rien au début. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer, et lui, qui d'habitude arrivait à trouver les bons mots, ne savait pas comment réconforter son frère.

-Je ne suis vraiment qu'un con Dean.

-Sammy ne dit pas ça.

Son frère tourna la tête vers lui et il vit que ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

-Tu ne comprends Dean, elle le savait, et je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher, je ...

-Elle savait quoi ?

Sam n'osa croiser son regard.

-Qu'elle allait mourrir.

Dean le regarda d'un air ahuri.

-Quoi ?

-Elle le savait ... Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait peur que quelque chose lui arrive, hein ? - Dean hocha la tête - Ce matin quand je l'ai croisé, elle n'avait pas l'air mal, elle avait peur, en réalité, elle avait l'air terrifiée, et je l'ai vu ... je l'ai vu mais je n'ai rien fait. J'aurais pu en parler à Dana, ou à toi. J'aurais pu lui en parler, j'aurais pu m'excuser directement ce matin là, ... mais je ne ai rien fais ... j'ai rien fais.

-Sam, ce n'est pas ta faute ...

-Juste avant que Dana appelle, continua le cadet comme si Dean n'avait rien dit, quand je t'ai dit que je voulais m'excuser, tu m'as dit que c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle est revenue ici pour ça, pour arranger les choses, et elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pu, mais moi - il se pointa du doigt avec rage - je n'ai même pas voulu faire ne cesserai-ce qu'un pas vers elle. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis qu'un putin d'égoïste qui avait peur d'être blesser de nouveau.

De nombreuses larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sam. Dean le laissait parler, Sam en avait besoin, il fallait qu'il extériorise tout cela au plus tôt.

-Et ce n'est même pas le pire, dit-il en plaquant un air faussement amusé sur son visage. Tu sais qu'elle ont été les derniers mots qu'elle m'a dit ? - Sam inspira fortement et déglutit, essayant de trouver du courage - Je t'aime ... Ce matin, elle m'a dit je t'aime ! Et tu ... tu sais ce que j'ai répondu ? Ça va ? "Ça va ?" ! La femme que j'ai ... que j'aime m'a dit "Je t'aime" et je lui demandé comment elle allait ! Je ne lui ai pas répondu, je ne me suis pas excuser, je ne lui ai pas dit "moi aussi". Non ! Je lui ai dit "Ça va ?" ! On ne peut pas faire mieux comme derniers mots hein ?! Donc oui, je suis un con.

Dean ne trouva rien à répondre. Mais il savait comment agir. Il prit son frère dans ses bras. Sam fut d'abord tendu mais il finit par éclater en sanglots dans les bras de son frère.

-Pourquoi Dean ? Pourquoi ? Ne cessa-t-il de répéter. Pourquoi ça recommence ?

-Je ne sais pas Sammy, je ne sais pas.


	20. Désolé

Le lendemain Dana leur expliqua tout ce qu'il c'était passé dans la maison. Dean n'en revenait, il n'avait rien vu venir, et portant il s'était méfié d'Abigail. Cela le rendait malade, manipuler des gens comme elle l'a fait était juste dégoûtant. Dana semblait aller plutôt bien, du moins au vu des circonstances. Dean n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ; ça sœur venait d'être tué par sa meilleure amie. On ne se remettait pas d'une telle trahison, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si la situation était inversée, surtout il avait vu que Dana semblait réellement très proche de l'ange.

Le soir même, Sam n'arrivait pas à dormir, il ne cessait de penser à elle. Il pensait à leur premier baiser dans la bibliothèque, à la fois où il l'avait fait rire en renversant son café, au sourire qui illuminait son visage lorsque jouait avec ses cheveux le soir de leur première fois, la manière dont elle l'avait regardé au réveil la fois où il était resté avec elle toute la nuit parce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il se détestait car à la fin, lors des dernier moment de sa vie, elle avait souffert à cause de lui. Il sortit de sa chambre, il ne supportait pas de ne rien faire, toute la semaine il avait fait des recherches pour essayer de trouver Abigail. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine il vit Dana dans la bibliothèque, en pleurs.

-Dana ?

Elle sursauta et s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

-Sam ! C'est toi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, et je suis venue ici. C'était réellement sa pièce préférée.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et la regarda.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus. On va boire un peu, je crois que j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Au début elle le regarda un peu surprise, mais elle finit par hausser les épaules et acquiescer, Sam se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille de whisky et deux verres à la main. Elle lui sourit timidement et tînt les verres tandis qu'il les remplissait avant de s'asseoir à nouveau à côté d'elle. Elle prit une grande gorgé.

-Je suis vraiment faible.

-Ne dis pas ça Dana ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il avant de boire lui aussi.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Tu m'a pardonné, dit-il comme une évidence. Je ne sais même pas comment tu en a eus la force alors que moi même je n'y arrive pas.

Il bu le reste de son verre en un seul coup.

-Ça a été facile, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête. Sam ... il y a quelque chose que je t'ai caché. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt. Quand on était sur la route vers cette foutue maison - il vit une larme descendre lentement le long de sa joue - on a parlé Sara et moi. Bien-sûr on a parler d'Ab ... d'elle, mais à un moment, et je m'en souviendrai toujours, elle s'est retourné vers moi, et elle souriait, ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme cela ... Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle souriait et elle m'a répondu : "Il m'a pardonner", elle avait juste l'air heureuse, et ... après elle a ajouté : "J'ai vu Sam ce matin et il ne l'a pas dit mais je l'ai sentie".

Le visage de Sam se décomposa. Le matin où il l'avait croisé dans la salle de bain, il avait voulu lui parler et s'excuser, et il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit, mais elle ... elle savait.

-Elle ... elle l'a sentie ? Elle le savait ?

Dana acquiesça et remplit le verre de Sam juste avant qu'il ne le porte à sa bouche.

-C'est pour cela que je t'ai pardonné, tu l'as fait souffrir pendant un moment mais tu l'as rendue heureuse à la fin.

Il versa une larme causé par la chute de toute sa culpabilité, elle avait sourit en pensant à lui. Il ... elle était heureuse ? Il ferma les yeux et d'autres larmes coulèrent.

Dana tendit son verre vers le sien.

-A Sara.

Il trinqua.

-A Sara.

Lors de la semaine qui suivie Dana passa tout son temps dans la bibliothèque à faire des recherches pour trouver Abigail, qui avait visiblement utilisé tous les moyens en sa possession pour se cacher. Cependant quelque chose perturbait beaucoup Dean : Dana allait bien, trop bien pour que ce soit sincère. Elle ne semblait presque plus triste, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère ni désespérée. Elle était _trop_ impassible. De plus Dean remarqua qu'elle semblait de plus en plus faible physiquement. Comment pouvait-elle avoir encore maigrie ? Elle semblait presque squelettique maintenant, elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup et semblait souffrir d'un mal de tête constant. Il voulait lui parler mais il n'osait pas, ce n'était jamais le bon moment.

Après la deuxième semaine il ne tînt plus. Son inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure que Dana semblait faiblir, et se cacher sous des tonnes de fausses excuses. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme cela. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la pièce principale quand il se jeta à l'eau.

-Dana, je n'en peux, dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Dean ! Combien de fois je vais devoir me répéter ! Je vais bien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il serra ma mâchoire, il en était au point où cela l'énervait.

-Ne me prends pas idiot Dana ! Tu nous caches quelque chose !

Dana mordit sa lèvre et ferma le poing.

-Dean - elle s'arrêta un seconde dans sa phrase certainement pour essayer de ne pas crier - je t'ai dit des millions de fois que j'allais bien, et on a plus important à faire.

Il se leva de sa chaise brusquement, et fit le tour de la table pour se retrouver face à elle.

-Ne change pas de sujet ! siffla-t-il.

-Je ne change pas de sujet, j'ai juste un sens des priorités.

-Dana ! Fait quelque chose !

Elle le regarda surpris.

-Tu est si froide depuis la mort de Sara ! Cri, soit en colère, soit triste, frappe dans un mur, mais fait quelque chose !

Elle se leva de sa chaise et lui mit une claque. Dean porta une main à sa joue rougie.

-Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ? cracha-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas pour se calmer.

-Parce que quelqu'un dois le faire ! Tu n'est plus toi-même !

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi Dean.

-J'en sais assez pour savoir quand quand tu mens et tu ne vas pas bien !

-Tu ... tu ne sais ... pas.

Elle posa une main sur sa tête et recula en titubant jusqu'à se cogner contre une des étagère, qu'elle attrapa. Dean voyait bien que sa respiration était difficile.

-Tu comptes encore prétendre longtemps que tout va bien.

-C'est le .. cas.

-Je vois bien que tu a tous le temps mal à la tête, et parfois tu deviens confuse. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu a maigri et que tu es devenue très pâle. Je sais que vas une à deux fois par jours au toilettes pour vomir Dana ! Je _sais_ que tu ne vas bien - la colère disparut de son visage pour faire place à de l'inquiétude - dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas et je pourrais t'aider.

-JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE AIDER ! cria-t-elle.

Dana porta la main à son visage et se couvrit les yeux, sa respiration était si rapide qu'elle avait l'air d'être traversée pas des spasmes. Sa main se déplaça sur sa bouche et elle grimaça. Elle fit quelques pas en zigzaguant avant de tomber à genoux et de vomir. Sam qui n'avait encore rien dit se précipita sur elle et posa une main sur son dos en retenant ses cheveux. Quand elle s'essaya la bouche du dos de la main, Dean, qui s'était rapproché, vit qu'elle tremblait énormément, et il aurait juré voir une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle fit un mouvement d'épaule pour dégager la main de Sam.

-Ne me touches pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! dit-elle presque en gémissant de douleur.

Elle se releva sur ses jambes flageolantes, s'agrippant à nouveau à l'étagère, tellement fort que ses phalanges blanchirent.

-Dana laisse nous t'aider.

-Je vais tout nettoyé ... je ... je suis désolé.

Ses yeux ses fermait tout le temps, et ses genoux ne cessait de se plier. Elle voulut parler mais aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres. Ses yeux se levèrent et ses jambes lâchèrent, tandis qu'elle s'évanouissait. Dean et Sam eurent tous juste le temps de la rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

Dana ouvrit les yeux doucement, elle était encore allongée au sol la tête reposant sur les genoux de Dean. Elle se tînt la tête, et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce-que ?

Elle se releva difficilement jusqu'à se mettre en position assise.

-Doucement Dana ...

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, et allait certainement répondre par une remarque cinglante mais Sam entra dans la pièce.

-Dana ? Pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça dans tes affaires ? Demanda-t-il, tenant dans la main un petit boitier noir.

Dean le regarda bizarrement.

-Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?!

-Ce n'est pas la question - il leva sa main, en montrant le boitier - Pourquoi Dana ?

Elle baissa la tête et n'osant pas croiser son regard.

-Deux secondes ! le stoppa Dean. C'est quoi ce truc ?

Sam semblait énerver cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

-Un biper !

-Un biper ?

-Oui ! Comme ceux qu'on donne au personnes qui attendent une transplantation.

Il se retourna brusquement vers Dana.

-Quoi ?

Dana détourna le regard encore une fois.

-Dana ... finit avec les mensonges maintenant.

Une larmes coula sur sa joue quand elle prit la parole.

-Ce n'en rien, je ne le porte même plus sur moi depuis qu'on est arrivées ici.

-C'est censé nous rassuré ? s'exclama Sam.

-Dana ! C'est assez ! ordonna Dean.

-Très bien, ..., c'est mes reins ... un ne fonctionne plus.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment si cela était grave ou non.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

-Je ne sais pas ... ça à commencer la dernière fois qu'on était là. J'ignore si c'est démon du bar, le sort au motel, ou l'homme de lettres, mais j'ai fais une hémorragie interne et ça a abîmé mes reins.

-Mais Abigail t'a soigné commença Sam, pourquoi ... - il ferma les yeux en comprenant - elle savait ... et elle n'a rien fait exprès.

Dana acquiesça tristement.

-Plus facile que de me tuer, hein ?! ironisa-t-elle.

-Doucement ! s'écria Dean. Je ne comprend rien !

-Dean, l'insuffisance rénale peut-être mortelle, surtout quand elle est causé par une hémorragie, expliqua Sam. Son sang n'est plus nettoyé par ses reins correctement, et ce sang "sale" se répand dans tout son corps ! Le seul moyen d'aller mieux est la ... dialyse !

Il se retourna vers Dana et lui lança son biper violemment dessus.

-Depuis combien de temps tu n'a pas fait de dialyse ! cria-t-il hors de lui.

Elle baissa la tête et d'autres larmes coulèrent.

-J'ai appris ça quand on est retourné en France et je ...

-Dana !

-Plus de deux semaines ...

-Plus de deux semaines ?! Tu es folles ?

Sam hurlait presque et Dean ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, cela l'effrayait beaucoup.

-Sam ! Arrêtes de crier ! Juste dit moi à quel point c'est grave.

Sam leva les bras au ciels et lâcha un petit rire sarcastique.

-Elle se laisse mourir ! dit-il avec dédain. Tu sais quoi ? Je ... j'en ai finit avec tout ça !

Sam quitta la pièce en colère. Le souffle de Dean s'arrêta l'espace d'un moment, et il commença à paniquer. Il en pouvait la perdre.

-Tu te laisse mourir ?

-Dean ...

-Non ça ne va pas arriver !

-Dean ...

-Je vais tout de suite t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Il se releva et prit ça son bras, il ne la laissera pas mourir. Il allait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle agrippa le bras qui la tenait et tira.

-Dean !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Non ... chuchota-t-elle, ses joues brillantes de larmes.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle et prit son visage avec une main laissant son pouce essuyer ses larmes en caressant sa joue.

-Dana ... je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu dois être forte.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, ferma le yeux.

-Je ne peux pas, Dean ... je ne peux pas ...

-Dana tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. S'il-te-plais, ne fait pas ça.

-Je ne suis pas forte Dean, je ne peux pas être forte - elle ne pu tenir son regard une seconde de plus, et fut parcourue par un sanglot - maintenant que ... qu'elle est morte. C'était elle qui me rendait forte ... et maintenant elle est ... partie, et je ne peux plus, je ne peux pas ...

Une larme coula sur sa propre joue.

-Dana ... s'il-te-plais ...ne me fais pas ça ... je ne peux te perdre.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Je ... Je suis désolé Dean, je ne peux pas ... je veux juste avoir le temps de tuer Abigail, de la faire payer pour ce qu'elle nous as fait, et après ...

-Tu dois te battre Dana !

-Pour quoi ? Elle était la seule chose qu'il me restait ... maintenant il ne reste plus rien ... je suis désolé ...


	21. Sentiments

Ils l'avaient trouvé, mais bizarrement personne n'en était heureux. Le silence était de mise en bunker, la tension était palpable. Ils n'arrivaient plus à communiquer sans que cela ne finisse en dispute générale. Sam et Dean en voulaient à Dana de ne pas se battre, et en même temps Dean en voulaient à Sam d'avoir été aussi méchante envers elle. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots depuis des jours. Abigail se trouvait aux Etats-Unis et ils comptait sur le fait qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être retrouver pour la surprendre. Dean avait forcé Dana à ne pas foncer tête baisse, mais à prendre des précautions et à prévoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de plan. Ils devaient donc prit la décision de partir tôt, prendre un motel assez loin de la localisation de l'ange afin de tout préparer correctement.

Sam était entrain de réfléchir à l'avant de l'Impala. Ils étaient arrêtés pour faire le plein d'essence et Dean était encore dans le magasin, il était donc seul avec Dana. Il lui en voulait beaucoup, elle avait juste décidé de laisser mourir. Lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le mettait autant hors-de-lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu prendre cette décision, ce n'était sûrement pas ce que Sara aurait voulut. Il trouvait cela presque hypocrite ; après la mort de Sara elle était venu de faire de temps en temps le voir et lui dire de ne pas culpabiliser, et pendant tout ce temps elle avait déjà abandonné. Cependant, il apprenait de ses erreur. Un combat les attendait demain et même si ils s'étaient préparées, l'issue n'était jamais sûre. Il était donc hors de question pour lui de rester fâché plus longtemps contre elle. Il se tourne sur son siège pour lui faire face.

-Dana, je suis désolé pour mon comportement ses derniers jours.

Elle sourit doucement, dans la tête vers lui.

-Je ne suis pas fâché, je comprends.

Elle était encline à parler, ce qui décida Sam à aborder _le_ sujet.

-Dana, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ...

-Sam, le coupa-t-elle gentiment, j'ai fais un choix, et tu as le droit d'être énerver et de trouver ça lâche et stupide, mais je ne peux plus, Sam, je suis fatiguée.

Il serra le poing et sa mâchoire se crispa, mais il a pris sur lui et acquiesça.

-Ok, mais Sara dans tout ça, tu penses que c'est ce qu'elle veut?

-Sam, elle est partie maintenant, elle m'a laissé seule. Je peux prendre mes propres décisions.

Sam poussa un soupir.

-Très bien, je ... je veux que tu saches que l'on est pour toi, peut-être que tu n'es pas tout à fait seule.

Elle baissa la tête, et voulut parler quand Dean ouvrit la portière, mettant fin à la discussion.

Ils reprirent la route et en fin de soirée ils s'arrêtèrent dans un diner. L'ambiance lors du repas était plus décontractée que les derniers jours. Ils discutèrent tranquillement et Dana se surpris même à rire pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Une énorme pression était partie mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas pour une bonne raison. Aussi agréable ce dîner était, il avait un goût amer, celui des adieux. Les deux frères ne se voilait pas la face, il y avait très peu de chance que Dana reste avec eux après le combat, compte tenu de la décision qu'elle avait prise. C'était certainement la dernière fois qu'ils étaient tous ensemble, et même si tout le monde se faisait en sorte que ça se passe bien, ce goût persistait. Les sourires, les regards, les paroles n'étaient qu'une façade pour cacher ce que tous pensaient.

* * *

Dana était assise sur le banc qui séparait les portes de sa chambre et celle des frères. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir d'habitude, mais cette nuit c'était pire. Elle voulait faire souffrir Abigail, mais elle avait aussi peur, elle avait découvert à se dépends la véritable force de cet ange. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de mêlée Dean et Sam à toute cette histoire.

Elle sursauta quand la porte à côté d'elle s'ouvrit. Dean sortait de sa chambre. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, faisant reposer sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Même si elle l'évitait depuis plusieurs jours, être à côté de lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Elle ne supportait pas être près de lui normalement, elle ne voulait pas passer trop de temps avec lui, elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse. Ce n'était pas son truc les sentiments, car souvent elle ne les contrôlait pas, si elle refusait tellement de laisser aller c'est parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'au moment où elle lâcherait le prise, elle se retrouvait noyé sous toutes ses émotions. Avec Dean, cela était encore plus compliqué. Au début elle se cachait derrière le flirt, réalisant inconsciemment ce qu'elle avait réellement envie de faire. Elle l'avait même embrassée en prétendant que c'était pour détourner l'attention de cette femme au bar, mais depuis qu'elle était de retour tout était différent. Ils avaient tous les deux changé. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le prendre ses bras quand elle l'avait revue pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas pu le retenir dans le couloir quand il l'avait embrassé. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se laisser aller. Elle se sentait sans défense quand il était près d'elle. Exactement comme ce soir là.

-Dana, tu sais ce qui me contrarie le plus dans toute cette situation ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était assis.

-C'est qu'on aura jamais pu finit ce qu'on avait commencer dans le couloir.

Dana rit doucement, il essayait de dédramatiser la situation.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui jeta un bref regard avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux.

-Dana, tu n'es pas seule tu sais.

Elle savait qu'ils en viendrait à ça. Sam lui avait dit la même chose mais elle avait cette impression que venant de Dean c'était différent.

-Dean, je ...

-Je sais tu as prit une décision, et tu ne changera pas d'avis. Mais je dois te parler, parce que je ne veux pas garder quelque chose sous silence comme l'on fait Sam et Sara. Je ne veux pas que tu meures Dana.

-Dean ...

Il leva la main pour la stopper.

-Laisse-moi finir. Je ... je ne peux pas te perdre. Cette idée m'ai insupportable. Te voir comme ça, si ... mal, ça me ... - il prit une grande inspiration - Je sais que tu as dit que tu n'avais pas la force de te battre pour toi, ou même pour Sara, mais je vais te demander quelque chose d'égoïste. Peux-tu te battre pour moi ?

Dana ouvrit la bouche, totalement perdue par les paroles de Dean. Elle ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela, elle n'était même pas sûr de ce que ça voulait dire.

-Je ... je, bafouilla-t-elle.

Dean sourit tristement avant de se relever.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse ou quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'il se retourna et qu'il allait rentré dans sa chambre, elle lui prit le poignet et tira pour le forcer à lui faire face. Elle se leva pour être à sa hauteur, et fit glisser sa main dans la sienne.

-Oui, si j'ai ... bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, oui. Mais si je me trompe, je ... Je ne pas être blessée encore une fois.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, et posa sa main sur le côté de son visage, caressant sa joue avec son pouce, rendant la respiration de Dana tremblante.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal.

Son pouce glissa doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres et Dana frissonna en fermant les yeux. Il fit descendre sa main jusqu'au creux de son coup, son regard posé sur ses lèvres. De l'autre il caressa son bras avant de s'arrêter sur sa taille. Dana avait l'impression de devenir folle, son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Il la ramena contre lui doucement, plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Le souffle de Dana se coupa quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'agrippe le T-shirt de Dean en le tirant jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il fit descendre ses mains le long de son torse, s'attardant sur sa poitrine avant d'attraper le T-shirt de Dana et de lui enlever. Il fit de même avec le sien et se précipita à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Leurs peau rentrèrent en contact et Dean aurait pu jurer qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose comme cela de sa vie, une telle brûlure, un tel besoin l'un de l'autre. Tandis qu'elle fit dévié sa bouche sur le long de sa mâchoire, elle répéta son nom encore et encore, dans de longs soupir. Il agrippa ses cuisses et la souleva au moment où elle lui mordit le cou. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il recula jusqu'à lit et les fit basculer, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Il embrassa ses lèvres, son cou, la naissance de ses seins, et descendit jusqu'à son ventre, elle soupira fortement et agrippa les draps. Cette fois-ci, rien ne vînt les déranger.

* * *

Dana ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit que sa tête reposait sur quelque chose qui bougeait doucement et régulièrement. Elle releva les yeux et vit qu'elle était en partie allongée sur le torse nu de Dean encore endormit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua son bras qui s'enroulait autour de sa taille. Elle ne se souvenait de s'être déjà sentie aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Certes elle s'était laissée allé, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Quand il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait se battre pour lui, tout avait pris un sens, elle n'avait pas mentit, elle se battrait pour lui. Est-ce cela, ce sentiment, qu'avait ressentit Sara quand elle était avec Sam ? C'était enivrant.

Elle voulut s'amuser et embrassa doucement l'épaule de Dean. Elle le sentit frissonner et il poussa un petit grognement dans son sommeil. Elle sourit et continua à l'embêter comme cela. Elle poussa un petit cri quand il la fit basculer, et qu'elle se retrouva sur le dos ses bras coincé au-dessus de sa tête par les mains puissantes de Dean.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-elle en le regardant intensément.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui répondre.

-Bonjour.

-Je crois bien que je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de réveil.

-J'y compte bien.

Il se pencha encore une fois et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Mais rien ne pouvait durer éternellement et son corps la rappela à la réalité. Elle repoussa Dean violemment et posa sa main contre sa bouche. Elle se libéra des couvertures et se précipita vers les toilettes. Dean l'entendit vomir, se leva, remit ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon avant de récupérer les affaires de Dana qui traînaient au sol, et de toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Dana, j'ai tes vêtements.

Il l'entendit tirer la chasse et se laver la bouche avant d'entre-ouvrir la porte, de récupérer ses affaires et de le remercier. Elle sortie quelques minutes plus tard, se tenant contre le mur, plus pâle que jamais. Dean la regarda tendrement et replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Ça va ?

Elle le prit soudainement dans ses bras et son serra contre elle.

-Ce soir, je vais à l'hôpital.

-Merci, murmura-t-il contre son cou.

-Merci à toi.

Il sentit le tissu de son t-shirt devenir humide au niveau de son épaule, elle pleurait.


	22. Combat

Elle était allongée au sol à quelques mètres de Sam. Ses yeux peinait à rester ouvert et chaque respiration la faisait souffrir attrocément. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger tellement son corps était engourdit. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son crâne par du sang à peine coagulé. Elle fixa le plus jeune Winchester au sol devant elle. Son visage était déformé par les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçu, et ses vêtements étaient teintés de rouge. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son torse ne bougea pas du tout. Comment tout cela avait-il pu dégénérer à ce point là ?

 **Une heure plus tôt :** ils étaient à l'adresse prévue, l'endroit où _elle_ était censée être. Un immeuble en constrution se dressa devant eux, les étages du bas étaient déjà finit mais le haut du gratte-ciel n'était encore composée que de poutres métalliques. Cela n'était pas bon signe.

-C'est un piège, s'exclama Dana.

Les deux frères la regardèrent, surpris.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce bâtiment, Abigail as utilisé des sorts pour se cacher de nous, si elle ne nous attendait pas, elle serait certainement dans un motel où un QG des hommes de lettres, mais certainement pas un immeuble en construction. C'est grand et vide, l'endroit parfait pour déployer un piège. Elle nous attend, je le sais.

Dean soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Très bien, on peut abandonner l'effet de surprise, mais on est armé et prêt, on a nos lames, quelques coktails molotov anti-ange. On peut y arriver.

Elle lui lança un regard inquiet, et inspira d'un souffle tremblant, elle était plus que nerveuse. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

-On va y arriver, et elle va payer pour ce qu'elle as fait à Sara.

Elle plongea son regard dans ses iris verts et acquiesca.

Ils s'avançèrent et entrèrent, arme à la main, dans le bâtiment. L'endroit était plutôt bien éclairé, mais elle voyait des possibles cachette dans tous les coins. Le vents qui s'engouffrait dans les baches blanches encore installées créait un bruit de frottement constant, mais pas assez suffisant pour cacher l'écho de leurs pas sur le sol. Cette ambiance était horriblement oppressante, le danger pouvait venir de partout. Abigail était puissante et surtout, elle avait tout type de relation, avec des humains ou non, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Après de nombreuses minutes de fouille elle entendit Sam et Dean, qui se trouvait derrière elle, gémir de douleur. Elle se retrouna vers eux et se précipita vers Dean, qui se tenait de le ventre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et c'est la qu'elle la vit, appuyé nonchalament contre un des piliers, jambes et bras croisés. Elle avait abandonné sa tenue habituelle, composé d'un chemisier et d'un pantalon de tailleur, pour un jean et un T-shirt amples, ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle s'était visiblement préparée pour le combat.

-Arrêtes-ça, cria-Dana. Tu ne les tuera pas, tu as besoin d'eux.

L'ange haussa les épaules, et Sam et Dean arrêtèrent de grimaçer et reprirent leurs souffles en tombant tous les deux au sol.

-En vrai, ce n'est plus tout as fait exact. Pour tout te dire, vous trois êtes devenus plus un obstacle qu'autre chose. Je me suis rendue compte qu'en réalité j'avais pas mal de pouvoir ici. Certes au paradis je ne suis toujours qu'une moins que rien, mais là, sur terre, je contrôle des centaines de personnes, et une bonne dizaine de démons. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux. Mais ... cependant, ne vas pas croire que je vais te laisser tranquille tu as fait échouer mon premier plan, et je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à être indulgente.

Elle voulue s'avançer mais elle fut bloqué, elle ne contrôlait plus son propre corps.

-Pas si vite Dana !

Abigail se redressa et s'avança doucement vers le trio immobilisé. Elle se plaça en face de Dana et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je vais te faire souffrir.

L'ange posa sa main sur son bras, et Dana hurla. Elle sentit tous les os de son épaule à ses doigts se briser. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tandis que son bras devenait bleu. Dean l'insulta et essaya de bouger mais il ne pouvait toujours pas. Abigail se déplaça jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Tu aurait pu m'être si utile, murmurra-t-elle. Si seulement je l'avais tué de mes propes mains plutôt que de la laisser mourir. C'était une grosse erreur de ma part. Si tout c'était passé comme prévue, je t'aurais sous mon contrôle en ce moment même, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut.

-Ne me touches pas ! cracha-t-il.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, Dean.

-Attends de voir ça, pétasse !

Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea tranquillement vers Sam encore à genoux au sol.

-Et toi Sam -- elle prit son menton en main -- tu es aussi niais que Sara. Te tuer sera une moindre perte, tout comme _sa_ mort.

Elle lui repoussa la tête de sa main et se retourna.

-Tu mens, dit-il. Si tu l'as tué, c'est parce que tu avais peur d'elle, tu as peur de ce que les soeurs peuvent faire, que tout ce que tu as fais se retourne contre-toi. Tu es juste une pauvre fille qui est effrayée.

Elle fit volte-face, et ils purent voir la rage dans ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et le frappa violemment au visage. Dana cria, tout cela était frustrant elle ne pouvait rien faire. Abigail continua à le frapper encore et encore, et du sang coula tout le long du visage de Sam. Dana essaya de bouger, tous ses muscles se crispèrent, et elle profita que la colère de l'ange envers le Winchester baissait sa concentration, pour briser le sort. Elle se précipita sur l'ange et l'attrapa par derrière avec son bras valide, la forçant à s'éloigner de Sam qui s'affaissa sur le sol, Abi lui asscéna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes mais elle ne cilla pas et maintînt son emprise tandis que Dean, qui avait aussi réussit à se libérer, avançait une lame d'ange à la main. D'un coup de main Abigail propulsa Dean contre un des piliers et agrippa le bras blessé de Dana qui hurla de douleur, et lâcha l'ange. Abigail se retourna avec une vitesse impressionante et lui mit un fort coup de poing dans le nez. Elle recula de quelques pas et son adversaire en profita pour la faire tomber au sol d'un coup pied dans le ventre. Le souffle de Dana se coupa sous le choc et elle cracha du sang. Abigail l'attrapa par la gorge et la souleva, Dana mit ses mains autour de celles de son ennemie, essayant de libérer la forte pression sur son cou. Elle devînt rouge et commença à suffoquer quand un coup de feu résonna. Sam qui était toujours au sol, avait tirer sur l'ange et ce détournement d'attention avait suffit à Dana pour se libérer. Elle tomba à genou, mais ce releva vite, en prenant en main sa lame d'ange. Elle lança son attaque et coupa la joue d'Abigail d'une profonde entaille. Même si elle avait réussit à la blesser, elle voyait bien que même à trois contre un ils n'avait pas l'avantage. Dean était inconscient au sol, Sam peinait à se relever, et elle ne pouvait plus qu'utiliser un bras pour se défendre. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, exactement comme la dernière fois. Son bras lui faisait horriblement mal, au moindre mouvement une douleur cinglante la traversait. Abigail essuya le sang et sortit un couteau à cran de sa poche.

-J'ai bien compris que tu n'en avais rien à faire que je te blesse, mais eux par contre ...

Elle serra le poing, et Dana eut l'impression que quelqu'un pressait sa cage thoracique. Ses jambes cédèrent et ses genoux cognèrent violemment le sol. Abigail s'approcha de Sam toujours faible et commença par lui couper la joue. Dana lui cria d'arrêter d'un voix étouffée.

-Tu ne supporte pas quand tes actions conduisent d'autres personnes à être blessés.

D'un mouvement elle enfonça le couteau dans l'épaule de Sam qui poussa un cri. Comme si ce son était un signa d'alarme Dean reprit conaissance. Abigail, trop occupé à tourner la lame dans l'épaule du cadet ne le vit pas se relever. Il s'élança vers elle et la plaqua au sol. Ils avaient enfin une ouverture. Dean posa ses mains sur le cou de l'ange, la faisant lâcher son emprise sur Dana. Elle se releva rapidement, récupéra la lame qu'elle avait fait tomber un peu plus tôt et couvrit la distance qui la séparait de l'ange le plus rapidement qu'elle put. Au moment où Dana, bras en l'air, était prête à asscener le coup final, un coup de feu retentit. Abigail avait prit l'arme de Dean, et venait de tirer sur Sam.

Dana s'arrêta dans son mouvements et Dean relâcha sa prisonnière pour se précipiter vers son petit frère. La chemise de Sam se teinta de rouge au niveau de son ventre et il tomba au sol. Abi se redressa et empoigna Dana par le col de son T-shirt, et la frappa au visage, puis la tira par les cheveux et lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes. L'ange frappa sans s'arrêter. Lorsque Dean voulut la stopper mais elle reprit son arme et lui tira dans la jambe.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te tuer Dean, même si je vais être obliger, mais d'abord ... je vais m'amuser un peu.

Elle lâcha Dana qui tomba au sol, alongée à quelques mètres de Sam. Ses yeux peinait à rester ouvert et chaque respiration la faisait souffrir attrocément. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger tellement son corps était engourdit. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son crâne par du sang à peine coaguler. Elle fixa le plus jeune Winchester au sol devant elle. Son visage était déformer par les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçu, et ses vêtements étaient teintés de rouge. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son torse ne bougea pas du tout. Comment tout cela avait-il pu dégénérer à ce point là ?

Abigail posa sa main sur son visage, et elle sentit une chaleur parcourir son corps. Elle la soignait ? Quand elle sentit que son corps avait de nouveau assez de force et essaya de se remettre debout mais à peine eut elle esquissé un mouvement que l'ange la frappa de nouveau.

-L'avantage d'être un ange est que je vais pouvoir te blesser et te soigner autant de fois que je voudrais, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de te tuer.

L'ange recommença alors le même processus, la blessant sans cesse jusqu'à cs qu'elle ne tiennent presque plus debout. Alors qu'Abigail lui asséna un énième coup, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Abi, tu t'enflamme un peu vite.

Elle fit un geste de la tête à Dean qui balança un cocktail molotov fait à partir d'huile sacrée sur l'ange. Abigail cria, Dana se dépêcha de reprendre sa lame et dans un hurlement, l'enfonça dans la poitrine de l'ange. Une lumière aveuglante envahit l'espace, avant que le corps d'Abi ne tombe lourdement au sol. Ça y est, c'était enfin finit.

Son corps ne tînt plus et elle tomba au sol. Dean boîta vers elle mais elle leva le bras pour montrer Sam.

-Lui d'abord, souffla-elle à bout de force.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance fut Dean qui souleva son frère et l'emmena tant bien que mal vers la sortie.


	23. Sacrifice

Dana sentit que tout son corps était douloureux et un légère pression s'exerçait sur sa main droite. Un bip régulier se faisait entendre et un bruit de foule lointain résonnait. Ses paupières s'ouvrir lentement pour découvrir un décor blanc, sa vision se fit floue quelques instant, mais elle réussit à distinguer une chambre d'hôpital. Elle bougea un peu en essayant de se relever, et sentit la pression sur son bras se relâcher et vit Dean, assis à côté de son lit, lui tenant la main.

-Dana ? Dieu merci tu es réveillée.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

-Je t'avais promis que j'irai à l'hôpital après le combat non ?

Il lui renvoyait son sourire, mais elle vit de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Dean, qui a-t-il ? chuchota-t-elle dans un murmure étouffé tant son corps était fatigué.

Dean ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il releva doucement la tête vers elle, et elle se rendit compte de toute la souffrance qu'il semblait ressentir.

-C'est ... c'est Sam ...

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent..

-Il est ...

Dean serra fortement sa main.

-Non, ... , mais ...il ... les médecins ont dit qu'il avait été grièvement blessé, trop grièvement. Il est dans le coma, sous respiration artificielle. Ils ont dit qu ... qu'il y a peu de chance que son corps tienne encore deux jours.

Dana arrêta de respirer et détourna le regard. Tout était de sa faute, si Sam était mourant c'était de sa faute. Elle retînt ses larmes aussi fort qu'elle le put.

-Dean ... je suis désolée ...

Il lui caressa le visage, et garda sa main posé sur son front.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Dana ...

Si et c'était ça le problème. Elle ne regarderait pas Sam mourir comme elle avait regarder Sara. Ils étaient si semblables. Elle avait trouvé un peu de réconfort auprès de lui après la mort de sa soeur car il lui ressemblait tellement. Elle ne laisserait pas Sara mourir une deuxième fois. Elle ne laisserait pas Dean ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressenti ces dernières semaines, il était hors de question que Sam meurt. Elle savait que Dean ne pourrait pas continuer sans Sam, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour le sauver.

Tout ce qu'elle pourrait ...

Elle avait peut-être une solution. Elle gardait cela depuis si longtemps, étant sûr qu'elle lui trouverai une utilité un jour. Elle n'avait juste pas prévue que ce serait celle-là. Mais elle savait que c'était la bonne décision.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Dean.

-Va retrouver ton frère.

-Dana, le voir comme cela ... je ne peux pas.

-Tu dois le faire, c'est ton frère et tu devrais être auprès de lui, pas de moi. Si quelque chose se passait mal, tu aimerais avoir passé ce temps à ses côtés. Je ne compte pas me sauver, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il pencha la tête pour approfondir le contact avec sa main et acquiesça. Il allait partir mais Dana tira doucement sur cou et le rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, dans tout ce vert, et elle avait envie de lui dire, c'était _le_ moment pour lui dire.

-Dean je ... je ...

Il prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Je sais ... moi aussi.

Ils se lâchèrent et quand Dean atteint la porte la porte, elle dit :

-J'aurais besoin de quelque chose, mon sac ... je crois que je l'ai laissé dans le coffre de la voiture. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Il hocha la tête et lui promis d'aller lui chercher. Quand il sortit de la pièce elle regarda tendrement le bracelet accroché à son poignet.

Elle avait tous préparé. Elle tenait la seringue en main prête à diffuser le produit dans sa perfusion. Elle devait avouer que cela la stressait un peu. Elle avait surtout peur de ne pas le trouver, même si elle devrait avoir largement le temps. Normalement son plan était quasi infaillible. Même si le "quasi" l'effrayait un peu, elle était prête à tous pour le sauver. Elle souffla un grand coup et son pouce pressa le piston. L'effet fut plutôt rapide. Ses paupières s'alourdirent, ses muscles se relâchèrent, et elle s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla quelques secondes après se relevant d'un coup. Elle se leva du lit et se retourna pour regarder son propre corps, encore allongé. Elle avait réussit.

Elle sortit de la chambre et arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de Sam. Il n'y avait que deux solutions, il était dans le coma donc, soit il était coincé dans son esprit, soit il se trouvait dans cet entre-monde et dans ce cas elle le trouverai. Elle commença par regarder dans sa chambre mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut Dean, regardant son frère sans ciller. En le voyant ainsi son cœur se resserra. Déterminée elle continua sa fouille dans tout l'hôpital.

Au bout d'un heure, elle faillit perdre espoir. Elle avait cherché partout mais elle n'avait toujours pas mit la main sur Sam. Elle était légèrement paniquée.

-Sam ... Sam s'il-te-plais, montre-toi.

-Dana ?

Elle se retourna vers la voix familière, et se retrouva face au jeune Winchester. Elle soupira et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Sam, je suis tellement contente de te voir.

Il la serra un peu surpris.

-Dana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? - Il prit soudainement son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder - Dit moi que tu n'es pas morte !

Elle enleva doucement ses mains et les serra dans les siennes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour toi, je ne suis pas morte. Je vais te ramener, mais d'abord dit moi, as-tu vu une faucheuse ?

Il recula de quelques pas, et détourna le regard.

-Je ... Je crois bien, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me suit.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, et lui sourit.

-Je vais te ramener Sam. Je te le promets, tu ne mourras pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il désigna l'objet qu'elle avait en main. Elle le cacha légèrement derrière son dos, et regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle.

-Rien, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai un plan, je dois parler à la faucheuse.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'elle s'approche.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Il finit par acquiescer. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se concentra et quand il les rouvrit, elle était là. C'était une jeune femme rousse à peu près de leurs âge, avec un visage qui inspirait la confiance.

-Bonjour Sam - elle tourna la tête- Danielle, vous savez pourquoi je suis là mais je suppose que, bien-sûr, je ne pourrais pas l'emmener tranquillement.

Dana haussa les épaules.

-On est si prévisible que ça ?

-Alors quels sont vos requêtes, que je vais bien entendu refuser.

Dana se redressa inconsciemment pour avoir un léger avantage physique.

-Je veux voir Billie, ordonna-t-elle.

-Non, enchaîna tout de suite la faucheuse.

Sam leva les mains en l'air pour les interrompre.

-Quoi ? Tu connais Billie ?

Elle lui lança un regard ennuyé.

-Sam, la mort est la même partout. Malgré ce que vous penser le monde n'est pas centré sur l'Amérique !

Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils, blessé.

-Dans tous les cas, je _dois_ voir Billie.

-Dans tous les cas, la réponse sera non, la mort à bien d'autres choses à faire.

-J'ai quelque chose qui pourrais l'intéresser.

Tout en le gardant cacher à la vu de Sam, elle montra l'objet qu'elle tenait en main à la faucheuse. La rousse écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment as-tu ... ?

-Ne penses tu pas que ça pourrais être une raison suffisante pour la ramener ici ?

Avant même la fin de sa phrase la faucheuse disparut.

-Dana, montres-moi ce que tu tiens !

Elle se tordit pour que l'objet reste cacher, s'il découvrait de quoi il s'agissait, il ne la laisserai pas faire.

-Tu me fais confiance Sam ?

Il sembla hésité mais avant qu'il ne réponde, une femme à la peau foncée et aux cheveux frisés était apparut devant eux. Elle salua le jeune Winchester d'un mouvement de tête, et se tourna vite vers Dana.

-Danielle, j'ai entendu dire que vous avez en votre possession quelque chose de spécial.

Dana acquiesça et montra l'objet à la Mort, le révélant aux yeux de Sam.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Il fixa quelques instant le fin livre à la couverture noire. Il put lire le nom _Danielle Wesson_ écrit à la main sur le dos de celui-ci. La Mort le prit en main et l'ouvrit, Sam put voir qu'elle lisait visiblement quelque chose. Une fois la lecture finit Billie referma le livre et le garda en main.

-Danielle, je n'apprécie pas cela, mais je dois avouer être curieuse, comment vous êtes vous procurer ce livre ?

-Quand j'étais en France, j'ai pensé que ça pourrais m'être utile, mais là n'est pas la question acceptez vous oui ou non ?

Sam ne comprenait vraiment rien, il savait ce que représentait ce livre mais il n'arrivait pas à voir en quoi cela l'aiderai.

-Non, la Mort ne fais pas de marché.

-Un marché ? - d'un vif mouvement Sam subtilisa le livre des mains de Billie.

Il ouvrit rapidement et parcoura les quelques mots du regard. Il crut que l'air lui manquait quand il comprit le plan de Dana.

-Dana, il est hors-de-question que je te laisse ...

-Ce n'est pas un marché, le coupa Dana en s'adressant à la Mort. Vous savez que ce livre est valide, je m'en suis assuré, il est différent de ceux que vous possédez, mais il est _valable._ Ce n'est pas un marché, c'est juste ... une fin. Je suis sûr que Sam à plein d'autre manière de mourir.

-Quand bien même, pourquoi accepterai-je ?

-Parce-que vous savez que c'est la meilleure décision, si je ne fais rien Dean trouva un moyen de ramener Sam et là, ce sera un marché ou un quelque chose du genre, si vous acceptez, vous ne faîtes rien d'autre que de respecter un de vos chers livres.

-Il n'est pas dit que Dean le fera réellement ?

-Seriez-vous prête à prendre le risque ?

Malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de ne rien faire transparaître, Dana savait au visage de Billie qu'elle avait marqué un point.

-Stop ! s'écria Sam. Dana je ne te laisserai pas faire ça !

Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Billie serra la mâchoire, le livre disparut des mains de Sam pour apparaître dans les siennes et acquiesça. Elle tendit la main vers Dana et celle-ci regarda Sam.

-N'oublie jamais que c'était ma décision Sam, je suis si contente de vous avoir rencontré, toi et Dean.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle avança sa main vers celle de la Mort, Sam se précipita vers elles mais au moment où leurs peau entrèrent en contact elles disparurent.

-Non !

Il se réveilla dans sa chambre d'hôpital en sursaut. Il voulut crier, hurler, mais un tuyau obstruait sa gorge. Dean assit à ses côté se releva d'un coup et se pressa dans lui retirer l'appareil qui, il y a quelques secondes, le maintenait en vie. Dean posa une de ses mains sur le visage de Sam et l'autre sur son torse.

-Sam ?! Sam !

Le cadet essayait de parler mais la douleur due à l'intubation était difficile à supporter.

-Da ... Da ... na ... réussit-il à articuler.

-Dana ? Ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien, j'étais avec elle il y a quelques heures.

Sam pointa du doigts la porte de sa chambre essayant de se faire comprendre.

-Dana ... march... ché.

Quand Dean comprit ce que son frère lui disait, il crut qu'un énorme poids venait de lui tomber dessus. Il se retrouva comme dans une bulle, il voyait trouble, et tous les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient étouffés. Il sortit de la chambre de son frère et courut en boitant jusqu'à celle de Dana. Depuis l'encadrement de la porte il pouvait voir une équipe médicale regroupé autour de la femme. Un bip constant résonnait, coupé de temps en temps par le bruit d'un défibrillateur. Il voulut entrer mais un homme le repoussa en lui demandant de rester dehors. Les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant que son esprit ne sombre furent :

-Heure de la mort, 20h57.

Dean n'était pas encore revenu, cela ne voulait dire qu'un seule chose, elle était morte.

Les mots, écrit de la main de Dana, qu'il avait lu dans le livre tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Danielle Wesson mourra en échangeant sa vie contre celle de Sam Winchester._


	24. Au-revoir

Le silence régnait dans la pièce sombre, Sam était réveillé, et Dean était assis dans le fauteuil à côté de lit, il s'était presque écroulé d'épuisement. Quand Dean était revenu dans la chambre il n'avait rien dit. Sam avait remarqué ses yeux rougis et sa main en sang. Ils n'avaient pas eut le courage de s'occuper de son corps tout de suite, il était tard et ils avaient silencieusement décidé de faire tout cela le lendemain, de plus Sam, bien qu'en vie, était toujours relativement faible, et Dean était blessé à la jambe.

Sam n'arrivait pas à comprendre le geste de Dana, il ne la connaissait pas si bien que cela, pourquoi avait-elle donné sa vie pour lui ? Il ne méritait certainement pas un tel sacrifice. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Sara et avait causé la mort de Dana. Il releva la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Quand ses yeux quittèrent le plafond ils croisèrent une silhouette gracile. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Il du se frotter les yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr de lui. Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration s'accélérèrent.

-Sara ... ?

Elle était plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux bruns encadrait son visage en formant de belles boucles. La pâleur de son visage la faisait presque briller dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle se tenait debout, adossé contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il se releva pour se mettre en position assise.

-Salut, Sam.

Sa voix était si douce, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il avait oublié à qu'elle point elle était délicate.

-Co ... comment ? bafouilla-t-il.

Elle sourit et leva son poignet. Il regarda le bracelet qu'elle portait, il savait que c'était un cadeau que sa sœur lui avait offert quand elle était petite. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait vu Dana le porter depuis sa mort.

-Je ne pouvais me montrer devant Dana, ça ne lui aura fait que du mal.

-Tu ... depuis tout ce temps, comment as-tu fais pour ne pas devenir folle.

-J'ai résisté. Je voulais te voir mais je ne savais pas ...

-Sara ... je suis tellement désolé pour ce que j'ai fais, si seulement je t'avais dit à quel point je t'aime.

Elle se retrouva d'un coup à côté de son lit.

-Tu viens juste de le faire - son sourire était si doux - et je savais, tu n'as jamais eut besoin de parler pour que je te comprenne.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme ?

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et Sam aurait juré avoir sentit son toucher contre sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Ne pleures pas Sam.

-C'est juste que ... tu es là, et Dana, oh Sara, je suis tellement désolé pour Dana.

La voix de Sam qui s'élevait légèrement réveilla Dean, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Sara le salua et se retrouva en un battement de cil devant eux, aux pieds du lit.

-Je dois vous parler et c'est pour cela que je suis là.

-Sara ?

Dean écarquillait les yeux, mais que ce passait-il ? Il comprenait bien que Sara était un fantôme mais comment ?

Comme si elle avait compris sa question, elle lui expliqua rapidement la raison pour laquelle elle était toujours là.

-Je pense que je vous dois des explications pour Dana. Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas mais c'est si simple. Vous auriez dû la voir quand elle a prit sa décision, j'étais là et j'ai vu à quel point elle était heureuse.

-Qu ... quoi ? demanda Dean.

-Oui, elle a pu faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de faire avoir moi. Sauver une dernière vie, mais surtout - elle baissa la tête et sourit tristement - sauver une famille. Dean, elle savait que tu n'aurais pas pu continuer sans ton frère, tout comme elle avait à peine réussit à rester en vie après ma mort. Elle avait dit qu'elle se battrait pour toi, et c'est ce qu'elle fait, elle a fait ça pour que tu n'ai pas à enduré ce qu'elle avait enduré.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

-Et elle le savait, mais elle a fait en sorte que tu souffre le moins. Elle était tellement contente de pouvoir sauver Sam. Ne vous en voulez pas. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle avait tuer Abigail, elle m'avait vengé. Si seulement vu aviez vu à quel point elle était apaisé de savoir qu'elle avait tout réglé.

-Tout réglé ? s'écria Sam, légèrement ennuyé.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ? Tout es en ordre, Sam tu es avec Dean, vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre plus que vous avez besoin de nous. Mais ...

Sam vit les joues de Sara briller à cause des larmes sur ses joues.

-Dana ... elle pensait pouvoir me rejoindre pour que vous soyez ensembles et que nous le soyons aussi mais ... je suis là. Elle ... elle est là-haut et elle m'attend, elle ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas avec elle. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez, je dois la rejoindre, j'ai besoin d'elle.

Elle s'approcha de Sam et déposa dans sa main son bracelet.

-C'est la seule chose qui me retient ici. Vous devez le brûler, Sam s'il-te-plais.

Sam n'avait pas eut la force au début mais il avait finit par voir la vérité en face, il devait le faire. Dean était allé chercher le petit chalumeau dans la voiture, et avait déposé le bijoux sur un plateau en métal dans la chambre de Sam. Le cadet avait demandé à le faire. Il avait l'impression de la tuer de ses propres mains, mais il voulait le faire. Juste avant qu'il n'appuie sur la clanche, elle le regarda et lui dit ces mots qu'il avait tant voulut entendre il y a deux ans, ces mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

-Au-revoir Sam.


End file.
